Naruto and the Tenth Jinchuuriki
by Funk.Endgame.Trilogy.Armagedon
Summary: Naruto is reminiscing of his recent battle with Sasuke. Now he is at fork in the road in his life and he must choose which path he'll take. And, it turns out there were more than nine bijuu in Naruto verse and the tenth one has appeared. Pairings later on
1. Naruto's Decision

Naruto and the Tenth Jinchuuriki

A/N: Yo, Funk. Endgame. Trilogy.Armagedon, here to introduce my second fanfict. Technically it's not my second since I never completed my first. So would it be my first subsection B? Some things will be Japanese and some things won't and all that other yatta yatta and technical stuff.

Summary: The story is set about one year after Naruto comes back from his training trip with Jiraiya, so he's about 16 to 17 and he's already rescued Gaara. He has been on several missions to try and bring Sasuke back, yet all of them came up failures. He hasn't infiltrated Akatsuki yet, but he will later on. Story contains all M rated elements, which most of you should know about. As the story goes on you'll learn of the tenth bijuu and his jinchuuriki. Right now he is on a mission with Kakashi and Sakura on another 'save Sasuke' mission, after resting a little he decides to go on way ahead. After a short, but fierce battle he is on the verge of death lying in a pile of his own blood with a tired Sasuke standing on top of a rocky hill outside a destroyed sound base. Now on with the story!

"Wise man once said that man, who goes for the poop chute, gets shitty ending."

Key: "talking" _'thinking' _**"Bijuu: outside mind" **_**'Bijuu: inside mind'**_ (side comments)

* * *

Chapter 1: Naruto's Decision

"Sayonara, dobe." said Sasuke as he leaped away.

'_Why? Why is this always the outcome? Is the difference in our power that great?' _Naruto went on and on in his mind with questions like this until he heard a familiar voice.

'_**You are weak kit!'**_

'_Shut up you damn fox!'_

'_**You try and silence me because you know it's the truth.'**_

'_It's not the truth, I'm not weak.'_

'_**You keep telling yourself that kit, but if you use my power you WILL BE STRONG!!'**_

'_I WON'T FALL FOR YOUR TRICKS!! Not again!'_

'_**Think about what I've said kit.' **_

'_STOP FUCKIN' CALLING ME KIT!' _That comment just made the Kyuubi chuckle to himself. Soon after, Sakura and Kakashi were at the scene.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." said Kakashi and a puff of smoke later and Kakashi's eight ninja dogs appeared along with Pakkun on top of the biggest one. "Six of you go ahead to track Sasuke, while two of you stay behind with me and Sakura as a back up team once they catch his scent." "Pakkun, you're with Naruto, make sure he doesn't die." "Break!"

'_That's it, make sure he doesn't die.'_ Naruto thought as he faded into unconsciousness. Pakkun was checking him periodically and sure enough he was indeed alive. Pakkun managed, somehow, to tear off pieces of Naruto's clothes and wrapped Naruto up along with a few bandages that he found in Naruto's bag that was sitting on a rock not too far away. After a long while Pakkun felt most of his comrades had disappeared, as a sad Sakura and Kakashi came back empty handed. Even though he was surprised that Pakkun could wrap up Naruto's body with teeth and small size, he just shrugged it off and had Sakura touch him up a little, while the biggest dog would carry Naruto.

"Pakkun, what's wrong? Your mission is complete, you are dismissed."

"Kakashi, make sure the kid is alright when wakes up ok."

"I'll see what I can do."

The next thing Naruto knew he was staring up at a white ceiling; his first thought was that he had died and went to heaven, but he dismissed that thought when the smell of sake, perfume, and cheap sex reached his nose…It was Jiraiya and Tsunade. "Baa-chan, Ero-Sennin what's going on?" Then the realization of his stupid question sunk in as he remembered the past events, all of them. "Don't answer that, rather how long was I out?"

"Four days since you were admitted to the hospital. Right now it's approaching sundown." said Tsunade.

Naruto had looked around and found a couple of cards and a flower or two on the table next to Naruto's bed. He skimmed over a couple of them and saw none were from Kakashi or even Sakura. _'They must be angry at me.'_ This made Naruto cringe a little.

Seeing his discomfort Tsunade kissed him lightly on the forehead, flicked lightly and said "Don't go off doing stupid things Naruto, I don't want to lose you." while Jiraiya patted him on the back. Naruto just nodded dumbly at the sudden move.

"So I'm leaving this place today right."

"No you still need to rest!"

"But I have rested I'm f-" He was cut off by Tsunade's killer intent to finish what he was saying.

"Rest." The way she talked so calm while at the same time being serious was scary, so he just nodded and she left.

"So what happened this time gaki?"

"Well I fought Sasuke and lost again." Naruto said losing his spirit with every word.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not stronger than him."

"Do you really believe that?" said Jiraiya angrily as he hit him over the head feeling a little insulted that Orochimaru's student was better than his. "I want you to think over that question very hard and don't let the Kyuubi influence your answer." "I expect your answer in three or four days when you are out of the hospital." He then left before Naruto could respond.

"Four days huh, this must be serious Jiraiya-sensei." said Naruto quickly looking around to make sure no one heard him say that.

It was morning and Naruto just laid there thinking and thinking and thinking; he was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed someone walk in the room. He yelled "What in the hell could the answer be?" at the top of his lungs scaring the shit out of a nurse who only came to see if he was alright. "Oh, I'm sorry didn't mean to frighten you I was just thinking."

She was still a little shaky, but she handed him a little bit of food on a tray and said "Sorry, but you startled me so much I accidentally dropped your breakfast. I clean this up and get you some more right away." She started frantically wiping up a couple of pancakes, and some eggs until Naruto lightly touched her shoulder.

"No don't clean that up. It was my fault I'll clean it."

"But Lady Tsunade told me you needed your rest and besides I get paid to clean this up."

"No, let me, I insist." The nurse gave up and gave Naruto the wet rag. He wiped it up and threw the rag away and went back to thinking. _'Is it because I'm too rash? I mean I didn't wait for the others to wake up and went ahead on my own. No, that didn't contribute to the battle.' 'Is it because I anger easily, I mean he kept baiting me along in his territory.'_ This time the nurse knocked loudly at the door, breaking Naruto of his thoughts.

"I thought I should knock this time, so we don't repeat our little incident." They both shared an awkward and nervous laugh. She put the plate on his lap and said "I'll be back in about an hour to pick up your tray, ok" while standing at the door.

"Got it." The nurse left and he started digging into his food. _'No use thinking on an empty stomach.'_ He started eating his eggs and bacon and the corner of his eye noticed the cards on the table. _'Oh man! I forgot all about those, I might as well read them now.'_ He read through them, and since he was in the hospital a lot he had his friends down when it came to the cards he received.

Kiba was blunt and direct about getting well with a couple of barks from Akamaru. Shino put his comments with Kiba's and they were usually short and simple. Hinata always sent him an individual letter with heart felt words that always warmed his heart. Team Gai sent a combined card with a bunch of stuff about the "burning flames", "youth" and "springtime", but once you got passed that, you saw those two really cared. Neji and Tenten just added few words to their loud and boisterous ones. Team Asuma combined their card as well, Ino said a few words, Shikamaru, who wrote as if he was forced, signed his name, while Chouji said get well and went on to talk about some good hospitals dishes he should request. He looked at the few flowers and figured they were from Ino since her family owned a flower shop. Iruka told him to get well and told him that he's at the hospital more than his own apartment. His heart was again torn when he was remembered Sakura and Kakashi didn't send him a card.

'_Yosh, time to get back to the task at hand.'_ _'Why am I losing to Sasuke?'_ After a several minutes of coming up answers, only to be refuted by himself. After a while it became dark in his mind and he woke up in his mindscape to a familiar place to the sound of a familiar voice.

'_**That's enough! I'm sick of it! Just stop!'**_

'_What are you talking about know ya damn fox.'_

'_**YOU! Do you ever just stop and listen to yourself think!'**_

'_Yeah what do you think I've been doing?'_

'_**NO! You speak words inside your mind, but I don't think you listen to what you're saying. But I know I have to, every stupid and useless word.'**_

'_Well, actu-"_

'_**Do you even understand half the shit you're saying? I know I fucking don't.'**_

'_No one asked you to listen!'_

'_**I DON'T HAVE A GODDAMN CHOICE!!**__**Not only am I stuck in your pathetic body, but you think how you talk, UNNECESSARILY LOUD! I can't sleep it's Sasuke this and Sasuke that! I can't take it anymore! What do you see in the Uchiha in the first place? AND DON'T GIVE ME THAT BROTHER BULLSHIT! I'VE ALREADY HEARD IT!'**_

'_Well, I guess you don't want an answer then? Because that would be my answer.'_

'_**What will you gain from this?'**_

'_Nothing, but the bond of my brother.'_

The Kyuubi put on a sinister grin that threatened to break his face in two. _**'Now what do you hope to gain out of this?'**_

'_I already told you. Are you going deaf now fox?'_

The Kyuubi smile didn't falter. _**'Is that all?'**_

'_Yup.'_

'_**I know you kit. You aren't as stupid as let people believe you are. It always was an act just to get through the day. I thought you matured enough to act like yourself.**_

'_Don't patronize me fox.'_

'_**Why did you promise that bitch Sakura, that you'd bring her 'precious Sasuke' back?'**_

'_SHE IS NOT A BITCH!'_

'_**What ever 'you' say kit. Now just answer the question.'**_

'_So she wouldn't cry anymore. So she could be happy with him.'_

'_**Who are telling that to? Me or Yourself?'**_

Naruto was starting to lose confidence in his words. _'You.'_

'_**Stop lying to yourself! I already know the truth. You didn't want her to be happy with the Uchiha and giving him offspring. You wanted her to be with you, you expected her to love you if you did this for her.'**_

'_SHUT IT FOX! That's not true_

'_**Isn't it?**_

'_NO!'_

'_**Isn't IT?'**_

'_No!'_

'_**ISN'T IT?!'**_

'_No………it can't be?'_

'_**Can't it? Now that you've opened your mind, you should have something worthwhile to think about.'**_

'_What about the question Ero-Sennin asked? Why can't I beat Sasuke?'_

'_**You need to answer that on your own. But, I don't want to be woken up again, so I'll give you a hint.'**_

'_A hint?'_

'_**Do you want the Uchiha boy dead?'**_

'_Of course I don't want him dead! How in the hell is that a hint?'_

'_**That's for you to figure out. AND KEEP IT DOWN! I HAVE NOTHING TO DO BUT SLEEP! AT LEAST GIVE ME THAT!'**_ The Kyuubi then disappeared with a smirk and Naruto awoke to a worried Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Baa-chan, Ero-Sennin what's wrong?" Tsunade flicked Naruto in the forehead trying to fight back tears.

"How can you ask "what's wrong" when you've been in deep sleep for an hour? The nurse that gave you your breakfast notified me that you weren't responding when she called and shook you."

"Sorry, to make you worry Baa-chan. I was deep in thought."

"Naruto, what were you talking to the Kyuubi about?" said Jiraiya in a serious tone, making Tsunade look at him like he had two heads.

"How did you know I was talking to the Kyuubi?"

"I've spent three years with you. I know what happens when you talk to the Kyuubi. You appear to be in a coma and time passes faster in your mind than out here. Since you were out for about an hour, you must have had a long discussion with him."

"Well, at first I was just thinking to myself for quite a while. Then the next thing I knew I was in my mind in front of the cage with the Kyuubi yelling at me. He said I was loud and he couldn't sleep. Then he told me I didn't understand any of the answers."

"Answers?" said Tsunade quizzically

"I asked him why he couldn't beat Sasuke."

"Oh. Sorry Naruto continue."

"Then he said stuff about Sakura and my promise to her. Then I brought the question you asked in the first place and said he wouldn't give me an answer, but a hint."

"What was the hint?" asked Jiraiya.

"He asked if I wanted Sasuke dead." Jiraiya just stood there thinking for a minute.

It was Tsunade turn to put in her two cents. "Did he suggest anything to you?"

"No, it was weird. Usually he tries to get me to use his power, but this time he was just questioning me."

Jiraiya let out a small chuckle, confusing the hell out of Naruto and Tsunade. "The Kyuubi must have been so distraught; he actually gave you good advice." If I said both blondes were incredibly confused; it would be the understatement of the year. Their faces were priceless, so he let out a huge laugh. After he was thoroughly beaten by Tsunade he left saying, "I want you to think seriously of what the fox said and look for the underlying meaning."

Then Tsunade was on her way out the door. "Don't worry about too much Naruto, and get some rest, ok."

"I will Baa-chan." Tsunade left and Naruto was left alone again with his thoughts. _'Time to recap: I promised Sakura I'd bring back Sasuke so she would love me, do I want Sasuke dead, and the Kyuubi is helpful when he wants to sleep.' 'Think, I don't want Sasuke dead, and I don't think he wants me dead. Right?' 'Anytime we fight he's always serious and trying to kill me.' 'YET, I'm serious but I don't want to kill him.' _"THAT'S IT!"

Then the same nurse from before walked in. "I'm sorry Uzumaki-san, but can you keep it down a little."

"I'm sorry, nurse…um….I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."

"Oh, it's Visera Kiyame."

"I try to keep it down Visera-san." The nurse now known as Kiyame left with a slight nod. _'Well, I figured that question out, I can't beat him because I hold back, so I don't kill him. Even though it's a slight advantage, it works in Sasuke's favor.' 'Why do I keep chasing Sasuke? I want him back because he acknowledged me as a person.' _Naruto started reminiscing about all the times he had in team Kakashi and at the academy.

'_Every time I think of a good time with the old team, I remember Sasuke acknowledged me, but that was just as a dobe, Sakura berated and hit me for little to no reason, and Kakashi ignored me and played favorites with Sasuke. What am I saying…um….well thinking? Sasuke and I started out as enemies on the same team then we grew closer. Yeah, but I was kept in the dark by my own team when one of my teammates was suffering. Then I learned all about the curse mark in my fight with Sasuke. Afterwards team Kakashi figured it was the curse mark making him go to Orochimaru, so we made it top priority to bring him back together? Then it wouldn't make sense that Kakashi sealed up Orochimaru's seal, and Sasuke's will power controlled the seal. Sasuke has a shitload of will power and could have kept that seal at bay for a lifetime. Unless he wanted to use that power….he wanted to the power just so he could kill his brother. He is so caught in revenge that he doesn't care that he's just a fur coat to Orochimaru.'_ It had been thinking about this so hard that it was already late and his dinner that Kiyame left without a word, probably not to disturb him, was getting cold. He ate his food, but without his usual gusto. He ate calmly, taking slow focused bites.

Kiyame came back and took his plate his plate. "Visera-san, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, what do you need?"

"Can you tell Tsunade to come here? It is really important."

"Yeah, I can do that." She left and several minutes later Tsunade walked into the room concerned, which only increased when she saw the solemn look in the eyes, of her happy-go-lucky, hyperactive surrogate grandson.

"What's wrong Naruto? What did you need to tell?"

"I won't tell you exactly just yet because I need Kakashi, Sakura, and Jiraiya here to hear it so I don't have to repeat myself."

"So, it's that important, huh?"

"Yeah. Can you have them all here in this room tomorrow at eleven o'clock in the morning please? And can you make sure Kakashi isn't late."

"I'll do my best."

"Thanks a lot Tsunade-chan." Now she was really worried, in all the time she knew Naruto he never actually called her Tsunade. He would say Hokage-sama sarcastically when he was angry at her, but never Tsunade. Whatever he had to say tomorrow will change his life.

In the morning everyone was assembled in Naruto's room at the hospital. Kakashi was on time, mainly because Tsunade threatened to put him in critical condition and heal him over and over for a week, but on time nonetheless. Sakura was the first to speak.

"Okay Naruto what is you have to say?"

"Ero-Sennin asked me why I thought I couldn't beat Sasuke. At first I answered without thinking, so he gave me four days. For two days I've been racking my brain about it, but now I have the answer. I can't beat Sasuke because he always tries his absolute hardest to kill me while I hold back so I can bring him back alive. So did I hit the nail on the head or not Ero-Sennin?" Jiraiya nodded his head, which surprised everyone in the room.

"Jiraiya-sama, no offense, but that can't be the reason. Even if Naruto holds back I'm sure it's not that much to make a difference."

"Sakura, even the smallest advantage in the enemies favor is the difference between life and death in the shinobi world." Sakura was starting to get angry not only had Naruto been acting stoic and calm unlike his usually happy attitude, but she was corrected by him as well and was about to say as much, but Tsunade stopped her.

"Sakura, he's right. I know that can be all you wanted to say Naruto, so continue."

He was a little shocked Tsunade knew he still had more to say, but he continued nonetheless. He took a deep breath and told them all about what he thought about Sasuke, the past, the curse seal, everything. After he was reassured that all the things he said was right. Even though he assured himself that this was the right choice early on, he was still a little shaky not trusting his words, so he made short and simple.

"I'm not going to continue chasing Sasuke. I'm through trying to bring him back to Konoha."

* * *

_Outside the Borders of Konoha_

A lone, shadowy figure was walking at a steady pace towards Konoha. The only thing visible was his piercing hazel eyes.

'_So the Kyuubi vessel is in Konoha, right?'_

'_Oi, ya lazy piece of shit. You said the Kyuubi vessel is in Konoha, right.'_

'_**I already told you that, rouga.'**_

'_I was double checking. Out of all places, it just had to be Konoha.'_

'_**I thought you had the morals of your father and didn't carry a grudge against?'**_

'_I do hold the same morals as my old man and I don't hold a grudge. It just feels weird to be here, I guess.'_

'_**Well, let's get a move on, rouga.'**_

'_Don't get cheeky ya bastard. We'll get the Kyuubi vessel in due time.'_

* * *

A/N: OOOOOouuuuuu. Dum dum dum, do do do dodo do do do do..um never mind.

Ya know something, I've always found it harder to start a story than progress it. I mean you have initial idea, but getting it into understandable words…..anyway a chapter down!

Oh and if you're bored or like one piece you can check out my other story, **Drifting Wind, Stretching Captain**.

As for those "a wise man once said" sayings I like those and from here on out shall put them at the beginning of every one of my chapters in each and every one of my stories. All of them will be different from the last, but all of them may not be funny. Also I give credit where credit is due, so if one isn't a F.E.T.A (my penname initials) original then a little NC (non credited) goes right behind the quote. (I get by with a couple of jokes, but I'm no comedic genius.)

Read, review all that other reader jazz.

Till next time ja ne!


	2. Chance Meeting

Naruto and the Tenth Jinchuuriki

A/N: Thank you, readers for time the time to look over the story although there are no reviews, but I'm sure that'll change soon.

Oh almost forgot!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto plain and simple. I don't see a need to repeat myself.**

* * *

"Wise man once said a man who flies high, must have a rocket up his ass."

Key: "talking" _'thinking' _**"Bijuu: outside mind" **_**'Bijuu: inside mind'**_ (side comments)

* * *

Chapter 2: Chance Meeting

Naruto was laying upright on the bed with a solemn look in his eyes while everyone else was wide-eyed with shock. (Is there any other kind?)

"What? Naruto are you sure you're thinking clearly."

"Actually Sakura, it's the clearest I've thought in a long while."

"But Naruto you must be joking, we've all spent a lot of time trying to retrieve Sasuke especially you."

"Yeah, I know and I wish I would have come to this conclusion sooner."

"Are you sure about what you are saying? There is only a little time left until Sasuke will completely be Orochimaru's new body."

"Then we will fight to kill, in the best interest of the village."

Sakura was starting to become sad. "What about your promise?"

"It still holds, but I won't let it consume my life anymore." Then he gained a sinister smirk. "And it is also vague enough to question the Uchiha's state when he's back."

Sakura reached out her palm and was about to slap Naruto, but she was stopped, as her hand was centimeters from his face, by a hand grabbing hers. "Shishou."

"Sakura, that's enough! You're acting like a child! Go take a five minute break and calm down." Sakura walked out the room angry with tears starting to form in her eyes. Kakashi was about to speak until Tsunade cut him off. "We'll continue this conversation when everyone's here."

After a little while Sakura came back. "So what now Naruto?"

"I don't know yet Baa-chan. I guess continue missions and training until we stop Akatsuki."

"So what about Team Kakashi?"

"It still exists Sakura, but mainly in word form. Well that was all I had to say." Sakura was starting to cry again, so she left abruptly. Kakashi also left without a word. "As I thought, those two would leave first, so now I can speak without interruption, and it's more directed towards you Baa-chan as the Hokage."

"What is it Naruto."

"I would like you personally to keep me off missions to retrieve Sasuke, unless the situation is dire."

"I'll see what I can do."

"And I know this one is a little harder, but can you assign me to a different team. It seems my 'teammates' don't fully agree with my decision, and that can lead to death due to lack of teamwork in a mission."

"Naruto, while your reasons are logical, I can't possible fulfill your request."

"I know, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask. But I'm a little curious as to why."

"Well aside from all of the Sasuke related missions, your team has one of the best mission records of Konoha. Not only that, but you guys had some of the best teamwork of your graduating class. I couldn't possibly gain enough approval for that."

"I'm not asking you to fight tooth and nail for it, just try."

"I can't make any promises."

"I understand." Tsunade and Jiraiya both left without another word leaving Naruto to his thoughts until…

"Oh Naruto I almost forgot, you can leave now."

"Oh yeah, thanks Baa-chan." Naruto got out of bed and put on his proper clothing. He walked out the door the normal way for once and bid farewell to Kiyame. Then he got hungry. _'Man I was so busy dealing with team Kakashi stuff I forgot all about my lunch. Oh well just a reason to go Ichiraku's place.'_ He shuushined away.

Naruto reappeared in front of Ichiraku Ramen and walked under the cloth and sat in his favorite place.

"Hey Naruto it's been a while, hope you eat to make up for lost time."

"You bet your ass I will old man, I'll start off with four bowls three pork and one vegetable."

"Be ready in jiff, Naruto." Naruto was at ease here, nothing in the world seemed to bother as he talked to the Ichirakus. Not only did they listen, but they also put in their constructive input and were generally nice people to be around. Then a strange man walked in with wooden clogs, a black and red cloak with an umbrella style straw hat. Naruto went on edge quickly thinking of Akatsuki, but another look at the guy and his cloak was much different; it was black with red-orange flames coming up the sides up to the chest area. The straw hat also lacked bells, and he didn't even fit any description that Jiraiya had told him to look out for.

"Two days, two days, and not shit! Not even a string of info! I'll spend three more days then I'm done." The strange man was getting weird looks from the Ichirakus and even Naruto.

The guy turned in their direction with sincere, kind eyes. "Sorry about that I'm use to being by myself. Please don't let me stop your conversation." He said as he laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head. They all just turned away slowly still keeping the man in their peripheral vision.

Old man Teuchi walked up to the man. "What would you like today?"

"A bowl of pork and vegetable flavored ramen please."

"Coming right up." After about ten minutes Teuchi came back with his ramen. "Here you are sir, enjoy."

He looked at it quizzically and also saw the many bowls stacked over Naruto's side. _'Must be good if the kid gobbled down that many bowls.'_ After he whispered "Itadakimasu" he took a quick bite, and quickly finished the rest. "Man this is delicious!"

"It's the best!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Well I found my permanent place to eat while I'm in Konoha."

Naruto decided to stop eating and make small talk with the guy. "No wonder I didn't recognize you, so where are you from?"

"Oh me, well I just blew in from Wave."

"Really, did you see the Great Naruto Bridge by any chance?"

"Yeah I did actually, and it's quite a piece of work."

"Wanna know something cool?"

The guy shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Well that bridge there is named after me Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha shinobi."

"You must have done something pretty great to have a bridge named after you."

"It wasn't that great."

Teuchi came out from the back. "Quit being so modest kid. This guy turned Wave country's entire life around in just a few weeks."

"Really, I did hear something about that when I was over there."

"Anyways, I didn't catch your name."

"Dijango Yiji."

"Nice to meet ya Dijango-san."

"Likewise." He pulled out a small wallet and laid the money on the table. "Hope we meet again Uzumaki-san, maybe we can spar sometime since I'm a fighter as well." He left leaving, Naruto with the Ichirakus again.

Teuchi picked up the money and discovered a very generous tip. "Nice guy, little strange though." The rest nodded in agreement. Naruto also paid and left a tip as well. He decided to walk home today; well that was a bad choice on his part. Those few peaceful moments at Ichiraku made him forget about how hated he was by the civilians and couple shinobi. He was walking and thinking; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He had just started walking and the glares shot up at him already.

'_Dijango Yiji, huh, I have a strong feeling I haven't seen the last of that guy. I can't wait for that spar; I bet it will be a good one too.'_

'_**I think you may be right kit.'**_

'_What is it now Kyuubi?'_

'_**Damn, I can't even get a word in. You should be grateful towards me.'**_

'_I think call you 'damn fox' did I.'_

'_**What's that supposed to mean?'**_

'_I put you in a fraction of my good grace.'_

'_**I'm humbled, your honor.' **_He said sarcastically.

'_I wouldn't fuck it up if I were you. I know it must be lonely sitting there by yourself no one to talk to, that's probably why you're talking to me now.'_

'_**Don't get cheeky with me just because you made a couple life changing decisions.'**_

'_Blah, blah, blah, blah.'_ Then an old lady spit in his direction, but he moved his foot, so it didn't touch his shoes.

'_**Kill that bitch, if I were you I wouldn't allow such insolence. You risk your life on mission for these people and for this bullshit. Why do you stand there and take it like a bitch.'**_

'_Because if I were to kill that woman then I would truly be what they say I am, you just proved that. And not only that, but if I killed everyone who hated me hear there would only be a few civilians left. Hehehe.'_

'_**Good point, and besides it isn't so bad being like me. You're already more like me than you realize.'**_

'_Yeah as much as I hate to realize it we do have a few similarities, but I will work hard not to become someone like you.'_

'_**I'm not such a bad guy once you look pass the whole demon thing.'**_

'_I bet.' _Naruto pulled out his keys after searching in his pockets for a bit and opened the door. He let out a heavy sigh. _'Not again.'_ All of his furniture was broken and misplaced, hurtful obscenities and phrases were written on the walls, and pig feces was smeared all over the place.

'_**Still hold on to those beliefs kit.'**_

'_Yeah I do, but I think the animal shit was a bit much. I guess I can ask Baa-chan if she knows of a place to stay tonight.'_ Naruto walked carefully around the shit and held his nose as he reached his room. He used a chair leg that wasn't cover in shit to pry off a floor board to reveal four storage scrolls. _'Good thing I keep these scrolls under here; one for weapons and ninja tools, one for things of sentimental value, one for my other scrolls, and one for all my instant ramen of course.'_ He put his scrolls in his ninja backpack and then he heard a knock at the door.

* * *

_Hokage Monument_

Yiji was looking around and jumping from rock formation to rock formation.

"Not a hint."

'_**Go back!'**_

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_**The ramen stand, go back there.'**_

'_Why? I'm full.'_

'_**I think that Uzumaki Naruto has a hint to where the Kyuubi vessel might be.'**_

'_I doubt it.'_

'_**I have a hunch.'**_

'_Last hunch you had ended us up at a secret gay S&M joint. I've killed hundreds of shinobi in the sickest ways possible, yet I had nightmares about that place for a couple days.'_

'_**What? My bad?'**_

'_You better be sure this time ya shithead.'_

'_**One hundred percent certain, rouga.'**_

Yiji shuushined back to Ichiraku's place. "Hey Ichiraku-ossan, do you know which way Naruto went? I forgot to ask him something."

"Yeah that way." They both pointed southward towards town, so he ran in that direction. After couple minutes of aimless meandering he found Naruto, so he hid on a building. He saw Naruto with his hand under his chin thinking while all the other people glared and sneered at him. After a few minutes of walking or in Yiji case stalking, Naruto arrived at a broken down set of apartments. Naruto fumbled around for the key and opened the door. Yiji managed to catch a glimpse of the inside, and what he saw shocked him a little. The few pieces of furniture was broken up and paint on the wall said "Leave you monster", "We ALL hate you", and "GO DIE".

'_Geez, from what I can tell Naruto's a pretty nice guy. What would make the people do this shit? Why does it smell like shit?'_

'_**Were you asking me because I sure as hell don't know?'**_

'_No, of course not dipshit! I have that terrible habit of talking and thinking to myself and you know it.'_

'_**Yeah, but it is fun to tease you, rouga.'**_

'_Well if he's a shinobi, he must don't know shit about sealing jutsus._

'_**Rouga wait, remember when we were following him.'**_

'_Yeah, the villagers treated him like shit. They'd glare, sneer, curse, and I even think one lady spit at him, why?'_

'_**Well think about. Jinchuuriki are loners who are hated by nearly everyone for what they are.'**_

'_You can't mean that?'_ Yiji hit himself in the forehead with an open palm.

'_**Right under our fucking noses!' **__'Right under our fucking noses!'_

'_**So he's the Kyuubi vessel, my hunch was dead on.'**_

'_I knew those shitty whisker marks on his face weren't tattoos. I knew I should've at least mentioned it.'_

'_**You know what to do right rouga.'**_

'_Of course, shit head.'_ Yiji jumped down onto Naruto's doorstep and then knocked three times.

Then he heard some moving around inside. "Who is it?"

"Just me, Dijango Yiji." Naruto opened the door with a grim look on his face. "Oh man, did you take a shit and miss the toilet, fuck man!"

"It was the villagers; they have a tendency to do things like that to my apartment."

"Augh, WHY?!"

"I don't know myself."

"Horrible stench aside, I need to talk to you in private."

"Where?"

"Outside the village."

"WHAT? Why there?"

"That way I'll be sure we'll be alone and besides when we spar there won't be any people getting in the way."

"There are places like that here; there isn't a need to go outside the village."

"This is something I don't want your family and friends to hear or see."

"Do you know something about Akatsuki?"

"Yeah, I know just a little more than you and Jiraiya do and what I'm going to say and show you will involve them."

"I'll have to clear it with Baa-chan, first."

"WHAT? Your grandma."

"The Hokage."

"Fine, but don't tell them you're with me, just a long lost friend."

"Why should I trust you? You come out of nowhere and tell me to leave my village."

"I not telling you to run away from the village with me because that alone sounds incredibly homosexual. All I want you to do is leave the border for about an hour or so, but technically you'd be leaving the village."

"Then why don't you want me to tell her who you are."

"That's more for her own well being, since she's close to you I assume she would be worried if he knew I was a missing nin."

"What if I told you I still don't trust you?"

"I don't know, you're just going to have to trust your gut on this one. I'll meet you at Ichiraku's place, if you want to know what I know. You have twenty-five minutes before I'm forced to switch to plan B."

"Plan B?"

"Drag you out of here and use force to get my point across." Naruto chuckled and they both shuushined away.

* * *

_Hokage's Office_

Tsunade was sitting down enjoying some sake. She was celebrating because she had finally finished her mountain of paperwork after about a week of hard work. With Naruto out of commission a lot of her paperwork was cut in half.

She let out a long sigh. "It's so peaceful around here, but then again it's also boring as hell." Then a rip roaring crash was heard and just few moments afterwards, she realized something or someone had broken her window. She had a good idea of who it was and knew paperwork would come of that broken window.

She let out another sigh and set her sake dish down. "What is Naruto?"

"I need permission to temporarily leave the village."

"What? Why?"

"Because a friend of mine wants to talk to me alone."

"Why can't he or she talk about whatever inside the village?"

"It's an extremely secretive thing."

"Who is it? Someone I know?"

"No, I just met him. Look up Dijango Yiji in the bingo book he said he had quite a record." Tsunade pulled out a bingo book and his face was there but it was when he was much younger.

"He's an S-class missing nin from Kumogakure. Not only that but it says he's a dangerous killer who has no remorse for who he kills. It says he kills without reason and this picture is dated to about ten years ago."

"There's no way that this kid in the book can be the same guy I met."

"Looks can be deceiving Naruto as a ninja you should know that."

"If that's so, then he must be a genjutsu master."

"What do you mean?"

"I met him at Ichiraku's and we talked for a little bit. He was kind and gentle, and he also has a bit of problem with talking to himself."

"Why do you trust him?"

"I don't really trust him all that much. But he says he knows more about Akatsuki than even Jiraiya. If that's true it could lead to us finding their hideout, and we can't pass up a chance like that."

"That's true, but you should at least have some back up."

"That can do more harm than good. If he's as dangerous as the book says then he would wipe out my back up team without second thought."

"I guess you're right, but I can't get approval of your temporary leave in a hurry. It could take days, and I take it time is of the essence."

"Not even if I step out for a minute or two."

"I would be forced to consider you a missing nin if the Council found out. And I expect they'd go twice as hard on you just because you're a jinchuuriki." They both just sat there and thought._ 'That's it!'_ "I have an idea."

"I'm listening."

"But it involves you leaving for longer than you initially intended to."

"What?"

"A mission, I can create one that will have you travel out of Konoha to deliver 'important documents' to an ally nation."

"That's a great idea, it will give me ample time to find out what I need to know and still be a ninja. Not only that but I get paid as well."

"Pay will be miniscule, since it will be a D-rank mission."

"Aww Baa-chan, you can't make it rank, so I can get higher pay." he said teasingly.

"You already know I'm stretching it as thin as it'll get Naruto."

"Sheesh, lighten up I was joking, so where will I be going."

"Just for that little joke, Suna. I'll send the Kazekage a letter before hand telling them why you're there."

"But it such a long journey, and it's hot and sandy."

"Quit whining, this is a golden opportunity to find out about Akatsuki and you're not passing it up." Naruto left with huff after receiving a quick bullshit letter. He also broke another window just the spite the old hag.

* * *

_Ichiraku Ramen_

Yiji was sitting there at a stool waiting while tapping his finger on the table. Old man Teuchi stood forward watching deciding he was going to say something.

"Dijango-san, do you want some Ramen."

"Oh I'm sorry; no I'm just here waiting for Uzumaki-san."

"So you did catch up to him, good for you."

"Yeah." About fifteen minutes passed with a few costumers coming in and out. "Hey ya know what old man I'll take you up on your offer, I take some pork ramen."

"Coming right up." He left and after about eight minutes he came back with the Ramen Yiji ordered. "Here you are, enjoy."

"Arigatou." He took a quick blow on his food and shoveled it down rather fast. He also paid and was going for another bowl until Naruto came jumping up behind him. "I guess I'll be gobbling this down as well, nice timing Naruto!" He quickly swallowed the ramen and turned around quickly to where no one could see his face. He started fanning his mouth. _'Shit that's hot! Shit.' _

"Can we go I thought we were in a hurry?"

"Ya know I was I first and now I can't for the death of me think of why."

"What?"

"Yeah, but you got approval already, that was fast."

Naruto had his mouth gaping open. "I'll kill you." He ran at Yiji and proceeded comically choking him muttering this and that.

* * *

A/N: What a twist? No not really. Well there's another chapter down. So what do think is so important that must be said about Akatsuki?

Translations: Arigatou-thank you

For the whole translations thing there one be many, mostly to jutsus and bloodlines that appear along the way. I don't have much to say but keep reading and review.

Oh wait there is one thing; tell me what you think about my pre-Chapter quotes, I'd like to know your thoughts on those.

That's it ja ne!


	3. A New Jutsu

Naruto and the Tenth Jinchuuriki

A/N: Readers thank you as for reviewers there aren't any as of yet. Anyways on a better note inspiration struck as I was walking around my neighborhood. So I'm updating, and also on my little stroll; I saw a tree that look like it had an ass on it. Yup that's right an ass with a crack and everything; I thought I'd share that with you.

"A wise man once said it takes many nails to build a crib but one screw to fill it." (NC)

Key: "talking" _'thinking' _**"Bijuu: outside mind" **_**'Bijuu: inside mind'**_ (side comments)

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Jutsu

"Geez, Naruto you almost seem mad at me." said Yiji as he laughed.

"Of course I'm mad I thought were in a hurry."

"I said I forgot why, sheesh, SOOR-RRYY!"

"Let's get going so I can hurry up and get this to Suna." They both walked to the gates of Konoha. Naruto received the usual glares, and so did Yiji. Naruto also heard the same mutterings everyday and he was starting to fell really bad and uncomfortable because Yiji was receiving the exact same treatment he was.

"Yiji lets hurry up. We shouldn't be here any longer than we have to."

Yiji let out a huge laugh and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "If we run or use shunshin that means they got to us with their words, but if we stay and ignore them they feel stupid."

"But you don-"

Yiji hit him over the head to shut him up. "Trust me on this, all will be understood in due time. Until then don't worry about me."

After what seemed like forever they reached the gates. "Naruto, let me ask you something if ya don't mind since it's kinda personal."

"What?"

"Do like this place?" (A somewhat confused looked coming from Naruto.) "Do you like being a resident in Konoha?"

"Oh, are you asking that because of what happened earlier?"

"Aww nevermind forget I asked."

"No wait I ca-"

Then all of a sudden a huge amount of killer intent came from Yiji. "FOR—GET IT!"

"Gotcha, sheesh, chill Yiji."

Then in that same instant Yiji let out another huge laugh. Then Naruto went through the 'leaving Konoha on a mission' procedures and a few moments later and they were out of the village. Then after about forty-five minutes of travel they were a good distance between Suna and Konoha. "This seems far enough."

"What do you mean Yiji?"

"I can tell you all I know right here, but first put these in your ear." He handed him some weird looking earplugs.

"What for?"

"Just do it." Naruto reluctantly put the said earplugs in his ear. "Alright stand back a little." Yiji did some one handed signs; boar, monkey, snake, and rat. Then he put his middle finger to his thumb with his index slightly bent. "Hekireki no Jutsu!" He then snapped his fingers on that same hand and a huge wave of sound erupted. It was so loud Naruto had held his ears even though he had on earplugs. "All clear."

"What the hell? Shit, could you at least warn me next time."

"I gave you earplugs didn't I?"

"Yeah, without any explanation as to why."

"I also told you to stand back, and since I gave you earplugs that should have been some indication that it was a technique that deals with sound."

Naruto tensed up and was about to strike Yiji, but Yiji just let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry I'm not affiliated with Otogakure. That attack was a lightening/thunder jutsu, it just had a sound element to it."

Naruto calmed down, but was still on his guard. "What was that attack for?"

"Anyone foolish enough to follow us."

"But what if someone sent by the Hokage that I knew followed us?" Asked Naruto as he grabbed Yiji by the collar and jerked him around.

"Don't worry that attack doesn't kill at a far distances without earplugs, just stuns. If someone was following us they'd be deaf for a couple of days at most as long as they were at least 65.7534 feet away from my fingers."

Naruto was calm again. Then he slipped out the kunai under his sleeve and put it at Yiji's throat. "Alright then, tell me what I want to know."

"While your little Hide-a-Kunai is somewhat threatening you are at no position to demand anything from me." Then Naruto heard electricity crackling and looked down. Yiji's index and middle fingers were pointed right at his heart charged with electricity. Naruto laughed.

Then Yiji felt a bit of pressure on the back of his head. "A clone huh."

"I saw you start making one handed hand signs so I retaliated. So start talking."

"Nice move, but I would say it's about even." Then Naruto hear that same sound but it was behind his head.

Naruto gritted his teeth while Yiji laughed. Then they both dispelled their clones and Yiji discharged his fingers while Naruto put away his kunai. "I'm sure I have piqued your curiosity so I'll just come out with it."

"Finally."

"You can dispel a genjutsu right?"

"Yeah, I'm not some pathetic genin."

'_Could've fooled me.'_ "Alright, dispel my henge that I'm sure you were aware of."

"You are wearing a henge?"

'_Definitely could've fooled me.'_ "You didn't notice?"

"Yeah I did notice, I'm just messin' with ya. Hahahahahaha."

"Yeah, right. Just dispel it, so I can hurry up and get this over with."

Naruto put his fingers in the ram seal, and whispered "kai".

Yiji just sighed as Naruto stared at him with awe as his true form came into view. "Whoa, What the fuck??"

Yiji's light brown and wild bushy hair turned jet black and was slicked back. His ears disappeared from the side of his head and rested on the top of his head in the form of big, furry dog ears. His canines and his overall body size grew, then he hunched slightly in a more feral stance, but the most disturbing thing was the big, long, furry, and puffy tail coming through a hole in his pants. "This is what I really look like. As you can see I have a good reason to keep a henge." Naruto nodded dumbly. "Now that the second hardest part is over. Time to proceed with the hardest; I'll need you to contact the Kyuubi since this involves him. Naruto couldn't help but stare; it wasn't hateful or anything just blank. (Could you blame him?) Yiji snapped his fingers lightly. "C'mon Naruto stay with me here."

"Oh, yeah right." Naruto still had his blank stare and Yiji was growing tick marks on his forehead.

"Right ear, make it quick. REAL QUICK!" Naruto, with Ninja Quickness lightly tapped his right ear with his fingers. "Okay, now get the Kyuubi before I send you back to Konoha in a coffin."

"Alright, alright. Sheesh bossy." Naruto closed his eyes and found himself in a familiar landscape except one huge blatant difference. The room still had his cage but the room wasn't dank and dark. It wasn't like a shining sun with a blue sky, but it was calming with dark colors that flowed into each other and creating a vortex that ran everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The only thing that was the same was the ankle high water. It was new and unexpected to say the least. The All Great Kyuubi, destroyer of villages was sleeping peacefully like a little kitten.

'_Uhh Kyuubi.'_ The fox stirred slightly. _'Hey Kyuubi.' _

The fox woke up with a yawn. _**'What kit?'**_

'_I had come to talk to you about something, but what's with this place.'_

'_**Oh I see you noticed that too.'**_

'_How?'_

'_**Well I control the landscape of this portion of your mind with a little of your influence. Ever since that last battle it was like your mind was a hamster strung up on caffeine. Since your mind was always in confusion, even during your happiest times, I was miserable. All I get is some little brat demanding for power, a host with a shitty life, and it's lonely. Recently when you came to your little revelation everything cleared up and you didn't ask me for power after that little Sakura 'incident'. Then I got a decent conversation out of you and this happened more against my will.'**_

'_Wait you were the one encouraging me to take your power.'_

'_**Was I? I only wanted freedom, the more I gave you the more I felt free. Besides my power can be harmless.'**_

'_I've heard that line before. You expect me to believe your power is harmless when the last time I went four tails, my skin was peeled off, and my muscles were torn.'_

'_**That is only because of the seal.'**_

'_Nice try, but you're here to stay.'_

'_**What did you come here for in the first place?'**_

'_Uuummm what was it?...' 'Oh I remember now that guy Yiji told me to get in contact with you.'_

'_**Intersting, well wake up! I'll be listening in from here.'**_

Naruto opened his eyes and he looked at Yiji. He couldn't believe it, that bastard was asleep, standing up which was kind of odd. He watched as Yiji's tail swayed back and forth as his ear twitched every now and then. "Wake up!"

Yiji eyes slowly opened, and he stretched with a yawn. "What is it?"

"I should ask you that!"

"Why?"

"You told me to contact the fox, which I did."

"Why did I do that?"

"THAT'S MY LINE!! Do you have some remembering disease or something?"

"Ya know, I not sure myself?" He was thinking then he saw his black furry tail swishing around in the wind. "Oh yeah, that's right."

Yiji's face went semi-serious. "Naruto, haven't you ever wondered about the tail, ears, and canines?"

"Well the thought has crossed my mind a couple of times, but I'm a ninja and ya have to expect the unexpected."

"All you had to say was no."

"Just get the point."

"Okay, let's start with what you already know. I'm a jinchuuriki that you've guessed so far." Naruto had a blank look on his face. "So you haven't figured it out."

"Well I did make a couple connections."

"Anyways how many other Jinchuuriki do you think Akatsuki has?"

"Five or six maybe?"

"All of them except you and me."

"What are you sure?"

"I'm not just sure I'm HIV positive."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm joking, I'm not HIV positive, but Akatsuki really has all the rest of the bijuu."

"How can I be sure you don't have HIV?"

"BAKA! HIV isn't like a cold, it is only spread through, sex fluids, blood, and inheritance. Have you ever been sick?"

"Well no, but that's because I take care of myself."

"No one takes care of themselves to the point they NEVER get sick."

"What are you getting at?"

"The bijuu, they heal and prevent disease. It's like the most powerful antibiotic anyone could ask for."

"So if I had sex with some girl with some STDs without a condom, I wouldn't catch any of them."

"No, but your sperm can still get her pregnant. WAIT! WHERE THE HELL DID I LEAVE OFF!! DAMN IT NARUTO!!"

"Uhh, now I forgot."

'_**AKATSUKI, YOU DUMBASS!!'**_ said both bijuu inside their host's head.

"You don't have to yell." said both Jinchuuriki in unison.

"Alright, yeah they have all the other ones. How was your bijuu sealed inside your body?"

"Death God seal."

"I see. It will work then."

"What is 'It'. And which tailed beast is sealed inside you?"

"You'll know which tailed beast it is in due time. As for 'it' I'll explain that now."

"'It' is a process that will allow you to keep the Kyuubi sealed inside you, but you can assess his power in an emergency without any bad effects to your body. The only stipulation is that he will never be able to be removed from your body no matter what, which can be a good or bad thing. Not only that, but your body will show the effects like my own. This is the Fusion Seal no Jutsu. It is normally done with people and it is much different. Then it evolved to the point where it could be used for bijuu, and now you will use it for bijuu sealed inside the person."

"You almost sound like I'm the first one to do this."

"In this way, you're right."

"You mean that this hasn't been tested."

"Everything starts somewhere, besides I was the first one to perform bijuu human fusion and I get the benefits. Don't be such a pussy."

"You mean I get a tail and crazy looking ears."

"No it won't be to that extent. What happens to your appearance when you use the Kyuubi's power."

"Well….umm…my canines and fingernails get longer, my hair gets wilder, my whisker marks get darker, my eyes turn red and the pupils become slits."

"All that stuff that you just said will be permanent, but maybe less severe."

"WHAT?"

"Yup."

Naruto thought for a long while. "What about my kids? If I have kids, will my genetic alterations apply to them?"

"Wow, you do have a brain. Well in all senses of logic it should, but I'm not one hundred percent sure. I never thought of having kids, so that never occurred to me."

"I see, but I'm sure you've thought of having a wife someday."

"Nope, my plan was to kill who was necessary and wander until I die."

"You've never thought of a family?"

"No. Plain and simple."

"Why?"

"I'm different from you and Gaara, it was and IS TOO LATE FOR ME!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get into your personal life."

"No, I apologize; I let my emotions get the better of me. Anymore questions on the jutsu."

"Let me think on it." _'I wonder what he meant by him being different from me and Gaara? Amy way is there anything I'm not thinking of with this jutsu?'_

'_**Now I remember, but he can't mean that. How did he find out?'**_

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_**I have heard of the process of which he speaks.'**_

'_So what is it?'_

'_If you succeed you get emergency chakra reserves, but if you fail I AM FREE! Ha hahahahahaha!'_

That idea did not sit well with Naruto. "Well it will be quite an adjustment, but there is something you're not telling me."

"This jutsu requires speed and if you fail the Kyuubi is free."

"How do I perform the jutsu?"

"Well…you have to take a handful of that ankle high water in your mindscape; there's water in your mindscape, right?"

"Yeah."

"Take that water in your hands, spit in it, put chakra into it and throw it on the seal. The seal will restick fully on the wall, but the kanji for seal will be erased and it will be just a blank piece of paper. By that time you have five seconds to rewrite the kanji for fusion in your blood."

"Five seconds is a long time. What you're taking about would take a half a second tops."

"Without resistance you're absolutely right."

"Resistance?"

"Yeah, once the kanji has been erased, the cage will be weak for that five seconds and the Kyuubi will be able to send out his arms, legs, and tails to stop you."

"So you mean to tell me that I have to fight the Kyuubi and write kanji in my blood."

"Basically, yes."

Naruto thought about it for a while. "Wait, I'll just use Kage Bunshin. It'll be easy."

"If you can use jutsus, so can he."

Naruto thought about it a little longer. "Why should I do this I don't get any real benefits?"

"Aho, it does. My features aren't just for show; my senses are increased to super sensitive levels that I control as easy as breathing, and whenever I'm empty of chakra during an emergency I have my bijuu chakra to use without any damage to me or him."

"Super senses can't be all that great and I'll die before I use the Kyuubi's chakra again."

"Is that because you aren't in control. You've hurt your precious people in the past."

"Yeah."

"That's your own emotion only being enhanced by the Kyuubi's chakra. You could have been a little mad at that person, even only to a hundred thousandth of a degree and it would bloom to hatred with enough chakra."

"That's why I won't use it; I know I get mad sometimes."

"Well with the seal in your blood it won't be like that. It will feel exactly like your chakra. It's more like fusion than sealing."

"Why did you tell me to tell the Kyuubi? I could have done this when he was sleep and performed it without fail."

"Then you could've ended up paralyzed or dead."

"What? How?"

"If one of you would have been unconscious, which is sleep in a nutshell, during the fusion. That sleeping half would have stayed that way permanently, fusion is unpredictable; you could lose the function of your ligaments, became deaf, became a vegetable, or even died. I was also too optimistic in thinking that the Kyuubi would agree because he must know by now that he benefits from this too."

"How does this benefit the Kyuubi?"

"Because he'd have more freedom, be in less pain, and he wouldn't be lonely."

"So I have to decide whether or not to do this."

"Yup."

"I'll see if I can get less resistance."

'_**No deal.' **_said the Kyuubi with a sinister smirk.

'_But why? You could basically be free and you'll have more power.'_

'_**I don't care about power. Why be nearly free when I could be fully free.'**_

'_Well I won't try unless you agree to sit and wait while I do the jutsu.'_

'_**All you have to do is make one mistake and one near death experience. BAM! You use my power unintentionally and kill one of your 'precious' people.'**_

Naruto couldn't deny this, one of the times he was training; he accidentally used all his chakra and the fox could step in. The fox gave him some of his chakra and he was alive, but he nearly killed Kakashi when he saw him. Kakashi had heard a bunch of noise and he went to see what it was. He saw Naruto, which was no surprise there, lying on the ground. He was going to take him to the hospital, but then the red chakra appeared and BAM! Next thing he knew he was fighting Naruto who was transforming more and more. Good thing he managed to summon Pakkun to get Yamato or he'd be dead.

'_Well it wouldn't be any better if YOU were FREE!'_

"Yiji I'm not sure if I can do it."

"I was just wanted to let you know the option exists."

"I don't want the fox free, but I don't want to hurt my precious people."

Yiji flicked him in the head. "Ow what was that for?"

"For being an idiot."

"What do mean?"

"With that kind of conviction the Kyuubi would end up taking over you."

"What?"

"Yeah, I probably should've mentioned this earlier, but your will power would hold the Kyuubi back if the fusion was a success. You'd have the advantage since your body would've been the original mold for the onset fusion. But you don't believe you can do it, so it would fail and even if it did succeed the Kyuubi would take control since fusion is a fifty-fifty type deal mostly."

"Ya know what you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

"I won't know if I don't try."

The Kyuubi laughed. _**'Freedom came quicker than I thought.'**_

"I will succeed and you won't be free, as a matter of fact I'll do it with everything I have, for the sake of those closest to me."

'_**Rouga, tell the boy to tell that old fox 'The fox's claw goes into the monkey's nest, but gets bitten on the left ear by the cat and it shall come nigh thee'.'**_

'_What the hell does that mean?'_

'_**He'll know, just do it'**_

"Hold on Naruto before you do that jutsu."

"What is it Yiji?"

"My bijuu said to tell the Kyuubi 'The fox's claw goes into the monkey's nest, but gets bitten on the left ear by the cat and it shall come nigh thee'.'

"What the hell does that mean?"

"The Kyuubi will know. Just do it."

"Alright." Naruto went into his mindscape yet again. _'Kyuubi prepare to be fused with me.'_

'_**You must mean prepare to be FREE Kyuubi!'**_

'_We'll see.'_

'_**Indeed we shall.'**_

'_Oh and Yiji told me that his bijuu told him, to tell me, to tell you that.'_

'_**Out with it boy!'**_

'_The fox's claw goes into the monkey's nest, but gets bitten on the left ear by the cat and it shall come nigh thee.'_

* * *

A/N: What the hell does that mean? Who knows, well I know. Still take in note that they are still on their way to Suna. Anyways another chapter down.

Oh, and if you read my other story it's not updated as of yet, just thought I should let you know since I update them both at the same time.

Translations: baka-idiot, aho-stupid, and Hekireki no Jutsu-thunderclap technique.

NC: credited to

www. jokesnjokes .net/ funny.jokes.amusing. humor.laughs/ Wisdom/ confucius001.htm (minus spaces)

See ya next time ja ne!


	4. An Old Wolf's Tale

Naruto and the Tenth Jinchuuriki

Yo, I thought I'd update a little sooner since one reader wanted to see what happened and voiced as much in a review. Now as I start the story I'd like to thank my readers and reviewer.

"A wise man once said the one who laughs last is the slowest."

Key: "talking" _'thinking' _**"Bijuu: outside mind" **_**'Bijuu: inside mind'**_ (side comments)

* * *

Chapter 4: An Old Wolf's Tale

Naruto was going to laugh, but the current situation didn't really allow for it. The Kyuubi's jaw dropped and his eyes were wide. He shook it off and went livid.

'_**Damn I hate that guy.'**_ The Kyuubi tensed up as Naruto had took up some water, spit in it, and pushed a little chakra into it.

Naruto took a deep breath. '_I AM GOING TO WIN!! PLAIN AND SIMPLE!!'_

'_**Is that what you think? How foolish.'**_

Naruto threw the mixture of fluids and chakra at the seal and went straight on the offensive as the mark erased and the seal was completely on the wall. Naruto already had a Rasengan in his hand with the help of a clone, but the Kyuubi responded with a Katon jutsu. Naruto was a little baffled at the sheer size of the fireball that was launched at him. The jutsus basically cancelled each other and the Kyuubi went into Taijutsu by attacking with his nine monstrous tails. One tail sweep down right on Naruto, but it poofed away in a puff of smoke. But before the clone went out it managed to do Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Then the Kyuubi went wide eyed as he realized what was goning on.

The real Naruto was off to the side. He bit his index finger and began writing.

'_**Katon: Karyu Endan'**_ The Kyuubi smirked as Naruto was forced back only getting a forth of the kanji written. _**'Not so fast kit, I won't be free if you do that.'**_

Naruto put on a serious face. _'Three seconds left, I'll have to step my game up.' _He sent out another batch of clones and fought off any oncoming attacks as the clones created Rasengans. The real Naruto threw a bunch of shuriken at the Kyuubi only to have them deflected by a tail.

'_**I'll end this in one more move.' **_The Kyuubi began sucking in chakra orbs that came from everywhere. Naruto went wide eyed as he remembered the description of the last time he went four tails against Orochimaru.

Naruto pointed towards the Kyuubi. _'Move forward, it's now or never!'_ There were eleven clones, each with a Rasengan. They ran forward as the Kyuubi's extensions retracted. Naruto was about to run to the bloody paper to finish the job, but stopped and gawked for a moment at the spectacle before him. Red colored Rasengans began swirling on the tips of the Kyuubi's tails and paws as the chakra orb absorption began to slow down. _'That ain't good.'_

The Kyuubi's and the Naruto clone's Rasengans both cancelled each out and the Kyuubi's next attack was ready. _**'Get ready kit because this one's got some stank on it. Gurando Chakra Bakudan!'**_

Naruto thought quickly and pushed as much chakra as he could into the water and was at awe as it rose and became a great wall. '_Chakra v.s. chakra, who will win?' _There was a great flash of light as the pure chakra collided against each other.

* * *

_Outside Naruto's Mind (about five seconds earlier)_

Yiji just stood and watched Naruto stand still like a statue. He poked Naruto in the forehead.

"Yup, he's out. Hehehehe." Then not a split second later a surge of chakra surrounded Naruto in colors of red and blue. "Damn, it's time already." He did some hands and put his hands on the ground. "Raiton: Raikou Shouheki." Lightning surrounded the base of where Naruto stood, then it shot up, and became a barrier with the kanji for 'hold' engraved in lightning.

"That should do it. Now let's see if you have what it takes Naruto." Blue and red chakra danced around Naruto at high speeds.

"What will it be Naruto and the Kyuubi or Naruubi or will it be Kyuuruto. Hmmm?"

"NaruKyu?"

"Kyuunari?"

'_**Focus you BAKA!!'**_

"Oh, oh yea right, about one and a half seconds to go." The blue and red separated far from each other and held their positions. Then they crashed together and there was a big flash of light. "It's time for the moment of truth."

* * *

_Naruto's Mindscape_

The chakra attacks ended in stalemate and both combatants breathed heavily. The Kyuubi let a huge roaring laugh. _**'Hu hu heheahahahahahaha. You lose kit.'**_

'_Are you blind or stupid our attacks cancelled each out.'_

'_**Your mission was to write while mine was to stall you, which I've done excellently if I do say so myself.'**_

'_You missed one key factor though.'_

'_**What's that?'**_

'_You are still locked behind bars.'_

'_**That will change soon enough.'**_

'_I'll give you a hint. Clones can bleed too.'_

The Kyuubi's eyes went wide with horror. _**'You can't possibly mean.'**_ A poof came from the paper with the kanji for fusion written in blood.

'_I win.'_

The Kyuubi laughed again. _**'So you were worthy of my power after all kit.'**_

Naruto titled his head and had a dumb look on his face. _'Whhhaaaatt?'_

Before he could get an answer, the landscape changed yet again. It swirled of orange, red, blue, and green in a huge vortex of color. Both the Kyuubi and Naruto floated in what seemed like a wind tunnel. Then the land transformed into a beautiful grassland with a couple of trees, flowers, and a small relaxing hot spring. Naruto and the Kyuubi stood there baffled at what happened. The Kyuubi was free to wander in the grassland, but he wore a red spiked collar with a tag that bore the kanji for fusion written in blood.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ He turned to the Kyuubi.

'_**Don't look at me! I just as baffled as you are.'**_

Both Naruto and the Kyuubi sat down to think. _'So now what?'_

'_**Try waking up.'**_

'_I'll give it a try.'_

* * *

_Outskirts of Fire Country_

The flash of light started to dim down and surrounded a mysterious human shaped object. "Looks like he did it." Then the lightning barrier dissipated and there before Yiji was a solid being standing there.

'_So I've been thinking.'_

'_**Holy dog shit, you've been thinking! Miracles do come true!'**_

'_Oh ha ha very funny.'_

'_**Heeheheehehehe I thought so.'**_

'_Anyways, as I was saying what the hell did that phrase you told me to tell them mean?'_

'_**Oh that, it will be revealed in due time.'**_

'_I oughtta kick your hairy ass.'_

'_**As if you could rouga.'**_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. "He's finally waking up."

"Ehh Yiji, what happened?"

"You performed the Fusion Seal no Jutsu successfully." Yiji created a mirror from lightning. "Just take a look at yourself."

"How did you do that?"

"I have a strong lightning and thunder affinity, it's actually apart of my Kekke Genkai, but I'll explain that later. Now have a look see." Naruto had a quick look see at himself and found he couldn't look away, each glance brought in a new detail to his form. His ears hadn't visibly changed, but he could hear each breath Yiji took along with his heartbeat. He looked at his new eyes which were still ocean blue but instead of pupils they were slits. His canines grew a lot, but his fingernails remained the same. His whisker marks were also a shade darker. His hair was a little longer with red streaks and wilder look. One more thing was that he was taller as well, and his clothes were stretched out and torn. Now he was about Yiji's height.

"Whoa, looks like I'm going to need some new clothes."

"Yeah and I don't think you even have to wear a henge."

"Well when I get to Konoha I might or when I go clothes shopping."

"Oh that reminds here."

Naruto looked at the material questionably. "What are these?"

"Spare clothes until buy your own, oh and I don't have any orange sorry."

"Thanks." Naruto turned and went to find a tree and which he was dressed and undressed.

Naruto came back in long white robes with a blue edge and a mesh shirt underneath along with ocean blue pants to match his eyes. Yiji had on a black and white trench coat with the Yin Yang sign on the back with a straw hat. Naruto looked at Yiji quizzically. "Why'd you change clothes?"

"Just because."

"What about the hat?"

"What? I have a think for straw hats."

'_**Tell him of the contract rouga.'**_

"Alright calm the hell down."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "What did I do?"

"Sorry not you, my bijuu. He wants me to tell you of the summoning contract you can bring up with the Kyuubi."

"What?"

"Yeah, now that you're fused, you can draw up a summoning contract for foxes with the Kyuubi being the boss summon."

"Really, so if I summoned him he'd have to do what I say?"

"Basically as long as both he and you sign it. Oh wait I forgot, do you have any other summons?"

"Yeah toads."

Yiji winced a little. "It can be done but that complicates things."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, not only do you and the fox have to come into agreement, but so does your boss summon Gamabunta is it?"

"Yeah."

"And considering what I know of Konoha's history there is bad blood between those two."

"Ohh yeah. But why should I have the fox for a summons when toads are fine with me."

"You will become stronger, one of the few who have two summon types, unlike me. He can also teach you some Demon magic that he knows. Not only that, but a bijuu's raw power is helpful in a fight."

"I still don't know about that."

"My bijuu is pushing this not be."

"What is your bijuu by the way?"

'_**No rouga I shall tell it. Even though I won't meet that fox face to face, I'm sure he should be glad to see me.'**_

'_Alright. Fine by me.'_ "Hold Naruto my bijuu will tell you himself." He bit his thumb and did some handsigns. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

A poof of smoke and a flash of light later there stood a huge black wolf with eleven swaying tails. Naruto looked in awe, but something caught his eye. "Eleven tails? What does that mean?"

"**Greetings Naruto-kun would you mind bringing out that old fool of a fox for a few moments?"**

"I guess, but what about the extra tails."

"**I'll tell both you and him at the same time."**

'_Yo fox.'_

'_**I heard him and listening intently.'**_

"**I won't ask you to sign a contract for foxes since I've already encouraged your fusing."**

"What did that thing you wanted me to tell the Kyuubi mean?"

"**Arokusake should be able to answer that for you."**

Both Jinchuuriki looked at him questionable and voiced their confusion in unison. "Arokusake?"

"**The Kyuubi's real name, we all have one. I expected as much from you rouga, but Naruto I thought you knew."**

"**The boy never bothered to ask me."**

Naruto looked around. "How did the Kyuubi talk aloud?"

"Your mouth; he's able to do that as long as you let him."

"But I didn't let him?"

"Well since you didn't voluntarily stop him, it just happened."

Naruto looked at Yiji one more time. "Whoa, what happened to your…uuummm…appearance?"

Yiji looked normal, he didn't have wolf ears or a tail or fangs. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that when you summon your bijuu; it is like you are separated, but in actuality his spirit is still apart of you."

"So do lose your super senses?"

"They only decrease by a thousandth of a degree."

"Oh."

The giant wolf cleared his throat. **"Well anyways I am the Juuichibi Dorosuii."**

"But I can't believe all this time bijuu had names."

"**What about the Ichibi Shukaku?"**

Naruto laughed nervously. "But wait, you said Juuichibi as in eleven tails. I thought there were only nine."

"**Everyone does and that's how I wanted it to be. There are actually twelve of us as in the Zodiac, but not in the same animals."**

"Wait Yiji I thought you told me Akatsuki had all the bijuu except our own."

"**That is still correct since the ten tailed Phoenix and the twelve tailed Dragon are both dead."**

"I thought Phoenixes could be reborn from their own ashes."

"**That's a myth created by humans."**

Naruto's eyes glowed red. **"So tell me old friend why have you decided to show your face after so many decades, huh Doro?"**

"**Because that organization Akatsuki is close to completing their goal."**

Naruto's eyes went back to blue. "Which is what?"

"**I'm not sure, but it can't be good if they need all of the bijuu for it."**

"**So why do you need the help of me and the boy."**

"**Because I can't do even if I have a host."**

"**Where were you when I was attacked and sealed?"**

"**I knew you'd still be sore with me about that, so I one of the reasons I fused with Yiji. To make us even ground. Besides with a host channeling your energy, you are stronger."**

"**I'd never trade freedom for power and you know that! Not only that you weighed me down with that favor I owed you."**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa I never asked to be stuck with the fox in the first place."

Yiji looked at Naruto and then at Dorosuii. "What favor?"

'_**Will you let me speak boy?'**_

'_Why should I?'_

'_**How many times have I saved your ass when you were a child?"**_

'_Yeah, but you wanted to save yourself as well.'_

'_**Well I was put inside you under false pretenses.'**_

'_What do you mean by that?'_

'_**Let me speak now and I'll tell you all about later.'**_

'_I want to know now.'_

'_**Don't get cheeky brat! You may be worthy of fusion, but I won't take orders.'**_

'_Worthy?'_

'_**At first I just going to fight and escape, but when you told me that I knew it was from that old fool Doro. I remembered I owed him a favor, so I wouldn't escape, but I would test you.'**_

'_So are you saying you didn't fight your hardest?'_

'_**No I fought my hardest for the whole five seconds, but I decided that I'd stay in here until Doro's little plan was over.'**_

'_What plan?'_

'_**He needed me to stay inside you for power, so we both can free the other bijuu and stop Akatsuki.'**_

'_How do I know you aren't lying?'_

'_**Quite frankly you don't, but it's your choice to except it or deny it.'**_

Yiji began poking Naruto in the forehead. "Yo Naruto, you there?"

Naruto hit Yiji's hand away. "Stop poking me."

"You went into a trance, Hehehehehe."

"Well Dorosuii-san what plan did you have for stopping Akatsuki?"

"Whoa, I want my questioned answered first. What favor?"

Naruto let out a heavy sigh and his eyes turned red. **"I had a small desire for Lucia the Nibi and he helped me achieve that goal."**

"**Desire? Please Roku you were in love. All you'd think about was 'Lucia-chan'." **Dorosuii started to laugh while Naruto blushed a little.

Yiji also joined in on the laugh. "I didn't think great demons got embarrassed."

Naruto turned back to normal and also laughed. _**'You have no room to laugh kit because of your 'Sakura-chan' you think you love so much.'**_

Naruto stopped laughing and cleared his throat. "What about Akatsuki?"

Yiji ears moved slightly. "Speaking of Akatsuki, ya might want to use your demon magic to become human Dorosuii." The great wolf was surrounded by black fire and then he was a human that looked similar to Yiji.

"**Well we try to find their hideout and do an infiltration. Afterwards, we start from the weakest and move up. As for any other details I can explain because we are being watched by their main spy Zetsu."**

Both Yiji and Naruto nodded their heads and continued to Suna. Then Dorosuii poofed away in smoke as Yiji quickly used his version of demon magic to create a strong henge on both him and Naruto. Yiji had on his old Akatsuki style cloak with red-orange flames while Naruto had on his old orange and black jumpsuit. Naruto leaned over toward him and said in a whisper "Will this hold?"

Yiji smiled. "Yup."

For the next two hours they walked in a comfortable silence; Naruto because he thought it was cool that he could hear Zetsu movements in the ground and Yiji because he didn't really care. After a while Zetsu stopped tracking them and they picked up small talk. Then Yiji dropped the illusion and used a regular henge on himself. He kept his attire from before (white and black outfit), but lost his more animalistic qualities like in Konoha.

Naruto looked at himself and Yiji. "Why'd you dropped the illusion?"

"Because Zetsu's gone and your friends in Suna should know of your new look."

"I thought I'd ease them into it instead of full on shock."

"They'd find out anyway, might as well get it over with."

"What about you?"

"They are YOUR FRIENDS and besides you turned out more normal than I did."

Naruto grunted as sand crunched inside his opened toed boot. "I am really starting to hate sand."

"Well that means we are close. Besides you really should wear close tied shoes or walk onto of the sand by using the water walk technique."

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're an idiot."

"Says the guy who can hardly remember things people tell him."

As they were walking, they reached Suna's gates. "Well it seems we are here."

"Don't change the subject."

The two guards on duty stood up; one was tall and bald, the other had short hair with a scar on his cheek. The tall, bald one spoke. "Present proper documentation along with a reason."

Then the shorter one jumped up. "Oi, Uzumaki-san hey c'mon in."

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Thanks, but I'm not one hundred percent sure who you are?"

"What? Are you kiddin' me? I've only heard of you through story. The great blonde with a whisker marks and a reassuring smile. The one who saved the Kazekage. I almost didn't recognize you."

The bald man turned to his partner. "Yeah I recognize him now. Get your ass in here, any friend of the Kazekage is a friend of ours."

"What about my friend here?"

They both looked at each, then at Yiji, then at Naruto, and back at each other. "Sure why not."

Yiji and Naruto walked in through the gates. They looked around while some people smiled and waved at them. They finally made it to the Kazekage tower after a couple of Ramen stops where they were met by Kankuro and Temari.

Naruto and Kankuro shook hands. "Yo, Kankuro, Temari."

Kankuro looked at him carefully. "Whoa Naruto you've changed a lot since I last saw you. Not only that, but you're taller."

Temari looked at him. "A little cuter too."

Naruto blushed a little while Yiji laughed. Kankuro and Temari both looked at him strangely. "Oh I'm sorry this is my friend Dijango Yiji."

Yiji tipped his hat. "Yo."

They all entered Gaara's office and walked in on Gaara sleeping on a stack of paperwork. Naruto looked at him and starting poking him in the head. "Wakey, wakey sleepy head."

Gaara slowly opened his eyes and quirked an eyebrow (but he doesn't have any). "What happened to you Naruto?"

"Always to the point, eh Gaara."

"That didn't answer my question Naruto."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well me and the Kyuubi..kinda…sort of…….fused."

The sand siblings were shocked. "How did you do that? And why?"

"Yiji here showed me and because of Akatsuki."

That made everyone turn their eyes on him and Gaara was the one who spoke again. "So are you also a jinchuuriki?"

"Well yeah."

Kankuro looked at Yiji suspiciously. "I suppose you've done fusion with your bijuu as well. (received a nod) So why don't you look more animal like."

"Because I wear a henge."

Then Kankuro proceeded to do the ram seal, but Yiji warped over and stopped him. "Please reframe from ding that."

Kankuro brought out his puppets while Gaara was about to do the ram seal as well. A Raikou Bunshin stopped Gaara in his tracks. "Seriously."

Then Gaara sand started to swirl around both clone and original. "Why should we trust you?"

"Because I am Naruto's ally and I have information regarding Akatsuki."

Kankuro put his puppets away and Gaara's sand settled. Naruto snickered and whispered "Kai."

Then Yiji henge dropped and his true form came into view with the same clothes. "NAARRRUUUTOOO!"

Yiji preceded choking and hitting Naruto while he laughed and the sand siblings stared dumbfounded.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter on the rocks.

The whole straw hat thing is a One Piece reference although his hat looks nothing like Luffy's except for being made out of straw.

Translations: Gurando Chakra Bakudan-Great Chakra Bomb, Raiton: Raikou Shouheki, lightning release: lightning barrier, Katon: Karyu Endan - Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile.

Sorry for short chapters, I'll try to lengthen them as the story progresses. So read and review.

Well next time, ja ne!


	5. Old Friends, New Scent

Naruto and the Tenth Jinchuuriki

Thank you readers one and all. I've got a poll for all of you guys that will last for three chapters, so it will be closed and the results will be revealed in Chapter 8. Who should Yiji be paired with? So go to my profile and VOTE!! As for Naruto I already have an idea in mind, but it's a little overused. See if you can guess it.

"Wise man once said to meet girl in park is good, but to park meat in girl is better." (NC)

Key: "talking" _'thinking' _**"Bijuu: outside mind" **_**'Bijuu: inside mind'**_ (side comments)

* * *

Chapter 5: Old Friends, New Scent

After the sand siblings had torn Yiji from a lumpy Naruto, they all took a seat. Gaara cleared his throat gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Dijango-san, you can put your henge back on."

Yiji eyebrow twitched. "There's no point to that, now." Temari reached up to touch it. Without looking at her, he whispered, "Trust me they're real and attached to my head." Temari put her hand back and faced Gaara nonchalantly.

"So Naruto tell me everything you know of Akatsuki and this whole 'situation' with yourself here."

Naruto explained everything while Yiji was snoring loudly. Gaara and his siblings were listening intently. Naruto stopped talking and Gaara nodded. "So all of that happened in the time it took to get here. That's amazing." Then a bird flew into Gaara's window. "It's a message from Hokage-sama herself."

Naruto perked up and smiled. "Baa-chan? What did she have to say?" Gaara took the message off the bird's legs and read to himself. Gaara looked gravely at his newly red and blonde friend. "What is Gaara?"

Gaara closed and opened his eyes slowly. "Old team Asuma and Kakashi made up of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and their captain Sarutobi Asuma along with Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai. They were also supported by the monks up at the fire temple and a few Daimyo guards." Naruto nodded once quickly, and Yiji cracked an eye open. "They were sent on a mission just before you left. It was a transport/guard mission given to them by the fire Daimyo himself; the details aren't specified here. As they were on their mission two Akatsuki members intervened." Naruto was clinching his fists and his chakra was starting to swirl around him, but his blue eyes remained while Yiji was in full attention. "Well everyone fought hard, but nearly all the monks were killed along with Chikui and Asuma. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio was left alive, but were badly injured and in the hospital. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai also made it out alive as well. The other good news is they managed to kill both Akatsuki members and take one of their rings."

Naruto calmed down and frowned. "So all that happened in my absence?"

Gaara looked up at Naruto and back at the note. "I would like to speak to Naruto alone." Everyone else left the two in the room alone and closed the door.

Kankuro looked over at the door then at Yiji. "So can you hear what they're saying in there?"

Yiji looked over him nonchalantly. "Yeah I could."

"So what are they saying?"

Yiji put his ears down and smiled. "I'm not listening."

"Why?"

"Quite frankly I don't give a damn."

"But I do, come just a few words here or there."

Temari hit Kankuro over the head. "Even if he could hear it, I'm sure Gaara put up a silencer jutsu just for the occasion."

Yiji raised his ears. "I could still hear the conversation despite that."

Temari laughed a little. _'Got ya.'_ "Maybe you wish you could."

Yiji put his ear on the door on focused a little of his chakra on his ears. "Got it. Gaara's talking and he's saying stuff about me being dangerous. That bastard. I could be allied with Akatsuki. I'm a threat to everyone around me." Yiji clinched his fist. "Now Naruto's talking." Yiji stopped clinching his fist and calmed down considerably. "Seems Naruto is takin' my side on this one. Damn straight I taught him to control the fox a lot better than anyone could. You didn't have to mention that one part though, Naruto."

Kankuro started to shake Yiji. "What one part?"

"Don't worry about it." Yiji heard the swift movement of hands. "Hand signs, huh. Remember we don't know anything." Both siblings nodded.

"You guys can come in now." said Gaara from inside the room. The three of them walked inside and took a seat respectively.

Gaara cleared his throat. "Well Naruto, Dijango-san the Hokage requests that you return to Konoha immediately."

Naruto rose and grabbed Gaara's hand. "See ya later Gaara. Make sure you have some good Ramen for me next time I visit." Then he burst through the window and shuushined off.

Yiji, a little baffled, stood up quickly. "Pleasure to meet you Kazekage-sama and family. Later." He broke through a different window and went after Naruto.

Gaara rubbed his forehead. "How come they couldn't use the same window?"

* * *

_Naruto and Yiji's POV_

Naruto was going faster than he thought he could without even trying and Yiji was coming up behind him really fast. Now they were running side by side. "Yiji how the hell did you catch up so fast?"

"One I focused chakra to my legs."

Naruto sped up and Yiji was right beside him again. "I'm doing that now, but at that pace you couldn't have caught up."

"Well if you let me finish, I was going to tell you that I also ran on all fours." Naruto looked at him surprisingly. "What? The fastest land animal has four legs four a reason."

Naruto started to run on all fours. "See if you can catch me?"

Yiji ran up to him in mere moments. "Naruto I've undergone training with my Bijuu for at least a year. Even if you did run on all fours it wouldn't be enough to catch me." At their inhuman pace they were at the gates of Konoha within mere hours. They both made a screeching halt before they got there though. "Hold on I'll use my Oni Mahou, since I can't trust you not to dispel my henge."

Naruto began jumping around and was going twenty feet at a time. "What's going on Yiji, I keep jumping very high unintentionally."

Yiji hit himself in the forehead. "Stop putting chakra in your legs dumbass."

"But I'm not using that much."

"Your leg muscles are stronger now, so even a little will invoke super jumping or speed."

Naruto cut all unnecessary chakra from his legs and rub his head sheepishly. "Oh."

Yiji whispered, "I could've sworn that jutsu would make you a little wiser." under his breath.

"I heard that."

"No shit, you have super hearing."

"Wait that means, so do you. Could you hear the conversation with Gaara even with the jutsu in place?"

"Of course."

"So how did you get into the village last time. Out of curiosity."

Yiji smiled and walked forward up to the front gate with Naruto. "The same way I disguise myself."

The two chuunins who always sat at the booth looking bored as ever were throwing cards in a hat on the other side of the gate until one of them saw two shadows coming toward them. The one on the left squinted his eyes. "Uzumaki-san? Is that you?" Naruto ran up to them. "It is! How did you get here so fast?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Long story."

The one on the right spoke next. "I trust you know what happened while you were gone." As if on cue Yiji walked up to the three.

"Yeah I came up here as fast as I could."

"Well everyone is at the hospital; you could go check it out." Yiji and Naruto were about to shuushin away. "Hold on Naruto. I don't know if it is okay to let him in."

Naruto started coming up with things while both guards shot him down until Yiji put his hands on the guards' heads. "Naruto, I've got it. Oni Mahou: Memori Ripure-su. Alright let's go."

"What did you do?"

"I made them think the Hokage requested that I come without delay."

"Oni Mahou can do that?"

The two looked at Yiji like he was a madman. Then the one on the left said, "What the hell are you still doing here Dijango-sama? If you don't hurry then we'll have our asses handed to us by the Hokage for your hold up."

Yiji let out a small laugh. "I'm going, I'm going."

"You've got to teach me how to do that."

Yiji laughed. "I can't. Every bijuu has different types of magic, so you'll have to ask the Kyuubi." They shuushined to the Hokage tower. They went up through the door.

Tsunade was more than shocked when she saw them. "Naruto, How? What?"

Naruto just gave his trademark grin and took a seat while Yiji leaned against the wall, but Naruto's smile quickly faded. "Baa-chan, I'll tell you everything in due time, but I need to know exactly how everyone is doing."

Tsunade let out a long sigh. "Well where do I start?"

"Worst to best, if you would."

"That's understandable. It has been three days since they returned from their mission and I had to take of the worst cases myself. Then I sent you that letter. As you know Asuma and most of the monks at the Fire Temple are dead. Sai is in the worst condition as he went head to head with one of them. Shizune, Sakura and a couple of my top medical nins are doing their best. Chouji is in serious surgery for using those damn pills again, but he only used two so it wasn't as bad. Ino is suffering from some burns, gashes, bruises, and a few minor sprains, but overall she'll be okay. Shikamaru and Kakashi have severe chakra exhaustion and a couple of bruises here and there, except Shikamaru's left arm was broken. Sakura was well due to her medical skills, but in need of a little rest. Now it's your turn, so spill your guts kid."

Naruto smiled and let a sigh. _'So everyone will be okay and I'm positive Sai will make it.'_ "I'll start just after I left the village." After retelling the whole story for the second time in one day he wondered if there was someway to record it, so he didn't have to strain his voice. I guy could dream can't he?

"That's quite a story, but I don't believe a human even a Jinchuuriki could have dog ears. No offense Dijango-san."

Naruto smile and began to chuckle. "Seeing is believing." He put his hands in the ram seal and whispered, "Kai."

Nothing happened, except Yiji began laughing. "Oni Mahou, remember."

Tsunade looked at them both quizzically. "Oni Mahou? As in demon magic?"

Yiji's laughter turned into a small chuckle. "It's much stronger than any Genjutsu."

Tsunade still eyed him suspiciously. Everyone he came in contact pretty much trusted, especially Naruto, but she didn't quite buy although she just wanted to see the ears. "I still don't fully trust you."

"Oh well, your lost. That won't work on me a second time; I'm on to your little female manipulation tactics."

Tsunade tried to look serious. "Some stranger just up and shows up and I'm suppose to trust him lickity-split."

Naruto cleared his throat gaining the floor. "If you two are done bickering; I'd like to visit my friends."

Just then Sakura burst through the door. "Shishou, it's Sai."

Tsunade stood as did Naruto and they both said in unison, "What? What? What?"

"He's going to make a full recovery."

Tsunade sat down in a huff. "Sheesh, next time, don't come in so dramatically, so I don't get so worked up."

Sakura half-listened and half-stared at the blondish figure still standing. "Naruto? Is that really you?"

Yiji rolled his eyes a little. _'C'mon now the boy didn't change that much. They act like they haven't seen him in years.'_

Naruto just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yup."

Sakura walked around and looked him over. "What happened to you?"

Yiji cleared his throat. "Actually Medic-san that is a very long story that I don't feel like hearing a third time."

Sakura turned toward Yiji and glared at him. "What was that?"

Yiji waggled his index finger as if he were scolding a child. Then he said, "Ah, ah, ah. Temper, temper young lady." teasingly.

Sakura was really mad now and throwing super powered punches here and there. Yiji dodged them effortlessly and continued to add fuel to Sakura's fire. "Ya know I'd say you punch like a girl, but I've seen genin kunoichi that pack more of a punch than you." Tsunade's office became a very "holy" place if you know what I mean. Tsunade ran to Sakura and stopped her fists while Naruto grabbed and held Yiji's mouth shut.

Tsunade hung her head down after she took another look at what was left of her office. _'This is going to amount to a shit-load of paperwork.'_ "Sakura calm down right NOW!"

"But Shishou he started it."

"Sakura, you aren't in the Academy anymore, so act like it."

Sakura relunctanly calmed down and Tsunade released her. Naruto, who was holding a laughing Yiji's mouth shut, whispered, "You really shouldn't anger Sakura like that."

Naruto pulled his hand away quickly as Yiji shocked him a little. "Chill Naruto, I was only having a little fun."

Tsunade sent a chakra enhanced right hook right at Yiji. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!"

Yiji dodged it and laughed. "I see the pink haired one gets it from the old one." Now he had two super strong women to deal with. Naruto, thinking quickly, grabbed him by the collar and ran to the hospital as fats as he could, hoping Tsunade and Sakura wouldn't follow.

They were finally there and no Sakura or Tsunade in sight. Naruto dropped Yiji on the ground roughly. "Why in the hell did you piss those two off like that?"

Yiji got up and dusted himself off. "I was bored."

Naruto sweatdropped and walked inside. He met the receptionist at the desk with a small smile. "Excuse me, but are visitors allowed for Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji-"

The receptionist barely even looked at Naruto as she was filing her nails. She cut him off abruptly, "No visitors."

Naruto was a little ticked, but he didn't let it show. "It is very important tha-"

This time she stopped filing him and gave him her full attention. "You still here kid. I said no visitors."

"But they are my friends."

"No exceptions, so beat it."

Naruto was getting noticeably angry. _'Hey Arokusake-san?'_

The Kyuubi cracked one eye open in his new mindscape. '_**What is kit?'**_

'_Can teach me a quick demon illusion or spell or something to get through here?'_

'_**No dice kit, even if I were willing, anything that comes to mind would take a while to teach you since Oni Mahou is much more complicated than any jutsu out there.'**_

'_Oh well I gave it a shot.'_ Then could smell cherry blossoms and light perfume, it seemed familiar yet new to him. Then he heard the voice of who it was. _'Sakura-chan? Wow, she must be miles away yet I can smell and hear her.'_

Yiji chuckled a little. "I see you've found Sakura's scent."

Naruto looked confused. "Scent? That what she always smells like?"

"Yes and no. You see the thing with scents is they can be easily manipulated, but a core scent always remains."

"Core scents?"

"Yes, I found Gaara's was bedrock and earth, Temari's was something close to herbs or a flower, and Kankuro's was wood, more specifically red pine."

"Wow."

"Yup and in my fight I noticed Sakura's was cherry blossoms, which is probably why her name is Sakura. There is another scent at work here, but you get to find that one on your own."

Naruto sniffed the air for a bit. "Lavender?"

Yiji clasped his hands together. "Ding, ding, ding. Correct. You smell that more often than you know."

"What?"

"Nothing. The loud one's coming."

"I know."

Sakura ran up to Naruto with a change of clothes and teeny tiny bit of makeup. "Oi, Naruto."

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled a little. "You sound as if you were expecting me."

"Well I heard and smelled you a mile away. Great perfume, although it's a little strong."

Sakura was confused. "I only put on a little bit of the cheap stuff."

Yiji laughed and looked at Sakura. "Naruto has a sensitive sense of smell and doesn't know how to control properly."

"Oh, how'd that happen?"

Naruto was about to talk, but Yiji cut him off and said, "I'm sure Naruto would be more than glad to tell you all about it over Ramen, his treat, after the visit with his friends. But currently there's a bitch at the desk that won't let him in."

Naruto blushed a little and looked down on the ground while he was shifting his feet. Sakura was a little red as well than something clicked in her head. "Oh you must mean Gracey, don't worry it's her last day."

Naruto scoffed a little. "Come on Yiji she was rude, but not necessarily a bitch."

Sakura pat Naruto on the back. "You are too nice Naruto."

Yiji stretched out his arms and yawn. "Well since I don't know any of these people and don't care to know them. I'll see ya when I see ya, and then we'll discuss more of your new abilities until practice the ones you know." Naruto nodded and Yiji shuushined away.

They both walked in the hospital past the receptionist and Sakura was intoxicated by Naruto's new look. He looked much more mature and muscular. Naruto was starting to get confused, but then he picked up a scent of pork. He sniffed the air profusely. "Hold on Sakura, don't tell who we're visiting first……….Chouji."

Sakura was amazed. "Wow Naruto that's correct."

They walked into the room to find Chouji chomping down some chips while playing Shogi with Shikamaru. Sakura ran up to Chouji and grabbed the bag. "You know what the hospital said about junkfood."

Chouji pouted a little. "But I was hungry and Shikamaru brought them."

Shikamaru lazily lifted his head from the game. "I brought them in to tease you with, and then you grabbed them from me."

Sakura looked over at Shikamaru. "You should be in bed resting that arm."

"Shogi only needs one good arm." Then Shikamaru turned to Naruto. "Whoa Naruto, is that you?"

Naruto waved and smiled. "Yep, in the flesh." Naruto smelled the aroma of the chips and then it occurred to him that he hadn't eaten in a long time. "Hey Sakura I'll take those." She gave them to him reluctantly and he began to eat them with gusto. Then he tilted the bag upwards and poured the rest into his mouth.

Then suddenly he was bombarded by Chouji who knocked him down and grabbed the last chip. "No one shall enjoy the pleasure of the last chip except me." Then he ate it in one bite. "Delicious." Everyone laughed at his antics then after chatting for a little while Naruto waved goodbye on went on to the next person.

He sniffed the air a little. "I can't describe this smell or compare it to anything and then there's geraniums I think? I don't who this time."

"Well we are going to Ino's room, but I don't know what else you're smelling."

They walked in and saw Kakashi sitting and listening while Ino spoke. Naruto hit is forehead at the realization. "Oh, Kakashi-sensei, no wonder."

Said jounin turned, waved, and eye-smiled at Naruto. "Hey Naruto. My you've changed quite a bit since the last time I saw you."

Ino also looked over the new Naruto. "I see you finally done with that hideous orange jumpsuit."

Naruto sweatdropped. "These clothes are temporary." Then he hung his head low. _'What's everybody's problem with my jumpsuit?'_

'_**It's terrible looking and unfit for a ninja. That orange makes you stand out more than a retarded deer at a predator's watering hole.'**_

'_That's a little harsh don't you think?'_

'_**No.'**_

'_What about Gai's and Lee's uniform?'_

'_**Ok it's not as bad as those two's, but it's still pretty bad. Besides I remember a time when you thought it was cool.'**_

'_Don't remind me.' _After his little back and forth with the Kyuubi, he talked with Ino and Kakashi for a while. Most of the time Sakura and Ino talked amongst themselves about boys and other things Naruto didn't want to know about. Kakashi was mostly into his book. _'No wonder the man smells of paper and ink.'_ After another while Sakura and Naruto left and went on to the next room. He sniffed the air around him ignoring any nurses that gave him funny looks.

Sakura hit him over the head. "I know you're excited about your new abilities, but stop doing that."

Naruto rubbed his head. "Alright, alright, so who's next?"

"Naruto there's only one person left."

"Oh yeah Sai. No wonder it smells of ink." They walked in and Sai was drawing something. His personality skills improved greatly over about a year and he didn't have to use books anymore.

Sai sopped drawing and looked at Naruto. "Hello Naruto. How are you?"

"Well I'm okay, but I should be asking you that."

"Eh, I've seen better days."

Naruto became serious. "So who were the two Akatsuki you and the others faced?"

Sai set himself up. "Well they referred to themselves as the immortals of Akatsuki for starters. One was Kakuzu and the other Hidan. Kakuzu was something like a mummy who would stitch and unstitch his limbs to make his reach longer. He also had these masks that shot different elemental attacks, which is why Ino had so many different bruises. Her, Kakashi and I went up against him. His only weakness was his masks that contained his heart, which required all of them to die at nearly the same time. Me and Kakashi took care of that. Next is Hidan who worshipped some God he referred to as Jashin. He could heal very fast, and he also had this technique where he would draw a circle with a triangle in it in blood. Then he would drink the blood of the victim and as long as he stood in the circle anything that happened to him, also happened to the person's whose blood he ingested. He killed Asuma and Chiriku-san with that technique, but Shikamaru got him into a trap full of explosive notes and he went out with a bang." Sai laughed a little at his little joke while Naruto and Sakura sweatdropped. "But Hidan was still alive and talking so Shikamaru buried him in different parts of the fire temple where no one will find him. We also took Kakuzu's ring, but we couldn't find Hidan's."

Naruto rubbed his chin. "Ero-Sennin told me about those two; they mainly bring in the funds for Akatsuki. Thanks for the info Sai."

"You're welcome."

Naruto waved as he was about to leave. "I'll see you when you get, but I'll leave you here to rest."

"Alright then goodbye."

He left hospital by running through the halls with Sakura barely able to keep up. Then he was about to shuushin away, but Sakura cleared her throat. "Aren't you forgetting something." she said with a slight blush.

He went into deep thought; nothing came to mind. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but I don't think I am."

Sakura tapped the ground with her foot. "Does ramen at Ichirakus sound familiar?"

Naruto hit his forehead. "Damn, Yiji's little disease must be getting to me. I'm sorry I forgot our date."

Sakura blushed a little more than last time. "It's not a date." She looked up and down at Naruto. _'Although the idea doesn't seem that bad.'_ Sakura shook her head. _'This is still Naruto we are talking about. And besides he still not my Sasuke-kun.'_

Naruto walked with Sakura and had a light conversation with her as they traveled. '_That smell of lavender again. It smells so good and sweet. I wonder what it is. Stupid question. I mean I wonder where it's coming from.'_

'_**Maybe you should follow.'**_

'_I can't just leave Sakura for some random scent that hit my nose. I'll be in the hospital for weeks.'_

'_**I don't know you might find something you like kit.'**_

'_What do you mean by that Arokusake-san?'_

'_**Oh nothing.' **_Arokusake let out a rip roaring laugh.

They arrived at the Ichiraku Ramen stand and Naruto sat at his usual spot. Teuchi came from the back, smiled, and greeted his favorite customer with a hearty, "Hello Naruto. How have you been?"

"Hey Teuchi, I'm good, if not great and yourself." _'Phew at least he didn't ask, "What happened to you?", "Did you do something to your hair?", "How did you get back so fast?", and my favorite of the day, "Is that YOU Naruto?"'_

"Not bad, but getting better as I can easily pay my bills this month now that you're here."

Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Well, I'm sure I don't eat that much."

"Are you kidding? You're the reason Ayame and I can afford nice things. Not only that, but you have a date."

Sakura waved her hand in dismissal. "This isn't a date."

Naruto hung his head. _'She could have at least lied for a while or said it while giggling or something.' _Then Naruto lifted his head back up as he smelled the aroma of ramen. "The reason I keep coming back is because the food is so very good."

All four of them shared a laugh. "So what'll be for starters Naruto?"

Naruto put his hand on his gut. "Well I start off with five bowls of pork ramen and see where we go from there."

"And for you young lady?"

Sakura sat there and thought for a while. "Ummm…..I guess I'll have some vegetable ramen please."

"Be back in a jiff." Teuchi went to the back and he and his daughter went to work……….on the ramen. (Perverts!)

"Okay Naruto while they are making the ramen you can tell all about what happened on your mission." He went on with his story for the third time today and while he told it the Ichirakus brought him and Sakura their ramen. As he went further on with the story he ate more and more while Sakura just stared in awe. Naruto didn't eat like he usually did, gobbling it all down at breakneck speeds. He still ate a lot and at remarkable speeds, but it was more tranquil than before.

Sakura just finished her second bowl while Naruto was on his twenty first. "All of that happened while you were gone away with that man." Naruto nodded. Naruto continued to eat as the conversation shifted to something else; it was generally a nice evening. After Naruto finished his seventy fifth bowl and Sakura's third bowl; Naruto reluctantly paid for all of it. Afterwards, they went their separate ways. Naruto was at the door of his apartment; he grabbed the key and unlocked the door. Then he turned out the lights and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Yiji staring at him without his illusion.

Yiji smiled. "I guess the date didn't go that well since she's not with you."

Naruto blushed furiously. "It went fine and it wasn't really a date."

"That's a nice way of saying, 'I don't want to hit that'." Yiji laughed at his own little joke.

Naruto became even redder. "WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!"

"Is that why you call her 'Sakura-chan'."

"That's just to symbolize our friendship."

"Reeeeaaaallllllyyyy! Funny, I didn't hear you call the Yamanaka 'Ino-chan'." Naruto was redder than blood. "Yep, just poked a huge hole in your logic……….But you won't get to poke any holes tonight." He laughed even more as Naruto became redder from embarrassment and a little anger.

"Why are you even here?"

"Until Akatsuki is no more I'm stuck with you, but after that though I'm outta here."

"That still doesn't explain why you're in my house!"

"Apartment to be exact, but where else did you think I'd stay? The Forest of Death?"

"How about a hotel?"

"I don't have a hoe with me." Yiji laughed again.

"That's not the only thing those are for!"

"Yeah, but that's one of the main reasons and you know it."

"I guess."

"Actually, now that I think more about sleeping in the Forest of Death, the more fun it sounds."

"Are you kidding me? It's dark, full of wild, savage beasts that kill on spot. It also has a few deadly traps."

"And what do you have here? A room or two, a bed, a couch, a table, and a stove with a kitchen. Boooooorrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg! Ya know what……….later."

"Are you seriously going to sleep in the Forest of Death?"

"Let me answer your question with one of my own. Do you always ask stupid questions?"

Naruto lowered his head a little. "Sadly yes."

"I'll be back in the morning to find out what you learned about Akatsuki. And by morning I mean around one o'clock."

"That's afternoon though."

"Yeah, but that's around the time I wake up, so I consider it morning."

"Well until think, G'bye."

"Ja ne." Yiji said as he walked out the door and shuushined away.

* * *

_Fire Tmple (or what's left of it)_

Zetsu was walking around along with Tobi and Deidara. Deidara was really starting to get annoyed by Tobi and voiced as much. "Zetsu, dammit, are we even close to where Hidan's body parts are?"

"We are close. **Very close**." Zetsu stopped and pointed at the ground. "**Dig.** There."

Tobi was jumping around with a shovel. "Tobi will be a good boy. Tobi will dig and find Hidan." He dug furiously and hit something.

"Ow, What the fuck was that? Is that you ya damn pineapple? I make you feel the fucking wrath of Jashin ya heretic motherfucker." said a voice from under the earth.

Tobi jumped up and down in excitement. "Tobi found Hidan! Tobi found Hidan!" Tobi wiped the dirt from Hidan's face and then Hidan tried to bite him, but it went right through him. "Tobi's too fast for you."

Hidan tried to shake the dirt from his eyes. "Tobi, Zetsu, Deidara……….Where the fuck have you guys been? Do you know how long I've been sitting in this Jashin-damn hole?"

Zetsu put his hand on his face. "Hidan, calm down. **We have some metal thread.** We can fix you up, since I marked where all of your body parts with my special seeds."

Tobi burst into hard on laughter. "Zetsu-sama's 'special seed'." Deidara even snickered a little.

Hidan was furious. "Your fucking seed better not be touching me. Although I can't feel anything on my body out of the ordinary, but this is you were talking about Zetsu."

"**It's not that kind of seed!**"

"I bet." said the other three in unison.

* * *

Eeeewwww, special seed. Anyways another chapter up and coming.

Translations: Oni Mahou-Demon Magic/Sorcery.

NC- credited to img64.imageshack.us /img64/3046/ meetgirlnu8.gif

Well read, review, and for now vote. Until then…..

Ja ne!


	6. Secrets and Friends

Naruto and the Tenth Jinchuuriki

Thank you readers. Poll still up. Well since there nothing more let's get to the story. Actually there is one thing I want to apologize for not updating for so long. I was caught up in a show called Heroes, it has claimed my life for about three days and I have been watching it till the end of Season two, which is where it stops. Let me tell if you've seen it from beginning to end you'd be just as mad and happy as I am right now. NOW enough of my rant, you guys and gals want to get to the story. It's it a little talkative I know, but bear with me.

"Wise man once said, golden stick goes into the hole golden stick comes out of the hole."

Key: "talking" _'thinking' _**"Bijuu: outside mind" **_**'Bijuu: inside mind'**_ (side comments)

* * *

Chapter 6: Secrets and Friends

Naruto opened his eyes and rubbed them. Then he looked around and stretched. "Wow, that's some of the best sleep I've ever had." He got up and scratched his ass. _'Well might as well start on breakfast.'_ He walked into the bathroom to relieve himself and then proceeded into the kitchen. He looked in the cabin and found some Ramen. _'Ouu, beef flavor.' _He opened up and fridge and held his nose in disgust. _'Damn, milk went bad…..again.'_ He sighed and threw the milk out. He fixed himself some Ramen and ate it with gusto. Then some weird scent hit his nose. "What is it Ero-Sennin?"

"Geez gaki you make my spying abilities seem below genin."

"That didn't answer my question."

"How come you didn't cook like you usually do, a gourmet breakfast?"

"Let me answer your question with one of my own." "Why are you avoiding my initial question?"

Jiraiya smiled sadly. _'The kid's just like his father. I guess I might as we-'_

Then Naruto started to panic because anytime someone beats around the bush, bad news ensues. He turned around, grabbed Jiraiya by the shoulders, and looked him dead in the eye. "What happened?" "What's wrong?" "Did someone die?" "Is Akatsuki here?" "WHAT?! What is it Jiraiya-sensei?"

Jiraiya lightly slapped him. "Calm down Naruto! Everything is fine it's just…" _'C'mon, c'mon tell him, tell him.'_ After a long pause, Jiraiya sighed heavily."It's about Akatsuki. I have more information regarding them."

Naruto sighed in relief. "Dammit Ero-Sennin, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry." _'I'll have to tell you about your parents some other time when it's right.'_

"So what is?"

"What no offering of tea or sake? Geez you're some host gaki."

"Fine I'll get you some tea since I don't drink sake."

"I don't know why not. If you're old enough to kill then you're old enough to drink. That's my rule."

He got up and started boiling the water. "Then by following your guidelines on drinking then you're saying genin as young as eleven, twelve, or younger should."

"Genins necessarily don't kill people. They find intricate ways to avoid it."

"Here where there's peace maybe, but elsewhere no. Suna, Mist, and some others."

"Good point, but still you've had enough life experience and you're pretty much at that age."

"I wonder if I'd become stronger like Lee does after he drinks."

"Oh yeah, the one called Rock Lee is a natural drunken fist. I heard about that from Gai, even the smallest drop can lead to disaster."

"Just image me, a drunken fist."

'_**I thought we were discussing AKATSUKI! You're worst than the one fused with Doro.'**_

'_You two refer each other as Doro and Roku?'_

'_**We are good friends and both too lazy to pronounce the whole thing.'**_

The teapot whistled. "Tea is ready. I'll fix us both some and we can get this conversation back on track."

"I see the rumors around town were true."

"And what may I ask are those."

"The demon is reverting to his true form." Jiraiya chuckled a little as well as Naruto as he was pouring the tea. "So that Dijango Yiji person did that to you."

Naruto put the cups on the table and sat back down. "You can say that in a way. He showed me the door, but I was the one who had to walk through it."

"Yeah I heard all about it from Tsunade. She also tells me that he claims to have dog ears." Naruto motioned for Jiraiya to come close. "What?"

He went up to Jiraiya's left ear and whispered, "Never and I mean never tell Yiji he has dog ears. Now if you want to commit suicide by all means go ahead. Even if you haven't seen them. Last time I did it by mere slip of the tongue. He flared his chakra one instant and fried me the next. I healed, but he did it again. He said specifically in a demonic voice full of killer intent, **'They are wolf ears, learn the difference and quickly.' **Then he went back to normal."

Jiraiya scoffed. "Teh, don't belittle my abilities gaki. This boy is jonin rank at best and I'm positive that I'm more than a match for him."

"Yeah, but he told me one more thing. 'Sorry about that Naruto, but that old wolf is very sensitive about being referred to as a mutt as he puts it.'"

"I thought dogs and wolves were in the same family and generally get along."

"That is exactly what I said. Then he said, 'Nope. Apparently wolves see dogs as pathetic weaklings that need their hand held by humans are his words exactly.'"

"That's untrue wolves have worked with ninja all the time."

"I said that too. Then he said in the demonic voice again, **'Those were dogs. Wolves can never be domesticated.' '**Again sorry, the guy is very touchy about it.' So yeah that's the jest of it, and his abilities can also hurt you where it matters most." He looked down.

Jiraiya looked down as well, and raised his head quickly. "So 'dog' is pretty much taboo around him."

"Just like 'fat' around Chouji and 'Sasuke' around Sakura."

Jiraiya smirked. "Doesn't that taboo apply to you too?"

Naruto smirked as well. "It did, but now I see what truly needs to be done for the benefit of the village and the ones I care about most."

Jiraiya took a sip of tea. "Oh yeah Akatsuki. Well from my spy network and a little bit of my own snooping I found out that Hidan, the one the Nara supposed to have killed and buried. He was still alive and dug up by Zetsu, Deidara, and someone who referred to himself as Tobi."

Naruto was shocked. "So if an explosion couldn't kill him what do you think could?"

Jiraiya rubbed his chin. "My guess his a stab right through the noggin."

"Why's that."

"His cell regenerative properties must be controlled by a specific gene in his brain and if his brain is wounded beyond repair then so is his ability. Therefore he would die."

Naruto nodded his head. "I see."

Jiraiya sweatdropped. "You didn't understand I word I just said did you."

"I got the main part defeat the brain, defeat the man."

Jiraiya finished the rest of his tea. "I suggest you keep away from this Yiji character. He may have some good lineage, but his past troubles me."

"What do you mean by that?"

Jiraiya looked confused. "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Of his family, how he was treated, and his past in general."

"He was a Jinchuuriki, so I assumed that we pretty much had the same kind of life."

"He wasn't born a Jinchuuriki. He wasn't a Jinchuuriki for the majority of his life. How he became one I'm not sure since the Shiki Fūjin only works on infants."

"He told me he knew what my pain felt like and I was sure he did."

"Oh I sure he knows too….well just ask him and find out." Jiraiya disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"What does he mean by that?" Naruto jumped in the shower and cleaned up. Then he got dressed and headed out. _'So…..what now?'_ "Wait, I know what I can do." He leapt off towards the Forest of Death.

* * *

_Forest of Death_

Anko was jumping around from tree to tree and killing anything that moved. Basically some morning exercise. She was looking around and saw something of a blob on one of the tree branches. She gave it further inspection and noticed it was snoring and it was a person, so she picked up a rock and threw it at the person. What happened next sort of surprised and amazed her, without even waking up the person punched the rock and it shattered. "Who the hell are you?"

The person stirred slightly and turned away from Anko. A small tick mark appeared on her forehead; she'd show this person who is the boss. She did two hand signs and whispered, "Sen'eijashu." Snakes came out of her sleeves and wrapped around what was now confirmed to be a guy. Even being wrapped up he still slept and tick mark on her forehead grew.

She then started to slap him with the snakes and he opened his eyes full of rage and killer intent. The demonic voice and his regular voice mixed together in a yell. "**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? I WAS ASLEEP!**" She shuddered for a moment and then threw Yiji into a tree. She tried to pull back the snakes, but Yiji held them tightly with his hand. "**DEEP FRIED SNAKE COMING AT YA!**" His hand glowed for a second and then sparks of electricity hummed around it. The sparks turned into jolts and traveled down the snakes very quickly.

She released the snakes, but not before getting a huge shock. "You gonna pay for that kid."

Yiji calmed down considerably, but his chakra fluctuated and he took a fighting stance. "Let's see if you can." Anko punched while he was bracing himself to catch it, but something jumped in the way. Whatever it was Anko sent it flying.

They both turned and looked at each other dumbfounded. "Was that your jutsu?" they said in unison. "No." "Then what was it?" "I don't know don't ask me?" "STOP REPEATING WHAT I SAY!"

Then Yiji plopped down on the branch and leaned against the trunk. "So who the hell are you?"

Anko responding by throwing a kunai at him, which he moved so much that it only nicked his cheek a little. As the blood drip from his cheek, she walked and grabbed the kunai from the tree. She licked the blood off of it and said, "I should ask you that since you don't bear any symbols to show you are affiliated with Konoha or any hidden village and I don't recognize you." Anko lowered her kunai. "Besides it's common courtesy to say your own name before asking for another person's."

Yiji swiped his cheek with his finger and sucked his bloody finger. "I wouldn't be talking of courtesy since you attacked me in my sleep."

"You're an unfamiliar enemy and I was doing what I could to protect myself."

"Really then you must be a cowardice ninja who can't fight someone straight on."

"What was that brat?"

"Are you spineless and deaf?" They faced each other with death glares.

"Calm down you two." said Naruto as he walked out from the bushes cracking his shoulders.

"Don't tell me what to do." they said in unison.

Anko looked over at Naruto and smirked. "Hey your that Uzumaki kid right?"

"Yep, and you're that creepy snake woman Mitarashi Anko."

"In the flesh."

Naruto turned to Yiji and scowled. "How did you get yourself in this mess?"

"She started it. She attacked me in my sleep."

"You're an enemy ninja, what was I suppose to do. Wait around so you can attack the village or something."

"I could've been a civilian since I don't have any symbol of village association."

"What civilian would have enough balls to sleep in the Forest of Death? No offense Mitarashi-san."

"It could happen."

"What is your name kid?"

"It was said once, so you should already know it."

"You should respect those who are older and stronger than you."

"Just because you're a little older doesn't mean you're any stronger."

"You want to test that out."

"You must've read my mind." Yiji stood up and they glared at each other again.

Naruto sweatdropped. _'What is wrong with those two?'_ "C'mon, this isn't the time."

"It should be quick; she doesn't look all that tough."

"Looks can be deceiving brat."

"I could say the same thing."

Naruto sighed heavily and crossed his two index and middle fingers. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." A lot of shadow clones appeared and grabbed Yiji holding him tightly. Yiji broke free and beat some of them until more grabbed him and whispered something in his ear. He stopped making them dispel themselves, but he didn't stop struggling and yelling. "Sorry about my friend. His name is Dijango Yiji."

"Naruto, you bastard! I'll kill you!" The fifty Narutos picked him up and dragged him away. "This ain't over!"

Naruto bowed his head. "Have a nice day Mitarashi-san." He then jumped away.

Yiji kept yelling this and that as they traveled around the village. "Finally, damn."

Naruto looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "Finally what?"

"This." He smirked and then all of the shadow clones that held him disappeared in a poof of smoke. "Those shadow clones were giving me a cramp. So what the news on Akatsuki and it better be something I don't know because I don't like getting woke up early."

"I'll tell you when we get to my house."

"Why there?"

"It's for privacy." They stopped at Naruto's apartment, unlocked the door, and walked in.

Yiji plopped down on his couch. "Got any sake?"

"Why does everyone who comes in here and stay ask me that?"

"By 'come here and stay' you must mean you hadn't nailed the pink haired one yet."

"Don't talk about Sakura-chan like she's some whore."

"Hey, I calls 'em like I sees 'em."

"Well she ain't a whore and I appreciate it if you didn't talk about her like that."

"Fine, fine, but you do want to do her right?"

"How could you ask me that? How do you expect me to answer that?"

"Simple by making my mouth and tongue move together to form words. Easy with a yes or no."

"Look I told you Sakura-chan's not like that."

"That doesn't mean you don't want to."

"Well I don't know Sakura's kind of had a thing for Sasuke."

"Ah I see, so it really is Sakura and not 'Sakura-chan'."

"What were you trying to prove?"

"Eh, nothing really. Whether you like her or you don't, I don't really give a shit. She's such a whiney, abrasive bee with an itch."

"Can we just get to Akatsuki?"

"Oh is THAT why you called me to your house because I've been wondering for the past few minutes."

"You mean you forgot already."

"Forget what?"

"I have some new information regarding Akatsuki."

"What is it?"

"The team that said went against the two Akatsuki members said they killed 'em both Hidan and Kakuzu. They managed to stop all of Kakuzu's hearts and Hidan was blown up in an explosion. Afterwards they took Hidan's ring and buried the pieces of his body in different places."

"Damn, Hidan is still alive and back with Akatsuki."

"How did you know that?"

"I've done my homework on Akatsuki. Hidan and Kakuzu were referred to as the immortals of Akatsuki and were practically invincible as such. While both would be hard to kill I'd think it would be easier to kill Hidan, but they let that one slip by them."

"Why do you think that?"

"With Kakuzu, you'd have to find all of his hearts and destroyed all of them nearly at the same time before he can get another one to use. But with Hidan, all you have to do was blow off his head. There's no coming back from that."

"I see your logic, so that means he should be easy to kill."

"You say that as if it's child's play. Blow off the head of any S-class missing nin and they die, but that doesn't make killing them easy. I do understand what you meant though. It makes him human and killable."

"So there are eight members that I know of; two unknowns, Deidara a clay user, Zetsu some spy, Tobi some hyperactive kid, Itachi Sasuke's brother, Kisame with the sword that eats chakra, and Hidan."

"Well I can tell you right now the two unknowns are a man named Pein and a woman named Konan, but that's all I know is their names."

"Really then I can tell Ero-Sennin and maybe he'd know."

"So what's the status on that sake?"

"You drink?"

"Duh, if I'm askin' for sake than the answer obviously is yes."

"Aren't you a little young."

"I'm older than you Naruto, so don't treat me as your junior."

"You don't act like it."

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"Is everything always about fun with you?"

"Ninety-five percent of the time that's what matters."

"There is another thing that I wanna ask you that's kinda personal."

"Well you may or may not get an answer."

"You have to answer me completely."

Yiji grabbed Naruto by the collar and raised him in the air. "Don't get cheeky Naruto. I don't have to do shit!" He dropped Naruto roughly on the ground. "You don't know jack shit about me and I don't know jack shit about you and I'd like to keep it that way."

Naruto slowly stood scratching his head. "But I thought we were friends."

"We are two people united for a common cause, usually referred to as an alliance that is all." Yiji walked towards the door and opened it. "Tell me if there is anything to do with Akatsuki and that is all. I will aid you in battles, but that is about our limit." He shunshined awayed.

"What the hell was that all about?"

* * *

_Hokage Monument_

Yiji was shooting lightning bolts in the sky and at anything that passed by. _**'I don't know why you were being so hard on Naruto, rouga. He just wanted to be friendly.'**_

'_That's the whole problem. He wants to be a friend. I don't get to have friends. You remember what happened last time.'_

'_**Yeah, but maybe this time's different.'**_

'_You always feed me that bullshit and just like a dumbass I eat it all greedily, but not this time. Zap!' _He zapped a nearby bird.

'_**What the hell did that bird do to you?'**_

'_It flew past me as my finger was coincidentally aiming there.'_

'_**You might as well eat it since you roasted it.'**_

'_That species tastes bad.'_

'_**You're passing judgment from one bird of the same species.'**_

'_Yes. Zap.'_

'_**I bet that rabbit had a family.'**_

'_You use to eat all kinds of small animals without mercy.'_

'_**For one I ate them, therefore not wasting good food. You're just killing them to blow off steam.'**_

'_You destroyed mountains and cities to blow off steam, so I think I'm ahead.'_

'_**How'd you know that?'**_

'_You can dig into my memories and I can dig into yours.'_

'_**How far have you dug?'**_

'_Chill! Not much just at a part where you were angry, but that's it. There is something that raises a question and that is where the number thirteen appears.'_

'_**Trust me! You don't want to know anything about that.'**_

'_I'll take your word for it. Oh someone's coming.' _Just then a squad of five ANBU arrived at the scene. Each one had their own animal mask; dog, cat, monkey, bird, and raccoon.

"Dijango Yiji, you are hereby under arrest." said the monkey masked ANBU.

"For what zappin' animals."

"That and other various crimes."

"If you do not come peacefully we will use force."

Yiji put his pinky in his ear, cleaning it, and put on a bored expression. "Bring it small fry."

The raccoon masked ANBU charged him first and did a few hand signs. "Doton: Iwa Sumasshu!" Two rocks came off the mountain and smashed between him.

He jumped backwards and did one handed signs, still cleaning his ear. "Raiton: El Thor." A stream of lightning came out of his hand and fried the raccoon masked ANBU.

The ANBU fell to the ground, and the cat masked ANBU held him tightly from behind. "Now I've got you."

Yiji quirked an eyebrow. "Ya think so? Fifty…..million…..volt BODY VARI!" Electricity flowed all around his body and shocked the hell out of the cat masked ANBU. She fell to the ground with smoke radiating from her body. Then he pointed at the bird masked ANBU. "Next. Lightning pierce." The ANBU dodged.

"Your aim is horrible."

"Really, I guess I should get closer then."

The bird masked ANBU was confused until a cold feeling came into his chest. He turned his head around and saw a clone of Yiji stab him through the chest with his fingers. The ANBU coughed up blood and said, "Shadow clone, eh."

The clone smiled "Not exactly. Seventy….five million volt shigan vari!" It dispersed and the bird masked ANBU was down for the count. Then the monkey masked ANBU stabbed him through the chest with his sword. Yiji coughed up some blood. "Seems you might give me some kind of challenge." The monkey mask backed away in a kenjutsu stance. "Just a minute while I get rid of the other one."

"Just try it. It won't be that easy."

"I beg to differ." Yiji did several single handed hands signs with both hands, but different signs per hand. A whitish blue orb appeared in his left hand while his right contained a constant electrical charge. The dog masked ANBU jumped high in the air and Yiji threw the orb at him. "Raiton: El Thor."

The orb missed him and he landed on the ground. He did several handsigns and called out, "Katon: Hi-"

"Look out you fool!" said the monkey masked ANBU.

"Whaaa." He looked around, then up and saw the orb that he dodged a few seconds ago hovering right above him. It then gave off electricity.

Yiji smirked, raised his hand nonglowing, and dropped it quickly. "Ame!" The orb turn into a pillar of lightning that struck down and hit the dog masked ANBU knocking him unconscious. "Now for you." He leaped and punch the ANBU with his charged up fist. "Raiken!" The ANBU tried to block with his sword, but his fist went right through it like a hot knife through butter and hit him in the gut. He was knocked backwards, and then given a jolt of electricity.

Then ANBU slowly rose back up supporting his weight with his broken sword. "I still have a little fight left in me." He did a few handsigns and yelled, "Suiton: Goteppoudama no Jutsu!" He shot five water spheres out of his mouth while the first two missed the last three hit their mark. One hit him right in his stab wound and he was bleeding profusely.

"Real Pain. It has been a while since I felt that." Yiji picked up some rocks and threw them at the ANBU who dodged them becoming very confused although it didn't really show. The ANBU dodged another rock and looked up but Yiji disappeared. He frantically looked all around him and then jumped high in the air. Yiji kicked him hard in his back. "Too cautious." The ANBU did a couple of flips and landed on his feet but Yiji didn't stop his attack. He followed up the kick and grabbed the ANBU's shoulders. He flipped and threw him roughly into the ground. He quickly jumped away from the ANBU and moments later a fireball landed where he once stood not hitting the ANBU of course. "Seems the cavalry has arrived. Come to save your friends." He looked up and saw Neji, Kakashi, Anko, Gai, and Yamato.

"Actually we are not here to help them." said Kakashi in a bored tone.

Yiji tilted his head. "What? So you're helping me?"

"That's not exactly right either. We are here to capture all of you. Yamato if you would."

Yamato nodded and did several seals. "Mokuton: Moko Baindingu." Several pillars of wood came out of the ground wrapping around the ANBU and finally some came towards Yiji.

"Becoming capture ain't on my 'to do' list so later." He stuck out his tongue and jumped away just before the wood got him.

"I'll go after that brat."

Just as Anko was about to leave Kakashi held up his hand in dismal. "That isn't necessary. The ones from Root are the ones we want. The other one was just icing on the cake and cake can still taste good without icing." Then he was just about to pull out something.

"I guess, but Kakashi if that is that damn Icha Icha book then the next place it will be is where the sun don't shine." Kakashi stopped and scratched his back like that was what he meant to do all along.

"YES, DO NOT LET THE SMALL THINGS PUT OUT YOUR FLAME OF YOUTH!"

"One more word of 'youth' out of you and I stick this (pulls out a kunai) where the 'youth' don't shine." said Anko as she twirled the kunai around. They hefted the Root ANBU to the Hokage office and threw them down on the floor rather roughly, but it didn't really matter to four of them.

Tsunade looked a little shocked. "Kakashi did you do this?"

He shook his head negatively. "No there were like that when we got there."

"So it must have been Dijango Yiji." She looked at the only one who was conscious and gave him a death glare. "Who's giving you orders, but I sure as hell know I'm not."

"Nobody and everybody."

Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Kakashi could you remove all of their masks." After Kakashi removed their masks she looked at him again. "What is your name?"

"Marse Kikon."

Tsunade turned towards Neji and he shook his head from side to side. "Ibiki."

The man walked out from the shadows and bowed in respect. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Take this 'Marse Kikon' and his comrades and pull out all the information you can. Anko you go with him." Ibiki and Anko nodded. "I expect a report in seventy-two hours." They both left dragging the five other people. "The rest of you are dismissed except you Kakashi." The others bowed slightly and left except Kakashi.

"What is it Hokage-sama?"

"Did you get a chance to see any of the boy's techniques while you were out?"

"Just one that I caught a small glimpse of. There was a whitish blue orb just over the size of a fist that transformed into a pillar of lightning. I didn't see any handsigns if there were any."

"Thanks Kakashi, you are dismissed." Kakashi bowed slightly his head and left.

"The boy has a very strong affinity for lightning, but I already knew that from what Naruto told me. I just can't figure him out; he kills a lot of people and yet befriends Naruto. He seems like a harmless idiot yet he's a powerful and dangerous person."

* * *

_Naruto's Apartment_

He was sitting on his couch sadly eating ramen while thinking over everything that happened. He didn't mean to chase off Yiji like that, but he did want to be kept on the dark on something like a majority of his life had been. He did think of Yiji as a friend and he thought Yiji thought the same, but he didn't once use the word friend but ally the whole time. Then he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

He heard a muffled yet somewhat familiar voice. "Open the door Naruto." He heard a loud thump. "Ow, what the hell for."

Then he heard another that was familiar. "What did I tell you?"

"Not shit." "Ow, alright damn wolf. Naruto it's me Yiji can ya let me in?" Naruto reluctantly opened the door and saw Yiji had a hole and blood on his shirt along with the human form of Dorosuii.

"What, more talk of Akatsuki?" Naruto said coldly.

"Ok, I deserved that, but I bought you this." He pulled out a bottle of sake. "C'mon and have a drink with me."

"How did you get that?"

"Stole it." Dorosuii hit him in the head. "What I did." He hit him again. "Will you stop doing that."

"Please forgive him Naruto-san, but he can be a recluse at times and lose himself in fits of rage."

"I don't 'lose' myself; I always know where I am unless I don't." Another hit on the head.

"He also doesn't know how to say an apology or thank you, but makes up for it by drinking to make for said words."

"Blah, blah, blah will you just let me in." He was hit yet again. "I will dispel you if you don't stop." He was hit another time, but in a different spot. "Naruto why am I standing outside your door?"

"I was just letting you in."

"Oh yeah, I guess."

Naruto glared at Dorosuii who looked around innocent. "Is that why he hardly remembers things?"

"No, but I do know how to set it off using a little magic. He gets it from his father."

Yiji plopped down on the couch, set out three dishes, and poured sake into them. "Hey Naruto, you ever talk to Arokusake about the summoning contract for foxes."

"No, not really."

"Oh well then three's enough."

"I don't drink Yiji."

"C'mon it'll be a drink among friends, no harm no foul."

"Are you sure we're friends and not allies because there's a difference."

"I'll give ya a friendly punch in the face if ya don't get over here."

Naruto smiled. "Alright, just one."

Dorosuii shook his head. "That's how they all start, 'just one'." Naruto and Dorosuii took a seat and grabbed a dish.

Naruto held up his dish. "To new friends."

Yiji followed suit. "Hell, to new friends that last a lifetime."

They both looked at Dorosuii who was just about to drink his sake and sighed. "Fine I'll join your juvenile toast." He held up his dish. "New friends." They clinked dishes and sent it down the hatch. Yiji laughed as Naruto coughed and held his throat, and Dorosuii just looked at them.

"Lightweight. Hahahahahahaa." "Don't worry I'll get you use to it in no time."

"That stuff is hard on the throat."

"I said you'd get use to it. Here have another."

"No. I said just one."

"And I said one is never enough."

"No you didn't."

"I didn't, hmmm well I did now."

"I don't want it."

"Just take three more dishes full and if you don't like by then I'll stop tryin' for a month."

"Just a month."

"That's overly long for my taste, but not everyone shares my taste."

"Damn peer pressure."

"Even though I'm about two or three years older than you; it comes with the job of being your friend." Yiji refilled the three dishes as Dorosuii was more mature about how he drank. They all drank some more and after his second dish Naruto was already beginning to get drunk.

Naruto looked around. "Whoa, so this is what being drunk is like."

Yiji nodded his head and laughed full heartily. "Yes my friend, now embrace it."

"You are a very bad influence on me."

"Yes, yes am I, but you know you like it."

"What's next you're going to tell me read the Icha Icha series."

Yiji smiled lecherously. "Well I have read a book or two, but I'm not particularly a fan or anything."

"Well at least you don't pull it out and read it while I'm taking or writing down notes during training."

"Have you read any of it?"

"Yes, but it's boring."

"Yeah it can be at times, but I think it would help to add scenes where the wet blanket, rule follower guy meets this sadistic girl and they get into a relationship. The things that would go on between them in the sac and otherwise would be wild to say the least. I hope you got all of that Jiraiya."

Jiraiya mumbled under his breath while scribbling furiously. "Damn super senses."

"I expect to see at least some of my ideas in a hint of a story and receive a signed copy."

"Yeah, yeah we'll see."

"You can go now Naruto and I have things to discuss."

"You should be able to discuss anything with the both of us."

Naruto nodded while still a little tipsy. Yiji frowned. "You'd better buy me some more sake since I'm sure you're going to drink more than a bottle and a half and I only bought five."

"Sure."

Yiji did a few handsigns and the room remained quiet. "This jutsu should be strong enough to even hold your ears at bay Naruto. First things first." Dorosuii and Yiji looked at each and nodded.

Dorosuii sort of melted from his skin and appeared before the two in his more demonic form. Jiraiya stood in awe. "I had heard from the brat that there was more than nine bijuu, but seeing is believing."

"My name is Dorosuii, but I will dispel myself since I'm no longer needed."

Naruto stopped just before though. "Why were you here in the first place?"

"Well Yiji wasn't going to apologize even in his own little way without some force. He's very thick headed sometimes."

Jiraiya chuckled. "I know that feeling."

Dorosuii disappeared in a puff of smoke and Yiji clasped his hands together. "Now for the harder part." He closed his eyes and his illusion just went away in an instant and his true formed came into view.

"Holy shit!"

"Geez I thought you could handle it better than that."

"Sorry it was just unexpected."

"You're a ninja though."

"Yeah I know already expect the unexpected, but c'mon."

"True enough."

"Everything that is said in this room stays in this room. Got it." Naruto nodded his head yes while Jiraiya just grunted. "I am going to share with you three a bit of my past, but it's split in three. My time as a jinchuuriki, my childhood, and my parents plus kekkei genkai. In return I expect something from the two of you."

Naruto put his hand to his chin. "I guess that's fair enough."

Yiji sighed heavily. "I'll start with my childhood, and leave it at that for now."

* * *

Chapter End, yay. Tell me what you think! Poll still open and a small reminder it only influences my decision not finalize it since it's a tie between Temari and Ayame. Don't expect the any pairing to be set in stone.

Translations**: **Sen'eijashu-hidden shadow snake hands, tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu- multiple shadow clone technique, Doton: Iwa Sumasshu- Earth element: rock smash, Raiton: El Thor-lightning element: Thor is the Norse god of thunder (or lightning I can't honestly remember which.), ame-rain, raiken-lightning fist, vari- is onomatopoeia for getting shocked, similar to bzzzzt, shigan-finger gun, Suiton: Goteppoudama no Jutsu-water element: five bullet technique, katon-fire element, Mokuton: Moko Baindingu-wood element: wood binding. One thing I forgot about translations, if there is anything I missed or you just want to play around with Japanese words you can go to www.freedict .com/onldict /jap.html (minus spaces).

Till next chapter ja ne!


	7. A Child's Pain

Naruto and the Tenth Jinchuuriki

Thank you readers and reviewers. I'm deciding to close the poll a little earlier as I have already decided who Yiji will be paired with. It's also a plus that I've found a way to make it work. That person is without further ado and other words that are merely used to stall the readers and build suspense (achoo), buuuuurrrrrrrrooooouuuggggggghh. Ayame 3 votes, Temari 1 vote, Sakura two votes, so Ayame wins by a nose. Thank-you the five people that voted it really helped. I say five because I also voted (for Temari), but this turned out for the better at least I think so. The poll shall close after this is posted to make way for a new poll; it has nothing to do with either story just a random poll. Oh and the chapter gets kinda angsty, just thought you should know. Now I'm sure you want me to shut up and get on with it since it has been awhile (full explanation at the end).

Key: "talking" _'thinking' _**"Bijuu: outside mind" **_**'Bijuu: inside mind'**_ (side comments)

* * *

Chapter 7: A Child's Pain

Naruto put his hand on his chin. "Your childhood huh. Sounds interesting."

Yiji growled. "No interruptions."

"Alright."

"Now then, my life sucked. I was born in Kumogakure and born into a family with a kekke genkai. My family was hated because of the Third Great Shinobi War. It was Konoha against Kumo and Iwa. My father the clan head decided that the war was unnecessary and our clan would not participate in it."

"I thought you were going to talk about your childhood." said Naruto

"**I could've also sworn I said no interruptions.**" said Yiji full of killer intent.

"I'll be quiet."

"As I was saying before, my father, boy did I love and respect that man. He had the power of a God, but was as humble and patient as a saint. Couldn't remember shit though just like his father and his father before that, which is where I get it from. My mother always told me it was the Dijango Alzheimer gene, only present in males. I use to laugh and say 'that's silly' or something along those lines. It wasn't funny anymore when that shit started happening to me though." Naruto looked a little concerned. "Don't worry it's not serious at all, it's actually quite comical. It never gets to the point where we can't take care of ourselves or forget loved ones, just mainly what we were saying or doing a moment ago. Like right now what was I talking about?"

Jiraiya and Naruto sighed and said in unison, "When you were younger."

"Oh right, right, right. When I was younger I just couldn't get why we were hated. I mean I was three when the war was going on, but my family stayed behind so I didn't understand. My father told me about the war, its reason for existence, and finally his argument. I agreed with him, the whole clan did too."

"One more interruption."

Yiji sighed. "While I'm sure it's not, what is it Naruto?"

"What started the war, does it make Konoha look bad that we were apart of it since you thought it was unnecessary."

"Not at all. The war started because the Raikage and Tsuchikage were power hungry. Not many knew they were plotting together since they were secretly married. People suspected they had on again off again sex, but no one really knew they were so close my father, and another clan head from Iwa." Naruto jaw dropped. "Yeah they won't tell you shit about that in the history books. Anyway they plotted together along with the civil council of Kumo and decided to invade and take over Konoha to increase their own power. Konoha didn't really do anything wrong just defending their home. My father didn't really think Kumo needed more power and invading another hidden village to gain power didn't sit right with him either."

Naruto made a sigh of relief. "That's good to know."

"The rest of Kumo didn't see it our way though; they branded us as traitors. We received the same glares of hatred I see Naruto received when we first left." At that Naruto looked kind of down. "They always shook me to the core, but my father always smiled at me as if it were a bright and shining day. He said to me, 'Ignore them because if they know they've got to you then they've won.'" "No one really tried to harm us, we were too strong and we had political ties. The second Raikage died in the war, and the third Raikage was a man of peace………or so I believed." Yiji face went grim. "He used peace as a cover to get close to Konoha, but when his plan to steal the Byakugan failed that peace faded."

Naruto looked at him like he's grown a second head. "Steal the Byakugan?"

"Don't you know any history?"

"I never paid much attention in class."

"It definitely shows."

"What?"

"After the Third Great War the third Raikage deemed himself a man of peace and managed to get inside Konoha under that false peace. They sent a head ninja as a representative, and his secret mission was to steal the Hyuuga heiress for her Byakugan." Yiji watched Naruto struggle trying to figure out who that was.

"Oh Hinata."

"Yes and all it took was seven hours."

Jiraiya snickered and Naruto scowled. "It only took a few minutes."

"Alright back to the story. Well after that mission failed and his true colors came into the picture. He broke all political ties with my clan and we were treated like bums off the street, but my father kept his head held up high. They did everything imaginable without causing too much physical harm; glares, threats, stores refusing to sell their stuff to us, accidental slip while sweeping, ya know sweeping dirt and dust on us and claiming innocence. The names ranged from filthy traitor to pompous asshole, all of them completely uncalled for." Naruto lowered his head little and put on a sad smile. He knew that feeling all too well.

"Then one day changed all of that; the day I turned six and started going into the ninja academy. I was going to work hard and make my father proud by being a strong heir. My first day at the academy was like any first day of any school; introductions, signing stuff, knowing the senseis, nothing too heavy. I went home to tell my father, but I wasn't able to because he was meeting with the clan elders, although it was more of an argument. I remember the conversation even now. My father kept saying stuff like, 'We need move away.' 'It's time for a change.' 'This isn't a whim; I fear something bad will happen if we remain here.' But the elders came back with, 'No, this is where we began.' And 'We can simply move away on a sudden whim.' 'Whatever happens we will face it with pride.' Then my father finally finished with, 'Your stupid pride will kill us all one day.'"

Yiji put his hand on his forehead and rubbed it. _'Those stupid fools didn't realize just how right dad was. No offense Grandpappy, I know you meant well.'_ Yiji was quiet, strangely quiet making present company a little uncomfortable. Yiji looked up and noticed the other two, and took the hint. "Sorry, trailed off for a minute there. That night I was awoken to signs of battle, ya know clinking steel, blood spilling, screams and yells. I ran out of my room and took a look outside, but what I saw was both amazing and horrific. My clan was in an all out fight with Kumo and Iwa. It was an inner war. I say amazing because I saw my clan jutsus that my father didn't have time to show me being used and horrifying because of Kumo turning on its own."

"Whoa you mean Kumo and Iwa sent ninja to kill your clan." said Naruto.

"Precisely. It had the difficulty of an S-class mission but without any pay. They didn't care about money they were just in it to blow off steam. The mission, assassinate the entire Dijango clan by any means necessary." Yiji laced his fingers together and took a long pause to let that sink in. "My clan fought hard they really did and they wiped out at least five hundred of them. Even the women were kicking ass and talking names, my mother included. For me that was a shock, she was a gentle and kind woman that wouldn't harm a fly unless it misbehaved." Yiji rubbed his behind and smiled. _'Man she could really whoop some ass if you were acting up. He he he.'_ "But it wasn't enough; we were fighting with thirty to fifty while they were in the thousands. They were like cockroaches, we took out one and two came to take his or her place. We didn't know where the hell all these ninja were even coming from. Iwa and Kumo combined didn't even have a thousand members. It turns out they found some people from Takigakure and Kusagakure. They also found a bunch of mercenaries, dishonored samurai, missing nin, and bandits who were brought in to kill my clan with promises of a new home and great power." Naruto raised his hand. "Yes, Naruto."

"I apologize for interrupting again, but how did you find all of this stuff out? I'm sure your family didn't know at the time and well I assume they all died."

"That is actually a really good question Naruto, but it will reveal itself as the story goes on. After a long battle they finally managed to capture all of us. They had us bound and gagged with chakra seals in this huge field. Then the Raikage graced us with his presence." Yiji clenched his fist so tightly it began to draw blood and was also giving off electrical discharges occasionally zapping Naruto and Jiraiya. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder only to have it go numb a split second afterwards, but the action didn't go unnoticed. He took a deep breath and relaxed after hitting Naruto with a second small jolt to get the feeling back. "Sorry, I hate having to relive that day and remembering that pig of a man's face. But I need to get my emotions in check because they could and would be used against me. I remember everything that man said."

"Welcome, filthy traitors, this is exactly what you think it is. The extinction of the Dijango clan, you all have had your head stuck up your own asses for too long. After today, this pathetic clan will be nothing more than a murmur on the people's lips."

"Question?"

"Yes Jiraiya."

"You wouldn't happen to know why the Raikage didn't use your clan women for breeding and harbor obedient slaves with a powerful kekke genkai such as your own. No offense or anything."

"Good question while very abrupt and inconsiderate. Anyways it's because the man was truly an idiot. I mean it should've shown when he came up with operation: steal the Byakugan. He didn't take into consideration what defenses the Hyuuga estate would have or how the hell they'd get out of the gates with an heiress or without a bag check. Even if Hiashi didn't catch the guy someone else was bound to considering it's a pretty big place. Although I think it's a miracle he thought of that plan considering his intelligence level. I don't know how the hell dumbasses get political positions."

'_**Back on track rouga, back on track.'**_

"Oh right. The Raikage continued, 'stupid bastards, didn't even have a chance.'"

"My rage got the best of me and managed to slip off the gag and yelled out, 'You big, fat, stupid, ugly pig. You're so stupid that you were locked in a mattress store and slept on the floor for the night.' My family snickered as well as a few of the enemies. But the Raikage was pissed he muttered 'who told the brat that,' which made everyone laugh harder. He snapped his fingers and called on the head of torture guy, Jinto Bon Lester." Jiraiya winced at the name. "Jiraiya, I see you've heard of him."

Jiraiya nodded. "He's truly a sadist. He might not be strong, but he makes Anko and Ibiki look like saints compared to him. He comes up with the sickest methods of torture and then signs any victims that live with his initials."

"What do you mean by that Ero-Sennin?"

"It like everything else will reveal itself as the story progresses."

"Aw man I have to wait."

"All good things come to those who wait. Now as I was saying, he sent the Raikage away and told him he'd make sure I'd regret what I said. I was starting to as his men tied me to a huge wooden pole with barbed wire. They barely kept me alive and then they used some sort of adhesive to keep my eyes open the entire time they went wild."

"They started by killing all of the children younger than five years old and this wasn't some mercy killing by slitting the throat. Oh no, they gutted my little cousins like trout. I kept praying and hoping that was the worst of it, but I wasn't so lucky. They took all the women and girls that they didn't kill and raped them all right before my eyes. I wanted to kill myself after I witnessed that one." Yiji rubbed his head trying to fight back the tears that were forming in his eyes. "This went on for about three hours until they got each women and girl at least three times. JBL was the one that took my mom and smiled at me for each damn second occasional glancing at my father. I tried so hard to press my chest against the barbed wire so it could at least create a large enough wound. I thought I could do it until two guys stopped me, and it sucked because they were medics. I guess JBL told them they were to keep me alive as they quickly healed me and force fed me blood pills. Then they slaughtered the women, each one slowly and painfully."

"All that were left were the elders, the men and of course me. Next to go was the elders." Yiji used lightning to burn any tears that threatened to fall. "They killed them by slowly ripping off their limbs and piercing their stomachs with spear-like rods. Now the men and boys, they crucified them." Seeing Naruto's confused face, he sighed. "They placed wooden crosses all across the field and nailed their hands and feet to them. They added extra nails to their bodies just for added pain. They slashed their bodies continuously and healed them. Then finally after seven hours they burned them all alive still nailed down mind you. After they were nothing but bone they put them out with a Suiton jutsu and let the bones fall to the ground. And with that, I was the last of my clan, but JBL wasn't finished yet he had to _sign_ his _work_." Naruto shot Yiji another quizzical look. "Jinto Bon Lester has a fixation with burning his initial on the victims he keeps alive as a permanent reminder of his torture." Yiji pulled his arm out of sleeve and pointed to his right shoulder blade revealing the letters "JBL" seared deeply into his flesh taking up the whole blade. "He keeps a long, slender piece of metal on his person, calls it his signing pen. Then he heats it with a Katon jutsu and keeps it burning using his chakra. He slowly forms each letter into the skin deeply making sure the victim is fully awake for the process. When he was finished he said in this slimy voice, 'What will you do now? You have nothing. No family, no money, no dignity, nothing except the clothes on your back. Cuz you see we already raided everything of value and destroyed the worthless shit."

Yiji put his arm back in his sleeve. "After that I blacked out and they threw me back in my clan residence. While I didn't doubt what he said; it turns out it was true. Everything was gone or destroyed and for added humiliation he ripped the shirt I had on so my new 'tattoo' was shown to its fullest. I was broken in mind, body, and spirit; I was only a sentient shell of flesh. I didn't know what to do with myself. Everything was taken from me all at once. I had only blamed myself; I had thought it was because of me that all of that happened. Because I simply couldn't keep my mouth shut. Of course I found out later that they were going to do all of that stuff anyway, but I wouldn't be alive to see it. I'd be with my father dead in the grave." He looked at the faces of those who were in the room and noticed Jiraiya's in particular. "Jiraiya you seemed shocked. I'm sure you're old enough to know of the Dijango 'tragedy.'"

"When the sudden disappearance of the Dijango clan went into question they did label it a tragedy, all assassinated by bandits and missing-nin, but when I sent in some spies to investigate it turned out to be a massacre. I had no idea it was ordered by the Raikage himself or that anything else happened aside from death."

"I'm a little surprised at that since they left all the bodies and bones in a ditch. JBL apparently wasn't finished tormenting me even after he had left the village. He had a trail set up that went through town, and during its busiest part. So I received a few beatings as I followed this trail that lead to said ditch. Actually I was a little happy I found it. I knew JBL and his underlings either destroyed the remains or threw them off somewhere, but I could do something right and give them a proper burial. It took seventeen hours of constant work." Naruto and Jiraiya were confused and shocked. "Well you have to take in mind that I'm using nothing, but my bare hands along with some rocks and sticks I was lucky enough to find as they managed to find a barren wasteland type area. Then I separated each family member the best I could and even wrote their name in the dirt. Then there were times when my body simply gave out on me considering my age and current strength which was sub par for the job. There was also the fact I had emotional breakdowns every now and then."

"After I was done with the burial process, I managed to find a safe spot where I could rest which I did for several hours. Then I went back to the grave sight, stood for a moment of silence, found a stick, and sharpened it to a fine point. I had it dead set at my neck ready to end it all. My final thought was to die with my family like it should've happened in the first place. I was shakily holding my murder weapon. I closed my eyes and pushed it quickly to my neck, but death never came. I opened my eyes and my hands simply stopped; I tried pushing forward, but to no avail. I looked all around no one was stopping and I even checked for ninja wire and chakra strings my dad told me puppeteers used, nothing. I dropped the stick; something there wasn't letting me off myself. I still didn't know what it was to this day. I climbed the highest mountain that I could manage, which was decent sized and looked down below. It was a good enough fall to kill me. I walked off the edge and closed my eyes and awaited my death. Again no dice, but this time my salvation came with a voice. I was hovering in mid-air and was slowly eased down to the ground. I was angry more than relieved and voiced as much, 'Why won't you let me kill myself, huh. I have nothing left to live for. Is that you Kami-teme trying to make up for what you did to me? You can take your damn reprieve and shove it you son of a bitch. If you want to make it right then kill me or let me do it myself.' I fell to my knees sobbing. 'Why? Why do you continue to torment me?'

"Then after several minutes there was a gruff and feral voice. It said, 'Stop your damn sniveling. I thought you were a warrior from the Dijango clan, not some coward who asks for death.'"

"I gritted my teeth and yelled, 'You don't know shit.'"

"Don't I. I've seen what conspired around you for the past few weeks. How you were treated. How your family met its end. I watched it all,' it said.'

"I laughed, but it wasn't some happy heart warming laugh as a matter of fact it was the exact opposite. 'Did you like what you saw?' I said. 'Did watching me suffer make your eternal life a little bit better? I only live to serve KAMI!'"

"'I don't care about the pity squabbles of humans,' it replied."

"'If you don't then why don't you LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!' I charged at the base of the voice only to hit nothing but air."

"It laughed and said, 'You're frustrated, full of hatred, anger, and sadness. You feel everything has been taken from you by some great evil. I have to say we may have something in common boy.'"

"I yelled, 'Don't mock me Kami-teme!'"

"It laughed twice as hard this time, 'I'm not Kami, boy. Quite frankly I'm the opposite.'"

"My eyes went wide. 'A demon.'"

Jiraiya and Naruto looked at each other. "Dorosuii."

"Yes it was him. He simply laughed, 'Exactly.'"

"So, are you here to make a deal or something."

"Not really just prevent you from making a mistake."

"A mistake, what do you mean?"

"Suicide."

"So back at the graveyard and now, you stopped me. Why do you think it would be a mistake?"

"Actually that wasn't me at the graveyard. I got bored of watching you dig your family's grave and went to sleep. When I woke up you were struggling against some force with a stick."

"Do you know what or who that was?"

"Yes."

"What? Who?"

"Not telling."

"What why?"

"I think we got off task somewhere."

"You didn't answer my question."

"This man whose intials you bear hurt you right?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Why kill yourself when you can kill him."

"Kill…him, as in revenge?"

"Exactly."

"I don't know if I am strong enough."

"Well GET STRONG ENOUGH!"

"I smirked. 'Ya know, you ain't so bad for a demon.'"

"I can only assume he smirked as well. 'And you ain't so bad for a gaki.'"

"I'll train and get stronger, so I can get even."

"Now you're talking and I'll be watching you from here on out boy."

"That makes you a perv."

"Insolent brat."

"I stuck my tongue out at where I assume he was and said, 'That's exactly what kept me alive.'"

"We'll meet face to face someday, but for now I'll leave you to your training."

"'About time. I've got work to do.' And work I did. I scrambled all over my clan property, which was burned to the ground and managed to find some secret scrolls of my kekke genkai. So, I left Kumo and trained in secret for two whole years."

"How did you escape?" said Naruto curiously.

"Escape? Naruto, I walked out the front gate. Nobody wanted me there and were too stupid to kill me. I did get a severe beating though, but thankfully that old wolf could heal him me with some of his power."

"How come Dorosuii-san didn't train you or help you?" asked Naruto again.

"It was test to see if I was worthy to fuse with him."

"What?"

"It's part of a whole nuther story for a whole nuther day."

"That's what you always say."

"So. Back to what I was sayin'. I trained hard on my own with my kekke genkai, which I awoken shortly after training and my family's fighting style, the Dokyouken, which I tweaked to fit me. I researched everything I could on Jinto Bon Lester and to both my slight joy and mild disadvantage was that he was a complete loner. He cut all ties with his family even though a majority was deceased. I say slight joy because I didn't want anyone else to feel bad because I killed him, but I couldn't threaten to kill his family either, not that I'd really do it. He was also hard to track because he's always on the move, but I knew a way to lure him."

"Job offer." said Jiraiya.

"Precisely. A gave him a job offer and wired him some money that I stole before I left in advance. He came running." Yiji smiled. "I remember that day sooooo well. I set it up to meet him high on a mountain side. It was storming; it seemed Kami put me in his good grace again because that's when my kekke genkai is strongest. We faced each other and just stared at one another. He laughed as he realized what was going on and said, 'So you plan on avenging your family. Are you even capable of performing such a feat weakling?' I replied with, 'You have no idea what I am CAPABLE of.'"

"He started with Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu which was weakened because of the rain, so I merely knocked it away. I charged at him with fists electrically charged. I had to give the man some credit he was persistent. I knocked him down with everything I had; Raiton jutsus, Dokyouken, and rocks. He was a mainly a Katon user so his jutsus were weakened. I couldn't keep it up, so I decided it was time for my trump card. I had been working on a move in my training that never worked out. I thought it would work now because the problem was I didn't have enough power to pull it off, but if I took some from the raging storm there was a chance it could work. He came in and landed some decent body shots that knocked the wind out of me, but unbeknownst to him I grabbed his 'signing pen' from his coat pocket. He found out I took it shortly after and came in with everything he had. Before he reached me I held up the pen and charged it with a small amount of chakra. BAM! A good jolt of lighting hit home. It was incredible, all that power flowing through my body. Then pain as he struck me with a kunai to the gut and knocked me back. I threw the pen off the side and went through the handseals. And then I yelled, 'Prepare to be the first person to die from my new signature jutsu.'" Yiji pulled his arm back confusing Naruto and Jiraiya. Then he pushed it forward as he yell, "Raiton: El Thor!" "Still my favorite move. You should know that eh Jiraiya."

Jiraiya just muttered something about "super hearing brats with raiton jutsus" while Yiji laughed and Naruto just looked from one to the other blatantly confused. "He was spying on me while I was fighting Root members."

"Oh well that's…How did you know they were Root ninjas or any anything about the Root division ANBU?" said Naruto with Jiraiya joining in for that last part.

"These ears of mine ain't just for show. I can hear things miles away and focus on an exact spot with enough chakra."

Jiraiya was not amused. "And I can tell you've also been trained for spying as well."

"Yeah it helps. Anyways, it fried his ass and he was no more. I hid the body in the most unsuspecting place. But whether good or bad no one really cared about his death or missed him. I didn't gain a bounty or a rep. My next target was Kumogakure and the third Raikage, but I needed to get stronger for that. So I went off and trained my ass off again, but this time I managed to find a sensei who turned out to be the wolf in disguise but that's neither here nor there. At the age of eleven I was a force to be reckoned with. Considering all of the wolf's vast knowledge of fighting styles and jutsu's along with a full mastery of my kekke genkai. This is my favorite part so instead of me telling and leaving out the juicy details, you're going to see it as if you were there." This threw Naruto AND Jiraiya for a loop.

"What?"

"Umm..excuse me?" were both their responses in order. "I know the Yamanka clan should know how do to a jutsu along these lines, but I didn't know the Dijango was fluent in mind jutsu's as well."

Yiji just smirk. "Well I wouldn't so much as call it jutsu." His smirked transformed in a full blown grin when they were only confused further, although Naruto sort of narrowed his eyes in a way that said 'I think I know what you're doing' "Oni Mahou." His chakra flared for few moments showing a very luminescent white, but soon turned a blobby grey and focused around his hands. "Furasshubakku Tenbatsu!" He tapped Jiraiya and Naruto on their heads and everything went black. Jiraiya woke up followed by his blonde hyperactive student on a rocky plateau. They looked around and saw Yiji sitting legs crossed with his chin resting on his hands.

"Bout damn time you guys woke up I was getting bored poking you with a stick."

Naruto was about to say something when Yiji pulled out a stick and snickered. "Okay where you just get that stick from?"

"You're practically in my mind, and I can bend it to my whim. Isn't that right booby-Jiraiya." Yiji laughed as Naruto yelled and back away while Jiraiya stared at his new enlarged breasts that rivaled Tsunade's.

He gave one an experimental touch and then began rubbing them all over. "Wow this feels great and so very real."

"WILL YOU CHANGE HIM BACK, WE'LL NEVER GET ANYTHING DONE!" yelled Naruto slightly creeped out that Jiraiya didn't stop touching his new chesticles.

"Good point." And as quickly as they appeared, the wonderful hills of the Gods vanished earning a very heavy sigh from Jiraiya. "Well you get my point now….or do you need to lose your dick, Naruto?"

"No no, point clear just get on with the flash back story or whatever."

"Alright but watch at your own risk oh and one more thing, don't be freaked out by the fact that you can hear my thoughts in the flashback. I set it up that way." With two nods to continue he closed his eyes.

* * *

Kaishi! (Begin)

Yiji was walking through the rocky past a couple of feet shorter without his wolf features. His hair was short and white. He was wearing black and blue army pants and a black sleeveless spandex type shirt. (Imagine a shorter version of Bryan Fury from the Tekken series without the scar on his eye.) He also had a rather large knife strapped to his leg. He was walking toward towards Kumogakure with an insane smile on his face. After a couple minutes he finally reached the northern gate of Kumo.

The two ninja keeping guard noticed immediately who it was. "Well looky here Mohji, the traitor came crawling back."

The ninja now known as Mohji smiled and said, "Yeah Frenzo, he probably couldn't take the harsh truth of the real world. What a pathetic brat! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Yeah, hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Yiji was not laughing he was still smiling, but it was one pure madness. "Let me show you just how wrong you are." He thrust his hands deep into the chests of the two guards and pulled them out of the booth. "It seems you are nothing but pathetic trash." He smile grew wider and his body began to spark. "And like all trash you two must be disposed of properly. Ha ha ha ha hahahahaha!" Their screams were only heard for a moment as they were reduced to nothing but ash. Yiji looked up and all around him as ninja of various rank gathered. "Well this village isn't as crappy as I thought. A couple of screams and the squads come a runnin'."

A tall man with a jounin vest and wrapped in bandages stepped forward. "You traitor, where are Mohji and Frenzo."

"Ain't it obvious stupid?" This made the mummy man quirk an eyebrow. "I killed them." All the ninja gathered at the gates pulled out various weapons.

The jounin mummy yelled, "Kill the traitor! Leave nothing. Let the Dijango clan end today!." With a harmonious "Yeah." They all charged at Yiji which made him smirk.

All of the ninja surrounded him. "Perfect." He did two handseals and hand out his fingers. Beams of light spread out to about 100 feet and killed seven ninja each. "Raiton: Inmetsu Tatsumaki." He turned his legs and spun at incredible speeds slicing any ninja within his range. Some jumped or duck to avoid it but many weren't so lucky. He stopped spinning and laughed. "Well mummy man it looks like you made it. It would have been boring without you since you seem strong."

The mummy did some handsigns and grabbed Yiji. "Raiton: Body Shock!"

"Well it isn't the first time I've been wrong. Raijukutatsu: Ridairekushon." He placed his hand over the mummy's face and all the lightning that was in the hands of the mummy jounin traversed through Yiji's body but came out of his hand, thus frying the brain of the bandaged ninja.

More ninja attempted to hit him with various jutsu, but he dodged them easily. _'Shit, the ANBU are on their way and I can already tell a few of them are here gauging from the number of masks. I can't waste chakra fighting them.' _He yawned. "You guys aren't even worth the chakra, but I need to keep you busy Raijukutatsu: Raibunshin. Raijukutatsu: Setsuna Tensou." He disappeared in a flash of light. He reappeared in small spark in the Raikage tower. He walked around the cornered. Then he narrowly dodged a kunai. "Shit! You Kumo shinobi are just roaches, you prefer quantity over quality." He dodged some more kunai and took a blow in the stomach standing stock still while the two stood in awe. The shinobi slid back next to his partner regaining his composure. Yijigot into his fighting stance looking his two opponents up and down. One panda mask and one weasel mask both in black cloaks. They tossed their cloaks at Yiji and he just pushed them aside until he heard a sizzling noise. He handsigns were a blur as he frantically formed them. "Raiton: Raigokusha."

Lighting surrounded the two cloaks completely leaving a small crackling sound. The weasel went through his own set of handseals while the panda mask ran around him with a kunai in each hand. Panda did a front flip and came down with his sword forcing Yiji to pull out his knife and stop the attack. "Annoying brat." He swipe kicked at Yiji only to have him take it directly making Panda flinch for a second which gave Yiji an opening. He pulled back his fist and plunged it deep inside Panda's gut while twisting it. Panda hit the wall spinning hold his bleeding stomach. He laughed until he heard Weasel mutter, "Doton: Dai Gohashira." Five pillars came from the floor and smashed into him leaving him immobilized.

He laughed again with added volume. The Weasel put his right arm on his left and yelled, "Fuuton: Dai Kaze Oujou." Heavy winds shot out of his hands slicing Yiji up pretty good.

He slumped for moment only to stand straight up and laugh. "A fuuton user in Kumo, now that's a rare one. Raijukutatsu: Shuuzen." His body began to sizzle greatly as all his cuts seem to disappear. "Since I got a rarity, I think it's only fair that I give you one as well; the once dead art of Rokushiki. Soru." He pushed forward and disappeared. He reappeared with his finger wedged into Weasel's shoulder. "Shigan." He kicked his leg, and an invisible wind nearly sliced the poor ninja in half at such a close range. "Rankyaku."He jumped back and kicked the air sending him at Weasel at blinding speeds. "Genpou." He put his hands in front of him. "Tekkai." Weasel stood and looked up slowly only to be sent through the wall and off out into outskirts of Kumo. "He missed one but oh well." He laughed a little until he noticed someone was absent.

Panda decided it was enough after the slicing attack and ran the opposite direction. He had made it pretty far and the tower was nearly out of eyesight only for Yiji to reappear right in front of him. "No escape." He grabbed Panda's arms and viciously headbutted him five times. The poor man was barely conscious, so Yiji put his hand on the man's head. "Lights out." He blasted him with lightning and a huge pillar of it appeared in the sky. _'That should get those losers off my trail. Setsuna Tensou.'_ He disappeared in small light and reappeared in front of door that read, 'Civilian Council Room.' _'Phase one_ _complete, now on to phase two.'_

He knocked twice. He heard a single "No entry allowed were in a meeting." He knocked twice again. "No entry." He grinned as he pulled back his fists and thrust forward wedging the door into the wall. The ten older people all gasped as he walked in smiling at each one. Half of them nearly shit themselves while the others screamed for ninja. He quickly performed seals and yelled, "Raiton: Haewana!" The roomed was surrounded by electricity that gave off a constant buzzing noise. "Now, now we can't have anyone interfere with our little talk."

One of the bolder ones stepped forward with the assistance of cane. "What kind of talk do you have in mind young Dijango heir?"

"Heir, Hahahahahahaha! That clan is dead old man, there is no heir."

"So your plan is to kill us in revenge then boy."

"It's not that simple. Simply killing the men and women who practically signed my family's death warrant would be unsatisfying." His grinned widen to insane proportions. "Question one for you in the corner." He pointed to a woman in her mid thirties shivering in the corner. "Why was my family murdered?"

She shakily stepped forward. "B-bb-b-bbe-be-because th-th-th-they betrayed the va-va-va-village."

"WRONG!" He pulled his hand back behind his head and several skinny sparks of electricity came off the wall and pierced her body trailing back to his hand. The electricity simple stood there in his hand shining brilliantly. A few of them began to swarm her, checking her pulse and such nonsense. "Don't bother, she's dead. Every…last…vital all at once. Pretty merciful I should say."

An old man in back yelled, "You're a monster!"

He appeared right in front of him in an instant with his hand still glowing. He tilted his head in false confusion, each degree tilt his eyes grew wider. "I'm……a…………monster." He placed his hands on the ancient one's shoulder and offered up a warm smiled that looked very genuine, but with each sentenced his hand gripped the man's shoulder tighter and his face grew angrier. "Tell me old man. Which group of people started a war with an innocent village for power and glory? Which group of people hired a sadistic psychopath knowing full well what he was capable of and past 'jobs'? Which group of people washed their hands clean of the affair after receiving the report of EVERYTHING that happened? Which group of people let missing nin and bandits who did said crimes join the village as if everything was right as rain? Which group of people declared that massacre a 'TRAGEDY'? WHICH GROUP OF PEOPLE SAT BACK AND LAUGHED AS MY CLAN WAS MOCKED AND RIDICULED EVEN AFTER DEATH!! YOU SAT BACK IN YOUR CHAIRS AND SMIRKED IN VICTORY AS A CHILD HAD TO WITNESS HIS OWN FAMILY'S DEMISE, LIVE ON NOTHING, RECEIVE SEVERE BEATINGS, LITERALLY FIGHT FOR THE TABLE SCRAPS PEOPLE THROW AWAY, FORCED TO LIVE IN COMPLETE LONELINESS FOR YEARS! AND I'M THE MOTHERFUCKING MONSTER!! I'M NOT A MONSTER, NO, BEING CALLED A MONSTER IS SLIGHTLY INSULTING! I AM VENGANCE IN HUMAN FORM! I AM THE DEALER OF DEATH! I AM DIJANGO YIJI! I AM THE DEMON OF THE LIGHTNING STORM!! A HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!" Finally he lifted the screaming man and threw him into the wall laughing as he was slowly fried by the electricity.

The old man who first spoke stepped forward bowed his head low. "I understand the burden of my sins. I know exactly what I have done and I'm fully prepared to accept any form of punishment that you see fit. Guilt has been eating away at me ever since the Great War. I was an old fool. I thought that if I stayed that I could make a difference. Change things for the better, but eventually my vote didn't matter anymore." The old man pulled off his robes showing his disfigured and highly scarred chest, back, and arms. He still kept his eyes locked on Yiji. "I've tried to leave the council on several occasions, but they sent ninja after me and forced me to stay. I guess they didn't want me spilling secrets or helping you when your family was brutally murdered. I've lived life to its fullest. I'm old and being such I was bound to die sooner or later. I want redemption before I die." Tears began to form in the old man's eyes.

Yiji stopped laughing and walked right in front of the old man. "Raise your head and look me in the eye." The old man did so and began to shake at the crazed look. "What makes you think I care about any of that shit?" He lifted his sparking hand and slammed it down on the poor man's head. A pillar of lighting came up and disappeared the next second. There was nothing left of the old man except ash. "Pathetic."

Now everyone began to scream and yelled realizing there was absolutely no one who could or would save them. One younger looking man walked forward still full of fear, if the front of his pants was any indication. "How d-d-did you know it w-w-wa-was us who p-p-pu-pu-pulled all the strings?"

"As part of training I snuck into the village undetected, gathered information, and snuck back out. Once I got all the tidbits then I put them together and found out everything. I'd have to say I'm not surprised. "Next question-"

"Why ask questions to which you already know the answers?"

"Just to mess with your mind. Question three, now why was I belittled growing up?" No one was answering; they were just running around screaming except one guy in his thirties or forties just sitting legs crossed with his head in his hand. "You, mister calm and collected, why aren't you screaming your head off like an idiot?"

The man simply looked up slightly with half ladled eyes. "I'm going to die in this room today and there's nothing anybody can do about it, so why bother? Running and screaming is just a waste of time and energy."

"Well said, but just out of torture you die last."

"Whatever."

"As a matter of fact I'll direct my questions at you and for each one you get wrong…..they die. Manage to get one right and they're safe. But if you don't answer….it'll be a secret torture. Now go ahead and answer my previous question."

"I'm guessing you'll be thinking along the lines of because they wanted to right."

"Correct smartass, so they're safe." He ran to him and stuck his finger in the man's shoulder. "But you're not." Yiji pulled out his finger and used the blood to put a check on the man's forehead. The man grunted in pain as he held his shoulder. "Next question , how many times have the previous Raikage and the Tsuchikage had sex in this room?"

The man looked up surprised and yelled, "WHAT?!"

Yiji winced. "Oohhh wrong answer." Yiji ran over and grabbed a man by the arms. He pulled vigorously earning many screams of 'stop', 'don't do this', 'how could you', 'monster', 'just kill him already', 'why', and all that other useless shit. He pulled and pulled until finally the man's arms gave way and tore apart. He than began beating the man into a pulp with his own arms while humming a jolly tune with some laughing fits every now and then. Yiji stuck out his tongue and licked all around his mouth. "Next question. How many questions have I asked while in this room including this one?"

The man began to sweat as he thought and held his shoulder. Everyone around him kept screaming numbers, but the one he heard the most was six. The man began to smirk a little, "Well the majority say six and including the slip up where you said question three earlier. Three questions after that and you get six." His smirk turn into a smile until Yiji started smiling along with him.

"Wrong."

He looked at Yiji with wide eyes. "What? That can't be wrong you said-"

"Why the hell would I give you correct information when I want you all dead. I lied when it was three it's actually been twelve questions. Don't you remember when I told you who I was…the demon of the lightning storm?"

The man's eyes grew wider as he remembered exactly, _'Which group of people started a war with an innocent village for power and glory? Which group of people hired a sadistic psychopath knowing full well what he was capable of and past 'jobs'? Which group of people washed their hands clean of the affair after receiving the report of EVERYTHING that happened……' _"You've got to be kidding me. That shouldn't count."

Yiji walked slowly towards an old woman. "Selective disinformation. All is fair in **death** and war." The woman began to run as fast as her decrepit body would allow. All the rest were trying to defend only to be knocked back by Yiji with a back hand to each one. She was going for the easy way out in a suicide quick fry against the wall, but Yiji wasn't having that. He grabbed her just before the leap and held her down to the floor. "Nice try with suicide, but that won't save you, not from me." The others began making mad dashes for the walls when the walls turned back to normal and they just hit with a hard impact. He slumped over breathing heavily. _'Damn I'm running low on chakra.'_

The man with the pierced shoulder laughed. "Running low on chakra I see. It won't be long until the reinforcements break through and kill you traitor." He rose and threw off his council robes and got into fighting stance. "I can buy some time with the few jutsu I know."

Yiji smiled (he's quite a happy person isn't he?) and laughed loudly. "Perfect. I was hoping one or two of you had developed chakra. I can feast on it quite well." He grabbed the old lady firmly. "Raijukutatsu: Kyuuin." The old lady began to scream as she shriveled up and became ash.

Everyone was in shock. "I didn't know the Dijango clan could do that."

"Blah blah long story and as you said I have zero time to explain because I _will_ carry out my plans." He quickly grabbed the man whom he questioned fiercely. "That old bat hardly gave me shit, but maybe you'll be better. Kyuuin." The man shriveled up to the point where he was skin and bones. "I told you I'd leave you alive and I'm holding to my word. You'll be the one to tell them who pulled this all together. Dijango Yiji, the Demon of the Lighting Storm. So cling to life as best you can." He threw the man against the wall and he slipped into unconsciousness. He then gathered up the rest and turned them all to ash. "Yeah, that's good. That should hold me so I can reach him, but as a little distraction to keep those dickwads off my trail." He charged a little bit of chakra in his hand and it then turned into electricity. Then another of the same quality appeared in his other hand. _'Raiton: Hirameki Bakudan.'_ He set the one in his left down gently. _'This one will go off in ten seconds.'_ He broke a whole in the wall and threw the remainder out as far as he could. _'And that should be another few seconds after the first and they'll think it's me using Setsuna Tensou. Perfect._' He turned away and disappeared and reappeared in the Raikage's office scaring the living daylights out of the man. "Greetings Goei Shosuke."

"What are you doing here traitor trash."

"Traitor, traitor, traitor can't you guys call me anything else. It's getting old."

"So it has been you causing trouble in my village."

"Your village (piff), the council ran things here. You are simply a figurehead." Yiji walked up to him slowly.

"You think you can beat me. I wasn't appointed third Raikage for nothing. I am the strongest ninja in the village." Goei threw off his robes and jumped on the desk. "And not only that, but you have little to no chakra left after your little entrance. I saw all of the flashes and explosions earlier."

Yiji stopped dead in his tracks while the Raikage smirk, but that smirked fade when Yiji laughed. "HAHAHAHAHhahahaha. Drop the tough guy act. One, in the war nearly all of Kumo's strongest shinobi were wiped out and at that time you were appointed, among those that ran to cling on to life. Two, you weren't selected because of strength but instead stupidity so the council would be able to easily manipulate you with you being none the wiser. And finally three, while coincidentally you _were_ pretty strong, but I know from the information gathering that you've gotten lazy and fat since you became Raikage. You could have defeated me back as I am now when you were first Raikage, eight or so years ago. You are just above civilian level as you are now and I could easily defeat you with the little chakra I have." The Raikage fell back in shock dropping the genjutsu he had cast over himself making him appear to have muscles. His gut bounced around like Jell-o. "Look at you. Even worse then I imagined." Yiji ran and punched out the wall just inches from the Raikage's face.

Goei was sweating bullets and scrambling behind his desk rifling through things. Then finally he screamed. "Ninja now. Come to me ANBU, Jounin, Chuunin, Genin. Help."

"Your wasting your breathe most are preoccupied and should be on their way soon, but you'd be long dead."

"Coun-"

"Council. All dead. I killed them all myself. It was the most fun I've had in years."

The Raikage was scrambling with more ferocity and found quite a bit of ryo. "Here, don't kill me. I'll make it worth your while. Money makes the world go round, everyone needs it."

Yiji grabbed the money and burned it right in front of Goei's face. "Not me. I don't need money. I'll take what I want from the remains of this village."

"Remains."

"Yeah, ya see it's all in my plan. Phrase one, infiltrate with a lot of commotion causing nearly every ninja to assemble at the gate I was at, the furthest from here. Then get something to occupy them for awhile while I make my way to the council room. Phase two, brutally slaughter the civilian council in the most painful and mind bending way possible. By time the cavalry came they'd be dead and I'd lead them off my trail again. Phrase three, is still….incomplete, ya wanna know what phase three is." The pudgy Raikage shook his head from side to side fiercely. "Well this little show ain't about what you want. Are you retarded? Oh wait that's common knowledge. Anyways phase three break into the Raikage's office and make him sweat it out till the end. Draw out time until his saviors arrive so…" He ran up and stabbed his hand through Goei's chest holding his slowly beating heart in his hand behind the man's back. "I could kill him right in front of their eyes." Some shinobi who were once performing handsigns merely stopped as their Raikage was stabbed. The others continued but faltered for a brief moment giving Yiji just enough time to escape. "Later." He disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in front a power plant in front of the transformer. He looked up at a sign and read it, "High voltage. Perfect."

Ninja began closing in on him. "Well that was fast." He pulled the door off and grabbed on to the wires tightly. "Dai Kyuuin." His body flowed with electricity and his muscles rippled. "C'mon just a few more seconds."

Shinobi all gathered again. "You." Yiji turned his head slightly still focusing on the task at hand. "Tergiversator. You have infiltrated our home, killed the guards, Jounin captain, the civilian council, and even killed our beloved Raikage. Nukenin, your sentence is the most painful death imaginable."

Yiji pulled out his hands and stood in front of the ninja smiling. "Thank you so very much." Now if it weren't for the current seriousness of the situation everyone would have tilted their heads and gave out a big 'huh' in unison. Yiji could tell from the slight grunts. "Well one for not using the insult traitor even though tergiversator means the same thing. Two for that long winded speech which gave me just enough to finish charging for this." He quickly put his hands in the air and concentrated hard on bringing them together. "Raijukutatsu: Sutatikku Gyoushuku." The gathered ninja were throwing kunai and launching jutsus but they were stopped by Raibunshin. The sky began to darken as clouds gathered in the sky. When he finished he looked at each and every one of them. It began to rain lightly. "Ya see the Dijango clan had a bunch of trump cards that they were to use if things got out of hand and I'm surprised I've had to use two out of the five. Now it's time to end this little village."

"We'll short you out traitor." A few ninja began doing handsigns as Yiji was doing some of his own. They all yelled. "Suiton: Ja no Kuchi." Snakes began forming out of the rain and going straight for Yiji who put his hand in the air and yelled. "Raiton: Mamaragan." A bolt of lightning shot into the sky surrounding him completely thus protecting him from the jutsus. Then the sky began raining down lightning bolts everywhere and these lightning bolts were four to five times bigger than normal ones. "Final phase, completely annihilate Kumo." The shinobi were about to charge, but a lightning bolt stopped them. Lightning bolts were completely destroying Kumo and buildings began to catch on fire. The fires broke out and spread causing more destruction along with the lightning. The death count was going up at lightning fast speeds (couldn't resist).

All of a sudden Yiji was kicked in the gut making him lose focus and stop the jutsu. The clouds also began to disperse and it became sunny again. "That's enough you've proven your point boy, now leave before you're my pet's new toy." Yiji landed into a pole and went down.

He slowly got up coughing up a bit of blood. "Who said that?"

A black man with a huge blonde afro and a thin goatee with seven swords on his back. He wore black baggy pants with grieves, a Kumo vest and headband, and shades. "It's just me, Kirabi, baddest man in history."

Then a woman with long blonde hair, same type vest and head hit him in the shoulder. "I've told you once, I've told you thousand times. Stop introducing yourself in rhymes."

"But you just did it too baby."

The blonde blushed. "That was unintentional."

"Well Kirabi you were foolish to come here. This will be your grave."

"I came here to talk but if you want otherwise then we'll walk the walk."

"Talk, there's nothing to talk about. Just death and destruction."

The woman stepped forward and held her hand out in front of Kirabi. "My name is Nii Yugito and I'm asking you to stop since there are innocent people you're killing."

"I don't give two shits who I'm killing eventually everyone is this world will die. I'm just making their deaths a little sooner."

Yugito was enveloped in a blue cloak as one tail of flaming blue chakra appeared. "Well if you won't listen to reason then I guess we'll have to kill you."

Yiji implanted his feet in the transformer and began sucking energy. "Hahahahahahahaa! CAN YOU?"

Kirabi pulled out two of his swords. "No competition." Kirabi charged at him swords in hand and began slashing. Yiji dodged and hit Kirabi in the gut making him do backflips, but Kirabi landed on his feet. Then shots of fire came at him and he was forced off the transformer. He jumped and kicked out yelling 'Rankyaku.' Yugito managed to dodge them and then she held out her hand. Blue flames began coming out turning into a giant paw which slammed down right on Yiji. He got back up slowly with a couple of burns. Kirabi came at him and slashed. Yiji dodged a lot of them, that was until he began throwing all his swords in the air and putting them in awkward places. He was attacking in circular patterns hacking up Yiji's body. Yiji tried to use Shuuzen but he just collapsed on the ground, barely conscious.

Yugito turned back to normal and Kirabi put his swords away; they both walked up to him slowly while he just lay there smiling. Yugito just folded her arms and looked dead at him. "What's so funny about dying?"

"Nothing except I'm glad I've fulfilled my purpose for living."

Kirabi smirked. "Enacted your revenge."

"Duh. (cough). So what are you waiting for finish it? Or do you want me to die slowly?" Yugito reach down and did some handsigns while Yiji stood eyes open ready for what's to come. "Die quickly. I guess you truly are soft hearted." She waved his hands over him and he closed his eyes.

Then he felt a nudge. "Open your eyes you're not dead."

Yiji opened slowly and looked at himself. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You HEALED me? Is this your idea of a sick joke?" He tried to move, but found he couldn't, so he began to just wiggle and yell. "WHY THE HELL CAN'T I MOVE!"

Yugito poked him in the forehead. "Well that's your own fault for exerting your body to hard. You may be able to take in and release lightning as you please, but your body has a limit."

Yiji tried to bite her finger, but she moved it and walked away from him. "OH RUNNING HUH!? WHEN I REACH YOU SO HELP ME…I'LL….I'LL……I'LL BITE YOUR ANKLES OFF!! HEADBUTT YOUR FEET!! I'LL-"

"Shut the hell up." Kirabi lightly kicked him in the head making him stop. "Calm down kid. One would think you'd be happy with a _third_ chance at life."

Yiji looked at them both with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"We know of your past, your struggles, and your attempts to kill yourself. Word travels around here fast."

"You think you're the only one who's lived a hard life, we too have lived in a time full of strife."

"Please, you two jinchuuriki might have had it hard, but I've had it much worse."

"So that gives you the right to take innocent lives."

Yiji smiled. "That's just a bonus."

Kirabi quirked an eyebrow behind his shades. "How did you know about Jinchuuriki since we are both before your time?"

"Raikage keeps the supposed biggest secret in a huge file marked top secret in his desk with no sort of locks. You figure it out, Yotsuki Kai."

"I see you know my real name."

"It was in the file. Don't tell me you know what it's like to be me because you don't."

"Our stories may differ, but the a few things are the same. We all have felt loneliness, betrayal, hate, but how we dealt with those feelings is where we split apart."

"So what if I'm not the only one who has felt pain? That doesn't change much."

"Yugito, its useless trying to get through that thick head his."

She lightly smacked his forehead. "Yours isn't any better."

"Well if that's true then he'll never change."

"I'll kill you both when I can move again."

"I guess you're right Kai. I guess I was hoping for too much. Let's go then." Kai picked up Yiji and threw him over his shoulder. Yiji just yell and squirmed while they walked out the gates.

"Easy, Kai walk smoothly. I don't know any good medical jutsu so I just gave him a quick patch up."

"He's annoying me." They walked until Kumo was barely in sight. Kai threw him on the ground under a tree.

"Yeah that felt real good dropping me hard on the ground like that thanks."

"Your welcome, anytime just ask."

Yugito just glared at them both. "While we can't change your mind, we'll leave you with advice."

"Oh yippie." Yiji said sarcastically.

Yugito flicked him. "Don't be a jackass. Now listen, you may have been hurt, used, completely broken, but you don't have to kill people and make them feel the hurt you felt. You can take your second chance and do something good, make friends, live a new life. Start fresh somewhere else probably away from Kumo."

"Or get stronger and fight me the handsome and deadly Kirabi." Kai said with a smirk. Yiji closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Kai

* * *

The world went black again and they woke back up in Naruto's living room. Yiji was sitting up poking Naruto and Jiraiya with a stick. "This is much more fun in real life."

Naruto slapped at the stick. "Cut that out. Where the hell did you get that?"

"Outside dummy. You were out longer than I was."

Naruto finally grabbed it and threw it. "Finally."

Yiji pulled out another one. "I came prepared."

Naruto just lowered his head. "How many?"

"A hundred or so."

"So what about the rest of it." said Jiraiya seriously.

Yiji stopped poking Naruto with the branch. "After I got my ass handed to me I began doing some soul searching. Blah, blah, blah then I got bored with that and decided to become a wanderer. I got this big tan cloak and just blew from village to village. Sometimes helping people sometimes turning in missing nin for money sometimes just sitting back and enjoying myself. Oh and speaking of missing nin with that whole destroy Kumo stunt I became one along with a good sized bounty. I was S-rank. But the weirdest thing about is I'm not a ninja. I only spent one day at the academy and that wasn't very ninja like either. It was just intros and signing papers. So technically I can't be a missing nin since I'm not a shinobi yet here I am.

"You almost sound excited to be called an S-rank missing nin with a fair bounty."

"What? I worked hard for that rank. But one day I'll be considered the first quadruple S class. It'll be hard work, but I think I can do it."

"Well I'll be Hokage one day."

"Hokage and a quadruple S class missing nin those are some pretty big dreams. I don't even think there's a triple S class shinobi."

"There is and I'll surpass him."

Jiraiya looked around. "Well that was a time killer, so I'll just be-"

"Sitting down and spilling your guts."

"How will you make me?"

Before he even began talking Yiji had the seals ready and slammed his hands on the ground. "Raiton: Haewana Makishimamu Den'atsu." The walls charged with electricity like the flashback, but with a lower buzzing sound and brighter.

Jiraiya just waved it off. "I see well I'll go first just to get it over with." Everyone sat down. "Well my childhood was standard shinobi. I was raised by my parents and then sent out to the academy. I played off as the dobe in class. I got the lowest grades, but I secretly learned a bunch of stuff on sealing as it became my interest. Soon I found myself in rivalry with Orochimaru. Then I graduated and got put with Orochimaru the rookie of the year and the middle girl Tsunade with our sensei the third Hokage. We went through missions getting closer and stronger. We fought this guy Salamander Hanzo and after intense battle became known as the Legendary Sannin. As we got older we grew apart, I was more focused on my spy network, Tsunade ran away after losing Nawaki and Dan, and Orochimaru turned traitor all together. That's it."

"Finally it's my turn." Naruto went through his whole life almost, how he was beaten by villagers, forced to live by himself, getting the worse clothes at outrageous prices, and the glares of hatred. He talked about the only people who were nice to him the third Hokage and the Ichirakus. Then he went on to his Academy days his dream, his team.

Naruto was about to continue but Yiji stopped him. "Sasuke. Black hair spiked back with a sword and those accursed Uchiha eyes."

"Yes his name is Uchiha Sasuke. Do you know him?"

"I fought that bastard at one point. I was on the verge of winning when he left with Orochimaru and his latest ass slave. He said in excuse, "You aren't worth the time and fled taking one of my favorite moves with him."

"Uhhh…which one?"

"Mamaragan. He bastardized it into what he calls 'Kirin' and tried to use it on me, but failed."

"I didn't know that. When?"

"I don't keep track of dates anymore Naruto. Dates don't mean anything to me."

"Sheesh you could've just said you didn't know."

He picked up where he left off; their mission in wave and their fight with Zabuza and Haku. Then he went on to the Chuunin Exams and the Invasion. The return of Itachi and learning of Akatsuki. He went up to trying to save Sasuke and his recent defeat of his once thought of brother.

"Well…that was more than what was required but okay." Yiji got up off the couch and went into Naruto fridge. "Eh Naruto where's your food?"

"HEH?

"What? I'm starving we've been taking on going through memory lane for hours. As a matter of fact it's nearly noon of the next day."

"Oh well I'm out for the time being."

Then Yiji opened a window and found a cute little bird's nest with a mother feeding her children. Yiji smiled and waved at the birds. "Hello lunch." Before the birds could get away he grabbed them with both hands and a mouth. He fried them and then ate them. Afterwards he spit up a few bones while both Naruto and Jiraiya just looked disgusted. "Survival of the fittest."

"We could've of just gone to Ichiraku's."

Yiji sweatdropped. "Oh yeah. Well I'm still hungry anyways."

Naruto looked around. "Whoa where'd Ero-Sennin go?"

He left around the time I said, "survival of the fittest."

"Oh." Then Naruto sweatdropped because Yiji was at the door with his henge already up and stomping his feet impatiently.

"What the hell are you waiting for a bunch of people to come sweep you off your feet and carry you there your highness? Let's get a move on princess."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because you're buying."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because I blew most of my money on sake which you and your perv sensei drank. So you owe me."

"But Ero-Sennin drank most of it."

"And left you with the bill. Don't worry I'll get him back for it soon enough."

"Alright let's go." They both shunshined away and reappeared in front of the previous said Ramen stop.

Naruto waved at the two behind the counter and they returned his wave and gave him a hearty hello. "Nice to see you Naruto what will you have today."

Naruto just sat and said, "Hi, Ayame-san, Ojisan, just start me off with the usual."

"Three bowls of pork and two bowls of miso and your friend here."

"Umm…four beefs and one pork please."

"We'll be back with your orders shortly."

Yiji also took a seat next to Naruto. "About how long will it take?"

"You've been here before, you should know."

"I forgot."

Naruto palmed his face. "Not too long." Yiji's nose wrinkled. "What's wrong?"

"Your pink haired friend is on her way with some other girl who smells too much like flowers. Very strong dainty flowers. I wasn't even using chakra and it stung my nostrils."

"Come on now Yiji it can't be that bad."

"Focus just a little chakra." Naruto complied and nearly fell out his chair. "Told ya, but I did say a little."

"I thought that was a little."

"Apparently it wasn't."

Sakura and Ino walked up to Naruto and waved. "Hey, Naruto." said Sakura.

"Hello Sakura-chan, Ino. What are you two doing here?"

Ino trying to focus more on Yiji said, "We were heading to the flower shop and this place was on the way. Who's your friend Naruto?"

Sakura waved at her in dismissal. "You wouldn't to know that dick." Teuchi and Ayame set the Ramen down silently.

Yiji began blowing at his Ramen. "I see you can recognize your favorite food." He snickered as Sakura fumed, Naruto palmed his face, and Ino looked shocked.

"What was that?"

"Ya see I say insults all the time yet everyone always asks that."

Sakura was about to punch him but Naruto stepped in between them. "C'mon guys can't we all just get along."

Sakura raised her fist again. "NO!"

Yiji gobbled down a bowl of his Ramen. "If she try not being a-." Yiji stopped himself and took a deep breath. "Fine."

Naruto nearly doubled over after hearing that one. "Did you just agree to stop arguing? You?"

'_**Oh I see the old code of chivalry: Never spit, swear, or dig up your nose in the presence of a lady.'**_

'_Shaddap before I manslap you.'_

Dorosuii mentally snorted. _**'Like you could.'**_

"Yes Naruto, there's a time and a place."

Sakura was still ready to swing. "I'm not buying that bullshit."

Yiji downed another bowl. "Don't you two have someplace to be?"

"Oh yeah that's right c'mon Sakura. Bye Naruto, bye umm.. what was your name?"

"You'll know in good time."

"Alright whatever. Later."

"What the hell was the all about?"

"Long story. And we've both had enough of those for one day." Naruto ate twenty bowls while Yiji ate twenty three. During which they had light conversation, which was mostly Naruto taking and Yiji listening and nodding. "Well that was great. Naruto pay the good people."

Naruto looked at his wallet. "I just fatten Gama-chan up." He said with anime style tears.

"Just half." said both Ichiraku's in unison.

Both Naruto and Yiji looked confused "What?"

"All you have to pay is half. We'd say no charge, but we couldn't afford that."

Naruto scratched the back his head sheepishly. "Why are you offering me free meals?"

Ayame cleared her thought. "Consider it a gift since I'll be going away on trip for a while."

"Why?"

"To improve my Ramen making skills."

"What? But your Ramen making skills are already great."

"Yes, but I want to make them the best."

"Well I can't wait till you come back."

"I'll do my best." Naruto and Yiji waved and said their goodbyes.

They were walking and Yiji suddenly looked up as if an idea came to him. "Oh I forgot. We have to start your training."

Naruto gained stars in his eyes. "Training?"

"Yeah, it must have slipped my mind, but you need to be ready for to face Akatsuki and _the Uchiha_."

"C'mon now I've been trained for years to fight off Akatsuki."

"How ready are you Naruto? They have Uchiha Itachi, a master genjutsu user who can lock you just from a look and looking at the fingers. You'd have to learn to read movements from their feet. Hoshigaki Kisame with raw power and chakra sucking sword that he's very proficient with. Deidara, explosion specialist. Hidan the psychopath immortal. Zetsu the spy. Pein and Konan whose abilities I have no idea. Most of all Tobi. He worries me the most."

"That goofy kid who talks in third person. I met him one time when I had a small run in with his and that blow up guy back when I was training with Jiraiya."

"He ain't just some goofy kid. His aura gives me the chills. I can't place my finger on it."

"Okay, okay."

"Now I'll train you for about two weeks if convenience allows and the rest you'll have to train with the Kyuubi."

"But I don't want to have to use his power to win. I'll win with my own strength."

"His strength is your strength dummy. You two are one being and you'll have to work together. You both are one team, two gears that mesh together and work as one big machine."

"I get he is me I am him we are Naruto. I am in control because of the seal, but we still need to work together to reach our full potential."

"Now ya getting' it. We'll start tomorrow."

Naruto pouted. "But I wanna get stronger now."

"And I wanna sleep NOW!"

"Alright fine."

"We'll start your training at noon in the Forest of Death. Or and just to make your day and _night_ a little more interesting." Yiji turned to a normal looking building and focus on the side of a wall.

Naruto looked back and forth at the wall and at Yiji trying to figure out what was going on. He finally got his answer when Hinata jumped from behind the wall and fainted with an incredibly red face. Naruto ran over and caught her before she fell. He felt her forehead and glared at Yiji who was standing there snickering as the other Yiji turned into lightning. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"All I did was whisper something in her ear?" he said innocently.

"What did you say to her?"

Yiji walked away and laughed. "Ask her when she wakes up?" Naruto set Hinata down gently and was about to send a clone after Yiji, but he was already gone. He turned back to Hinata and lifted her up. He carried her to a nearby tree and set her down under it. He took a long look at her and found himself blushing a tiny bit. She was quite a beauty and she smelled…..like. Naruto's eyes grew wide. Lavender.

Arokusake roared with laughter. _**'I told you you'd like what that scent lead to.'**_

'_But it's just Hinata.' _Hinata slowly opened her eyes try to grasp what was going on and then she saw Naruto eyes staring at her. She blushed and looked away quickly hiding her face in her jacket.

Naruto also looked away and stood up. "Uh Hinata what…um happened?"

"Oh…N-n-na-naru-naruto th-th-that-t-t gu-guy you w-we-were wi-with just st-st-sta-starled me."

"That's Dijango Yiji. He's going to be in the village for a while. He also told me he whispered something to you. What was it?"

Hinata began creating new shades of red she pushed her index fingers together looked at her knees. "N-nothing."

"(Cough) Liar (cough)." said a voice from nowhere.

Naruto turned around looking every which and way for the person, but to no avail. He looked back at Hinata who was getting up. "Oh yeah, why were you following me?"

She looked down and shifted her feet. "W-we-well yu-yu-you see I w-wa-was j-ja-ja-just…umm." _'C'mon Hinata you can do this. Just tell him the truth.'_

"Uhh Hinata."

"I wa-wa-was ju-just around."

"Oh. Were you headed somewhere?"

"Ye-yeah ta-ta-ta-to the Hyu-hyu-hyuuga estate."

'_**Now offer to walk her home.'**_

'_Okay, but I still don't see where you are going with this.'_

"Well I can walk you there."

"Oh n-n-no N-na-nar-naruto-k-kun I don't wa-want to be a bu-bur-burden."

Naruto flashed his trademark grin. "No trouble at all."

* * *

End Chapter. Wow it has indeed been awhile. OH as for Yiji's kekkei genkai, I'm not telling. You'll have to figure that on your own. Same goes for Yiji's fighting style aside from Roukishiki which a few of you may already know.

Translations: Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu-Fire Element: great fireball technique, Raiton: El Thor-Lighting Element: Norse god of thunder, Furasshubakku Tenbatsu-Flashback Visitation, Inmetsu Tatsumaki-Destruction Tornado, Raiton: Raigokusha-Lightning Element: Lighting prison, Doton: Dai Gohashira-Earth Element: great five pillars, Fuuton: Dai Kaze Oujou-Wind Element: Great Wind Death, Rokushiki-six forms, Soru-to shave, Genpou-moon step, Shigan-finger gun, Tekkai-iron mass, Rankyaku-storm leg, Raiton: Haewana-Lightning Element: Fly trap, Makishimamu Den'atsu-Maximum Voltage, Raiton: Hirameki Bakudan-Lighting Element: Flash Bomb, jiji-old man or gramps, Suiton: Ja no Kuchi-Water Element: Snake's mouth, Raiton: Mamaragan-Lighting Element: the Central Australian Aboriginal god of Thunder. (Any missed same site.)

One thing before I close, (Author gets down on his hands and knees with his head to the floor) I want to humbly and sincerely apologize. I have left you guys hanging for over a month without a damn word, but I have a plausible excuse. I'm trying to juggle work, writing, and sleep. My job takes away 80 of my life energy and time (seriously man, my boss is a slave driver) and sleep takes fifteen percent. So I could take the five percent and give you crap or give you seventy-five percent and give you the best I have to offer. Thank-you my loyal fans for sticking with me cuz this story ain't over yet and I'm not going to abandon it either. (Gets back up.) Read, review and stuff.

Ja!


	8. Moment of Peace

Naruto and the Tenth Jinchuuriki

Thank you readers and reviewers. I know, I know, I should've updated. I've been reading other's stories and writing papers for school. Sucks. I here now so like it or lump it.

"Wise man once said blah, blah, blah."

Key: "talking" _'thinking' _**"Bijuu: outside mind" **_**'Bijuu: inside mind'**_ (side comments)

* * *

Chapter 8: Moment of Peace

Naruto was walking with a slightly blushing Hinata. They finally reached the Hyuuga Estate where Naruto was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and Hinata blush began to deepen. "Thanks for walking me home Naruto-kun."

"No problem Hinata. It was my pleasure." Hinata tuned away up to guards when she heard. "Hey Hinata, how about a date tonight." In a voice that sounded like Naruto's.

Hinata turned crimson. "Ahh-ah-ah N-n-nar-naruto-kun th-tha-that's s-s-sso sudden."

Naruto placed his hands in front of him in a dismissing matter. "Hinata that wasn't me."

Hinata's world seemed to crash downwards at that statement, it had only been her imagination. "Oh." She turned away again.

"Just kidding, it was me. I'll pick you up at seven, ok; I'm off to prepare good-bye."

She turned back around and Naruto was jumping away. Her heart began skipping beats and jumping into her throat. Naruto, her Naruto-kun, had just asked HER on a date. She couldn't help, but smile all the way to her room as she pondered over one important question that always occurred in these situations. What to wear? She looked in her closet.

* * *

_Rooftops_

Naruto was swinging his fists at Yiji as he laughed at him. "What the hell was that for Yiji?"

"You should be thanking me. I just got you a date tonight."

"Yeah, but I thought you were going to help me with my new abilities."

"I am. But for now enjoy yourself. The training I'm planning will be a bitch. It may only be two days."

"TWO DAYS!!!!"

Yiji face went dark and ultra serious despite Naruto's yelling. "But it will feel like one hundred years."

Naruto was automatically silent and gulped. "One….hundred…….years..?"

"Correct."

"But what do I wear? Where should I take her? What do we do?"

Yiji snickered and push him off the roof. "Improvise."

Naruto landed on his fist and began yelling, but it soon appeared to be nothing but thin air. "Raikou-teme." He took a deep breath and exhaled greatly. _'How the hell do I keep getting myself into these messes?'_

'_**Bad Luck.'**_

'_NO ONE ASKED YOU!'_

'_**HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! I don't hear any other voices in your head. Hahahahahahahahaha!'**_

'_A half-wolf, half-man is nothing but trouble.'_

'_**And a half-man, half-fox is nothing but a dumbass.'**_

'_Oi, you just insulted yourself.'_

'_**Half-insulted.'**_

'_Will. You. Shut-up!'_ Arokusake simply laughed harder. Naruto went from rooftop to rooftop until he reached his house. He began raiding his closet. _'What do I wear?'_

'_**Can't go wrong with a casual kimono and haori on top.'**_

'_Oh that's sounds good Than-HOLY SHIT! Did you just give me GOOD advice?'_

'_**It happens….when I get tired of your incessant whining.'**_

'_Thanks, but I don't have any of those. All I've got are these orange jumpsuits. And that outfit that Yiji said I could have.'_

'_**Go buy some. DDDDDUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH!' **_

'_You don't have to be a smartass.'_

'_**Well stop being a dumbass.'**_ Naruto shunshined off to the clothing store. He managed to find one that would him despite his tenant. He was searching for just the right colors with just the right style. After he finally found the clothes he wanted, he paid the man and went on home. As he was pacing across the floor with seven o' clock drawing ever closer; he simply began thinking of where to take her.

Then something finally clicked in Naruto's thick head, "I got it!"

'_**Ramen at Ichiraku's place isn't a date.'**_

'_That's where I took Sakura.'_

'_**You actually count that as a real date. That's pathetic.'**_

'_Since when did you become Mr. Date Expert?'_

'_**Give me some damn credit I'm over a millennia old. The people may change but the concept stays the same.'**_

'_Where do you suggest then old fox?'_

'_**That I will not tell you. You'll have to figure it out on your own.'**_

'_Some help you are. Looks like I'll wing it and hope for the best.'_ After a couple minutes of changing, Naruto shunshined off to the Hyuuga Estate. He wobbly walked past the slightly snickering guards and knocked on the door of the main branch.

Hiashi answered the door with his ever present scowl and stoic disposition. "Come in Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto gulped and nervously followed him into a huge room. He performed a silencer jutsu that covered the room. He sat cross-legged on a mat and motioned for Naruto to do the same. "It seems you wish to court my daughter Hinata. Is this correct Naruto?"

"Yes sir."

Hiashi blinked for a moment. "The clan elders have caught wind of this and openly forbid it."

Naruto was in shock for a moment but realized why soon afterwards. "Is this because of-"

"It is indeed because of the Kyuubi."

"I understand." Naruto was slowly getting up.

"Sit. I'm not done talking." Naruto quickly sat down on his knees with his head lowered, apologizing like a maniac. "Enough. Now as I was saying. The Elders, Hinata's grandfather, mother, uncles, and aunt, have forbid you to see Hinata. You have done many great things for a genin Naruto." Naruto smiled grew wider as Hiashi named off his great accomplishments. "Protect your sensei from the traitor Mizuki, boost the moral of an entire country and stand up for your friends, beat my nephew and the Suna jinchuuriki in the Chuunin exams, bringing Konoha the fifth Hokage, and even rescuing the Kazekage. I know I haven't done anything right by Hinata since her mother died. I have been extremely hard on her and constantly berating her. I want to try and make up for it anyway I can and considering Hinata's crush on you."

"WHAAATTTTT?" Naruto fell backwards. Trying to ignore the Arokusake's loud laughter. _'That explains a lot.'_

Hiashi blinked in shock and sweatdropped. "You mean you didn't know all of this time."

"I guess I should have figured that out a while ago."

"Yeah well. I would be honored to have you court my daughter. You can wait in the living room and my daughter should be there shortly." Naruto walked out and the guards directed him to the living room where he sat twiddling his thumbs nervously. The moment everyone was out of eyeshot Hiashi snickered. _'What a funny guy my daughter's smitten with?'_

Naruto heard footsteps and smelled the familiar scent of lavender. He took a deep breath and stood up by the sliding door that he knew Hinata was going to come from. The door opened and his jaw dropped noticeably. "Wow, Hinata you look…" Hinata blushed deeply as Naruto stared at her. "beautiful."

She smiled while still blushing furiously and trying to hold conscious. "You look hhan-handsome yourself N-n-naruto-kun."

"Wow, you didn't stutter as much that time."

"I-i-ii've been practicing."

"Well let's go." He took Hinata's arm in his own and they walked out the door. As they were walking, they talked a little mostly forced small talk and a lot of awkward silences. Then suddenly occurred to him he never had a set place to take her, so they had been walking to nowhere basically.

'_**Aho.'**_

Naruto mentally hit himself, but that sudden hit must have knock some brains into because he thought of the good spot that wasn't too far away. He brought her to the park; there weren't any children around at the time, so it had been even more ideal. Hinata snickered a little at his childishness, _'That's Naruto-kun for you. Never know what to expect.'_ They both soon realized how overdressed they were, so they mostly hung around the swings and the bench while they talked comfortably with each other. At first it was hard because Hinata was regressing to stuttering a lot and blushing uncontrollable while Naruto dumbly said the first thing that popped in his head. As it was slowly getting easier they were learning more and more about each other. They were happy at the park, since they didn't go there much or despised it in their childhood. Naruto because no other kids would play with him and Hinata because she was taught the ways of an heiress, but mostly because she was too shy. Naruto felt so comfortable in fact that he almost slipped and told her about the Kyuubi, but caught himself. He didn't want that cat out of the bag, since he didn't want her to hate him like so many others. Even though he had told her of the beatings, store refusals, utter hatred from the village he had oh so delicately bounced around the topic of why. She had also asked him about his _stranger_ features but he cleverly told her that it was probably heredity from his unknown parents.

Naruto stomach growled and he laughed while it sheepishly. "I guess it's time for dinner."

Hinata looked up at him with a smile as she was getting off the swing. "Are we going to Ichiraku Ramen's."

His smile grew wide. "Nooooo. I've got something special in mind." He helped her off and pulled out his Ninja head band. "It's going to be surprise so I'll have to blindfold and carry you, so we can make it on time. If you don't mind of course." Her mind went into overdrive as she began to blush furiously at the mere thought of him holding her in his arms in such a way. She allowed him to blindfold her and squeaked when he hefted her bridal style. He immediately noted how light she was and the deep comforting feeling he got from their proximity. He began jumping from building to building totally oblivious to Hinata feeling up his chest. She giggled perversely as her hand went over his well chiseled body.

After a few minutes they arrived at their destination and Hinata was about to remove her blindfold. Naruto grabbed her hand quickly but gently. "Hold on not yet Hinata-chan. You'll ruin it. And no activating your Byakugan."

She nodded dumbly as she recalled what Naruto had called her. _'Hinata-chan?_' She felt a small bit of chakra and the slight smell of smoke. She began to think of what he could be doing and trying to fight the urge to peek. _'Well he could either be unsealing or sealing something the former more likely, used kage bunshin for something, or used henge for something.' _After a few thumps and stumbling around he, led her somewhere turned her around, and removed the blindfold. "Naruto-kun…….its…its…..absolutely beautiful." Naruto had set up a picnic on the Hokage monument, looking over Konoha in all its beauty. And to top it all off it was being illuminated by the light from the sun dipping under the Earth's view and creating a flurry of colors in the sky. She turned to him in a huge smile. "I love it."

"Well let's eat."

They both sat down on the cushions provided and picked up their plates, but Hinata eyed it questionably. "Did you make this?" He nodded his head proudly. "When? It look like it took some time to prepare."

"Oh I had it in a special sealing scroll that Jiraiya made for me. It stores food and keeps it hot and fresh for months at a time as it were just cooked. I made this some a couple weeks ago in case of a emergency mission or something and I thought it'd be perfect."

She slowly picked up her chop sticks, broke them apart, and ate a little bit. "It's delicious, Naruto-kun. When did you learn how to cook?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I read a couple books. Everyone kept pestering me about eating something other than Ramen and Ero-sennin's cooking wasn't all that great." He laughed at the first time he surprised Jiraiya with his cooking. "I seem to have a knack for it, I guess." After that they ate in silence, but not awkward silence like before, no it was a comfortable silence in which words didn't need to be exchanged. After they ate, Naruto resealed everything except the cushions and sat down next to each other watching their home village. They just there and watched as the stars were coming out and the full moon bring light into the sky. As time progressed, Hinata wrapped Naruto's arm around her and snuggled closer to him. They were back to talking, more of recent times and some one liners of the future.

Hinata let out a small yawn and Naruto blushed slightly because of how cute she looked when she did. He laughed to fight down the blush. "I guess it's time to get you home."

Hinata sighed she was greatly enjoying her time with Naruto and not it's all at an end. "We'll do this again. Won't we?"

Naruto flashed his trademark grin. "You betcha." After sealing the cushions and jumping down the rest of the way, they both decided it would be nicer. They walked together Naruto's arm around her shoulder and her head leaning on his chest. When they reached the estate, they both blushed but Hinata's was glowing like a light. She began saying something but nothing coherent was coming out. "Well goodnight Hinata-chan." Before he could turn away she grabbed his haori and crashed landed them both into a wild kiss. Both were surprised by the action and it took a second for the initial shock to pass. Naruto blushed a Hinata red and the girl herself fainted.

The guards were trying to hold their laughter at the couple, but were failing miserable. Naruto was about to wake her up when one the snickering guards intervened. "We'll take it from here Uzumaki-san." He shunshined away in slight embarrassment. He got home took off his clothes and simply retired for the night, not even getting his little hat.

Naruto woke up and went on with his daily regiment. He laughed as he remember last night, now it seemed kinda funny how timid little Hinata pulled a bolder move than he did. He downed his breakfast and said, "I'm going to train extra hard today." He was walked to the training grounds with a little extra bounce to his step. He ran into Konohamaru and his team they seemed downed in spirits. "What's wrong Konohamaru?"

"Oh hey boss, we've got another stupid D-rank mission."

"What is it? God I hope it's not Tora again."

Konohamaru's team including Ebisu shuddered. "No. Oh no. It's just some farmer having trouble with some wolves eating his cattle and we're here to find them and chase them away."

"Mind if I watch you in action."

"No. It'll show you'll just what you'll be up against in the battle for Hokage."

They went to farmer's ranch and found that the gates had been completely broken through. They knocked on the door and farmer came out frantically. "Shinobi, thank goodness. I think that monster is still out there and it took three of my best cattle."

Ebisu pushed up glasses. "I'm sure it was nothing more than a bunch of hungry wolves. Rest assured we'll get them sir."

"Thar was one and it was a monster. I tells ya. I know what I saw wasn't no normal animal."

"We'll investigate right now sir, calm down." assured Ebisu. They went out to the ranch to search for clues.

Udon began to shake a little. "You don't think there's really a scary monster do you guys."

"No, it's just a man's imagination in the dark."

"I don't know sensei. I don't know many wolves that can break a solid wooden gate like that."

"We'll just have to investigate." They follow the path of destruction and found a new path of blood and slight bone. Now the genin had their kunai drawn and were on full alert as a full sized bull was devoured to the bone minus a few areas. This was truly starting to freak everybody out and they were slowly realizing that there was a slight chance that this could be some kind of monster. After a few minutes of slowing treading to the spot of impending danger, they found something breathing lightly under cow hide and head covered in cattle bone. The creature moved and the genin instantly threw kunai at it, but missed. They drew more weapons intended to stop the perpetrator.

A noise was heard and a horrible smell filled the air………someone farted. The genin snickered and Naruto was holding in as best he could. Ebisu was not amused and held his nose in disgust. "Was that flatulence you Naruto-san?" Naruto shook his head 'no' still trying to hold his laughter. "Konohamaru-kun, Moegi-chan, Udon-kun?" The same response. The creature shifted again and mumbled…..wait……..it mumbled.

"Shut up out there people are trying to sleep." Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose; he'd recognize that voice anyway. He gave it a swift kick and it kicked him in the shin. "Rude bastard."

Naruto rubbed his leg in pain. "Yiji get your ass up."

"Don't bother me Naruto. I'm on important business."

"You asleep wrapped in cow."

"Not I'm not you're just dreaming, so go back to sleep." Team Ebisu sweatdropped at how casually Naruto talked with something that ate cattle.

"It's time to get up."

"If I get up, you're gonna lose a couple teeth." Naruto kicked at him again but he dodged this time. His cow outfit was starting to sleep and last night's events were playing back to him. He quickly reformed his demon henge and let the wild outfit fall off. He cracked his neck and burped while scratching himself. "Damn it Naruto I was enjoying my sleep."

"You're always sleeping, you lazy bum."

"By the way how did last night go?" Yiji said as he waggled his pinky.

Naruto blushed. "I could ask you the same thing."

Ebisu cleared his throat. "Excuse me. If I may interject."

Yiji snickered. "That's either gay or pedophilic."

"That's not what I meant."

"Well what then?"

"What were you doing last night? Where are the missing cattle? Did you kill them in a sacrifice or eat them?"

"Do I go around invading your house hammering you with questions?"

"You answered my question with a question."

"I'm going out for breakfast."

Ebisu stopped him with a kunai. "You are still failed to answer my questions."

Yiji pushed the kunai away from him with his finger. "Watch it or you'll hurt yourself with that thing."

"I don't want to have to use force."

"Was that a threat? Cuz a threat means endangerment of my life and if my life is in danger I fight to….**kill**."

The last word was said more in a growl, scaring the genin team shitless, shocking Ebisu, and irritated Naruto. "Yiji do you always cause trouble wherever you go?"

"Pretty much."

"So what DID happen to all the cattle?"

"Ain't it obvious. I ate them."

The genin nearly passed and Ebisu was thoroughly disgusted, but Naruto remembered he said he had peculiar cravings at times. "Did you at least cook them?"

"I was going to then I thought eh why bother. It's not that big of difference when I'm hungry." He said as he shrugged. Now everyone except Naruto blew chunks. "You guys act like you saw me eat it."

Naruto held his nose. "Those ones you keep sneaking out are not as silent as you think."

"Raw meat gives me gas. Not my fault."

"Eat something else."

"Have you ever had cow before?"

"Yes I've eaten beef on occasion. It's pretty good in ramen."

"But have you ever experienced it raw along with the thrill of the kill."

"Hell no."

"Ok then, don't knock it till you try it."

"I think I'll pass. Isn't about time you trained me you lazy bastard."

"Ok, ok let's go. Get a bunch of food and training gear and meet me at Training ground seven." They both shunshined away, leaving a completely baffled team Ebisu. Yiji sat in the middle of training ground seven and after ten minutes Naruto showed up. "Brace yourself." He crouched a little and his chakra began to flare.

"Wait. What are you doing?"

"Oh just trying to bend time and space here. Oh nooo, I don't need concentration or anything."

"Sorry, I just wanted to know."

"Well I'm trying to get us to what I call the ideal training dimension."

"Why's that?"

"Because twos in this world is two years in the other."

"I thought you said one hundred years."

"I lied so I can rest."

"Why did you fix me up with Hinata?"

"You enjoyed it didn't you?" Naruto nodded. "Okay then, don't question it. When you have peace like this you should sit back and enjoy it because it never lasts."

"Fine."

"Can I do this now?"

"One more thing. How come you think this peace won't last?"

"This is the ninja world. Life's taught me that all peace is nothing but the calm before a storm."

"Ok. I'm ready Mr. pessimistic."

"Only fools are positive." Yiji crouched again and his chakra flared again. A cloak of black chakra crept over him forming a tail at the end. He put his hands together and two more tails appeared. Lightning crackled all around him and his skin began to peel. His cloak took a more solid form creating a huge wolf and his tail count went up to five. He formed handseals, but Naruto didn't recognize many of them; he finished with his palms out. "Onijutsu: Jigen Seki." he said with a distorted voice. A small circle transformed into a huge rectangular shape much like a door. "Kozumikku Limbo: Hyperbolic Zo-n." The black energy door opened and he stood straight. "Let's proceed." Naruto nodded and they both walked through the door.

* * *

End Chapter. Woot. Merry Christmas! I know kinda short and the next one will be too I think until I set up the real action begins and no I'm not going right Naruto's full two year training.

Translations: Onijutsu: Jigen Seki- demonic technique: dimension gate, Kozumikku Limbo: Hyperbolic Zo-n – Cosmic Limbo: Hyperbolic Zone, aho-stupid, Raikou-teme – lightning bastard.

Ja


	9. Training Days

Naruto and the Tenth Jinchuuriki

Thank you readers and reviewer. This is will be one of my quicker updates and are on limited supply so enjoy it. Review please. There's one and it's little lonely. I am discontinuing the whole wise man quote thing. It was a stupid idea and it took me too long to realize. It may have been ok for one or two times, but otherwise it's just tacky. And if you liked it at the beginning of the story, sorry, you'll just have to insert your own.

Key: talking" _'thinking' _**"Bijuu: outside mind" **_**'Bijuu: inside mind'**_ (side comments)

* * *

Chapter 9: Training Days

Naruto and Yiji both walked out of the door and into an area of pure white. Nothing but this white marble type surface as far as the eye can see. Yiji tails and cloak dissipated and his skin began healing. "Welcome, to your training area for two years."

"This place is so bland, no buildings, no rock formations, nothing but this. No people either."

"Yeah, yeah I know. It sucks you'll get use to it."

"How many times have you been here?"

"Once. This'll be my last use of it though."

"Why? If you could train for a year and only a day would pass. You'd become super strong."

"This place drains life force. The longer you're here the shorter your life becomes."

"WHAT?" He shook Yiji wildly. "What the hell? Why didn't you tell me that? Don't you think that is important information?!!!?"

"Calm down the life force is drained from the one who opens the key from this world to the other. Only a few worlds are immune to this, but not many."

"So wait, it's only going to shorten your life. Well send us back. I don't want to kill you just to get stronger."

Yiji smirked. "Like I said calm down, there's a reason why I will only do this twice. And that's because the first to times are practically drain free."

Naruto scratched his head. "What?"

"The first two only knocks a little off your life, nothing too special. More like a civilian with a poor diet, but after twice it begins knocking off years, doubling each time. So I'll be fine." Yiji cracked his neck and took a seat on the floor and crossed his legs. "Okay show me what you can do."

"Why me? Why don't you show me what YOU can do?"

"In case you didn't notice, which you should have, I performed an Onijutsu and went to five tails worth of my bijuu's chakra without losing it. Although I am tired."

"Well that's just one thing."

"Yeah one BIG thing. You can't even barely control three tails worth and can perform zero onijutsu, which are all S-rank. Even the smaller ones. All of them required at least one Yomi hand seal."

"Yomi hand seal?"

"Those are the ones you didn't recognize. Griffon, ghost, golem, goblin, shinigami, demon, angel, abomination, and phoenix." As he said them, he showed him the hand signs. In order, wrist over wrist fingers claw style, last seal for Yamanaka mind jutsu, kage bunshin sign, Nara shadow jutsu, right hand holding thumb other hand C-formation, two middle fingers facing out with thumbs interlocked, hands together in prayer, hands together with palms up 90 degrees, and finally fingers spread thumbs interlocked.

"You mean the third to last one's an actual seal. Shikamaru, Ino, and even I use them."

"Yep. Many people do it without even knowing its real power. Many people discover Yomi seals by pure experimentation while others have demons to steal or learn from. Although angel is simply coincidental."

"Wow. Did Dorosuii teach you all that?"

"More or less."

'_**The answer's no.'**_

'_What? All c'mon please.'_

'_**No.'**_

'_Arokusake-sama.'_

'_**No, and brown nosing won't work.'**_

'_I'll sign the fox contract.'_

'_**I'll teach you a couple onijutsu, if you can handle it. But you have to sign the contract and summon me now.'**_

'_Where's the contract?'_

'_**Gimme control for a second.'**_ Arokusake's chakra leaked out and he performed kuchiyose no jutsu except there was a huge scroll instead of an animal. Yiji was just staring at Naruto. _**'Okay, you know what to do from here.'**_

'_What about my toad contract?'_

'_**It's still active. You'll just have to focus harder on what you want to summon from now on.'**_ Naruto signed the contract, the scroll disappeared, and he performed the summoning.

Yiji looked up at the full form of the Kyuubi. "Well that knocks off a couple things off the ole 'to do' list."

Arokusake laughed and stretched his legs. **"I'm free. Not the ideal spot for my reappearing on solid ground in seventeen years, but I'll take it."**

"Fine, fine, shut up already I'm doing." Yiji bit his thumb, did hand signs, and summoned Dorosuii in full form. "There now stop bugging me." The two mighty demons shrunk down and transformed into their human form. Arokusake had the same hair as Naruto except it was redder; he wore shades with a defined face and a sly smile.

The two demons shook hands pulled back, bumped elbows, touched the bottoms of their feet together, spun clapped hands and finally bumped knuckles. "I see you didn't forget Doro."

"As if I would Roku. It's been too long."

"Indeed it has."

"Now that the weird old man greeting is complete we can get down to business."

"OLD MAN!! I have you know I'm a very young 2 and half millennia wolf boy." Yelled Roku.

"Damn that's old."

"You said Naruto. Hahahahahaa."

"Hey there's one thing I been meaning to ask you for the longest."

Arokusake rubbed the bridge of nose. "Why did I attack Konoha right?" Naruto nodded. "Well, a few hours before the attack I was peacefully minding my own business in the underworld. Living it up as a great demon king. Then I was suddenly pulled into the human realm by somebody. It turns out it was Madara Uchiha."

"Madara Uchiha?" "Madara Uchiha!" said Naruto and Yiji in different inflections.

"Naruto please tell me you at least know who that is."

"Yeah. He's one of the founders of Konoha I know that much. Sasuke said something or another about him."

"Yes one of the FOUNDERS of KONOHA. A very old village."

"Yeah he'd have to have been pretty old. WAIT he was around with the first Hokage."

"Now he gets it. But how Arokusake?"

"He's been experimenting with himself in the demon arts. He's ten times worse than Orochimaru."

"Me and Doro think he has something to do with Akatsuki, if not being leader."

"You mean he's that Pain person?" asked Yiji.

"He might be."

"So wait, wait wait. You're telling me some guy as old as the first Hokage is running around stealing bijuu. What does he want with all that power? Why did he attack Konoha?"

"Calm down kit. As for what he wants with the power well Doro and I have a theory, but that'll wait till later. As to why well it should be in the history books of Konoha." Naruto blanked. "That's right you never paid any attention in class now did you."

"History is boring."

"Yes but essential."

"Why?"

"Stick your tongue out." Naruto did so and Yiji back-handed him with a fist.

"Ow what the hell?"

"Stick your tongue out again."

"NO! You're just gonna back hand me again."

"History. It's there so we don't make the same damn mistake twice."

Naruto rubbed his cheek. "You could've just said that."

"What fun would that be?"

"Well why exactly did Madara want to destroy Konoha?"

"There are many different speculations. It could be that he was jealous that the Senju Hashirama was named Hokage at the founding of Konoha instead of him. He could be mad from the Uchiha clan rejecting his radical ideas. It could be that he's just an asshole who wanted to watch the leaf crumble under his might." said Yiji in a matter of fact type voice.

"I get it. Roku-san how did he control you? Was it like the first Hokage? And made you attack Konoha."

"Let's get one thing straight Naruto. Nothing and no one can control a bijuu above six tails. Jinchuuriki are the closest anyone has ever come for reasons of circumstance. The first Hokage could subdue us by putting us in a state of rest or peace. But Madara with his damn Mangekyo Sharingan blinded me and sent me into a state of rage."

"How'd he summon you? I don't remember seeing his name on the scroll."

"Like I said before he has dug deep in demon arts and quite possibly ripped a hole in the underworld and pulled me out just like Doro did that monstrosity."

"Oh."

"So he pulled me into the outskirts of Konoha. I greeted him with some hostility since I was about to get intimate with my girlfriend."

"Hheeeeeeeeeeeeehh?!?" exclaimed Naruto and Yiji. "You have a girlfriend."

"WHY THAT SO SURPRISING!"

Yiji laughed. "Well I thought demons just run around having orgies all day with anyone they see fit."

"You were always so angry and hateful."

"I was sealed inside a dumbass. Who wouldn't be?"

"Just continue!"

"Well like I said I was a little pissed then the guy flashed his Sharingan. I knew what he was trying to do. I had heard stories from lesser bijuu that they were manipulated through red eyes with symbols. I laughed and swatted him away like a fly. Now I was really pissed, he thought he could control ME? The almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune. I was going to crush this human ant. Before I could stomp him into the ground that stupid eye went Mangekyo on me and it blinded me like a brilliant light. I was thrashing about for long while not knowing what the hell I was doing. Soon I discovered that something was hurting me so I used my sense of smell to destroy what had caused it, still thinking it was him until I heard a bunch of voices. They were attacking me and I was defending myself. Your fa-fourth Hokage realized too late what really happened. He wasn't a bad guy really; he actually apologized for sealing me since he knew it wasn't initially my fault."

"What were you going to say before fourth?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing just fourth I was thinking of sex again, my bad." He said as he scratched his hands.

"It sounded like fa-"

"Fat." said Yiji and Doro at the same time.

"Fat?"

"You know as in tits and ass." finished Arokusake.

"Oh that makes sense, Ero-fox."

The three of them exhaled and thought. _'Good thing he's an idiot.'_

"Hey, Roku-san you were around to see my parents, right. Do you know who they were?"

"Yes."

"Who were they? I have to know. Did they love me? Did they just abandon me because I had you?"

"Ask Jiraiya and Tsunade."

"WHAT???"

"They should be the proper ones to tell you."

"Coooommmee ooooooonnnnnnnnnn. I don't care who tells me I just want to know."

"Seriously, it's one those type things. So drop it and wait or no training."

Naruto gritted his teeth and crossed his arms. "Fine."

"First thing after training, you can ask one of them."

"OH SHIT!!!"

"WHAT NOW??" yelled Yiji, Arokusake, and Dorosuii.

"I forgot to tell baa-chan I was going to be gone for two days."

"Is that all. That's no big deal."

"No rouga that's actually kind of a big deal somewhat. He's a ninja remember they could think he went rogue, he was kidnapped, and since he's so close to the Hokage. She could start pointing fingers at enemy villages or YOU! Making trouble for us when we get back."

"Damn, I pulled a Naruto. I should have thought of that. You mean no one knows where you're at."

"Well I did mention to Hinata that I was going to be off training for awhile, so they might think that I'm just out training some secret spot."

"Okay so there's a slim chance while very slim it could work. Since they already know I could do some demon magic. But overall you're just a frustrating person Naruto." Dorosuii and Arokusake went off and conversed. They were catching up on old times and reminiscing.

"This is your fault too."

"Yes, but mostly yours."

"How?"

"Because this training is more for your benefit than mine."

"But we'll both be training."

"Yes, but I'll be teaching, so you'll be trained harder."

"So where do we start?" asked Naruto.

Yiji tilted his head upwards and scratched his chin. "First we have to asses your strengths and weaknesses. So what's your most powerful jutsu?"

Naruto rubbed his nose with his finger and smirked confidently. "It's a secret technique that's about half done right now. It's my greatest achievement. Something the fourth Hokage couldn't even do."

"Well if it's something of that magnitude then you can't do it on me."

"WELL OF COURSE I COULDN'T!"

"Okay, Doro-jiji can you bring in a Malfetis demon."

"Yeah, but are you sure Naruto's ready for that?"

"I can vouch for the kid. He can handle something as pathetic as a Malfetis."

"Just how much Demonology do you know Yiji?"

"Not a lot compared to how much there really is, but compared to you books upon books worth."

Dorosuii hand turned into a claw and he ripped open a portal. A huge one eyed ogre with a club and a loincloth was pulled out. "What the hell is this?!? What's going on? I was in the middle of DINNER!!!!" His bestial yell could be heard miles away. Its putrid odor was starting to waft its way around to everybody's noses. "Oooohhhh, what's this? A couple of half demons." It licked its lips hungrily. "Quite a delicacy. My friend must have pushed me here and gave me a dinner surprise. I have to remember to thank him somehow."

"Yiji I can't just attack this guy. He's done nothing wrong."

"Trust me these guys are the scum of the underworld. They aren't worth your mercy. They don't follow any rules and do as they please to anything and anyone just because they're big and strong."

"So they're bullies."

"If you want to put that way than yes."

"Okay that makes me feel a little better."

"BE QUIET DINNER!" The demon swung his mighty club down upon the duo.

They both jumped to the side. "Hey how come this guy isn't attacking those two."

"He can't see them. They made sure of that. This is your assessment, your enemy. This is your chance to show off your o-so powerful jutsu."

"Yosh. Step back." Naruto did some backflips while Yiji just plopped down on the ground and yawned. The club was about to come down on his head, but Naruto managed to dropkick it out the way. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Teaching."

'_**Remember you have to protect any bystanders that happen to get in the way unexpected.'**_

'_Roku-san?'_

'_**I may be out of your body, but we still share a telepathic connection.'**_

"Okay I get it." Naruto turned to giant smelly ogre. "HEY UGLY YOU'RE FIGHTING ME!!"

The giant began stomping about. "You pipsqueak. I grind your bones into dust and eat the flesh."

"Look's like it's time to use it." Naruto put his finger in the golem sign. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Five Naruto's surrounded the demon and began climbing up the legs as he swatted them. Three Naruto's stayed behind and chakra gathered. One Naruto held out his hand while one shaped chakra for the Rasengan and the other inserted wind chakra. The chakra was enormous and the sound was loud and screeching. But the demon swatted the Naruto's and stomped in Naruto's direction, knocking him off balance. The giant grabbed his club with both hands and brought it down with such a force that it split open the ground below them. _'So five isn't enough to stall him I'll double it then.' _"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." This time ten Naruto's ran up the mighty demon one pair used a regular Rasengan in his skin. While Naruto began trying to use his powerful jutsu again, but something popped one his Naruto's and the jutsu blew up in his face. "What the hell was that?"

'_**If you're going to use clones you better make sure there's nothing to stop you or them. Since this jutsu relies on three people.'**_

'_Damn.'_ He looked around, gathered more clones, and started the jutsu again. Just as he finished the jutsu the giant got rid of his clones. Naruto ran up to the giant with one of his clones launching him and the other launching him further. The monster smacked down his club, but Naruto stopped it with his jutsu and yelled, "Fuuton: Rasenshuriken." The club blasted back into the Cyclops and smashed into millions of pieces. The demon took a bit of the blast and stumbled backwards bleeding. The Kyuubi's chakra began to leak out giving him a chakra boost. _'Once more.'_

"**NOOOOO MMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** The giant bellowed blowing away all the bits and pieces of the once huge club. The giant went berserk and began stomping and hitting anything, anywhere with his fists. He perfomed the Kage Bunshin jutsu again and thirty Naruto's stood in defense against the enraged demon. This time Naruto performed the jutsu again this time with a tail of Kyuubi chakra covering him. He sped behind the ogre and ran up his back. All the clones distracted it long enough for him to jump over the great beast's head.

"HEY UGLY!" Naruto fell towards the giant as its eye looked at him. "EAT THIS!! RASENSHURIKEN!!!" Before the giant could react, Naruto slammed the jutsu right in its eye, creating a huge dome of energy that of which Naruto fell safely out of.

'_That jutsu doesn't attack just once but so many times it's making my head spin.'_ He walked over to Naruto and flipped him over with his foot. "You still alive down there."

"Yup, and what I tell you. That jutsu kicked that demon's ass."

"It's amazing really combining shape and nature manipulation into one jutsu. Its range sucks and preparation time along with method may be even worse. Considering the power it's still badass."

Naruto got up slowing holding his right arm. Yiji poked it. "Ouch. Don't do that. With Roku-san out of my body it must be slowing down my healing." This time Yiji squeezed it. "What the hell?! Cut that shit out!"

"False. You should heal at the same rate with Arokusake out of your body and with your combined form it should be three times faster."

"But then what's with my arm."

"Ask Arokusake."

"I CAN hear you both and I'm trying to figure it out myself. I'm a demon not a doctor. Dorosuii do you know? You are the supposed 'wise' one."

"This coming from the supposed 'sly' one. Let me see your arm Naruto." Dorosuii lifted his sleeve held felt around with his fingers. "Well from what I can tell you've got some broken bones and some other damage I can really discern. I know, Chisel should know what's up?"

"Oh yeah that's right. Why didn't I think of him before?"

"Who's Chisel?" said Arokusake and Naruto in unison.

"A wolf doctor. I can summon him hold on." His chakra flared again, he bit his thumb and summoned a medium sized wolf with glasses, spiky hair and a huge collar with seals all over it.

"Hello again, little pup. What have you done to yourself this time?"

"Nothing except use a shit load of my chakra. It's him you're looking at."

"Dorosuii-sama? You need my treatment. I'm surprised you were so reckless."

"HIM." He pointed over at Naruto. "Right there. I think you need some stronger glasses."

"My eyes are fine." The wolf looked Naruto up and down sniffing him every now and then, but stopped at his arm and touched it gingerly with his paw. "What have you done to yourself boy? I'll need to rip open your arm and examine it to see what the damage is besides the broken bones."

"It was just my jutsu and the name's Naruto."

"Jutsu. Your jutsu." Naruto nodded. "Who was on the receiving end?"

Arokusake pointed to the stinking body of the demon. "He's over there."

"Arokusake-sama, even you're here! I thought you were sealed inside some brat. Lost to world forever."

"I am still sealed and that's the brat."

"Hey."

"Now will you go over there and access what's wrong with him because it might affect me too."

"Sure." Chisel ran over to the body and jumped on the body looking it over intensely. His paws glowed and he began digging into the body with chakra scalpels. After a few minutes, Chisel ran back over. "Well good going lad, you damaged that beast on a cellular level."

"Cellular level?" said Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Well. Your attack severs the chakra and nerve channels in the body. If it that thing had chakra your attack would have prevented him from using it anymore if he survived. That is what is wrong with your arm. While it's no where near as bad as that guy. It's still something I wouldn't recommend using. Right now with some treatment and rest. You'll be as good as new in no time, but if you keep using it no matter how many times you're treated or healed you'll be unable to use that arm and it'll be chopped off."

Naruto's head drooped. "I understand. I'll just find a new kick ass jutsu then." Chisel put his paws on Naruto's arm and green chakra flowing healing it.

After a few minutes the wolf stopped and exhaled. "Well that's the best I can do. If there isn't anything else I'll be on my way."

"That's all thanks."

"Anytime, pup."

And with a puff of smoke he was gone. "Well that sucks."

Naruto smiled. "Nothing but a minor setback, now I'm gonna train extra hard."

"Well I'm glad to hear you say that because I bought these weights." He reached in his back pockets and pulled out a scroll. He opened the seal and two sets of arm and leg weights fell out. "I got these just after you went out on your date."

"Ohoo ho ho. I remember Rouga telling me something about that. What happened between you two?" Dorosuii said with a perverted grin.

"All they did was kiss." Naruto began to blush.

"I remember seeing that. It was sloppy and amateurish." Naruto blushed more and more. "But he liked it."

"Such a gentleman." Dorosuii teased.

"What the hell is wrong with you three? WHY WERE YOU WATCHING?!?"

"I was bored and I happened to be in the area at the time."

"Aren't we SUPPOSED to be talking about training and NOT my personal life?"

"But it's so fun to see you flustered." said Arokusake while laughing.

"The three of you need hobbies."

Yiji said. "Sleeping."

"Sex."said Arokusake grinning.

"Getting stronger and well sex." Dorosuii said scratching his head.

"You need more hobbies."

"Well hobbies aside we'll get started first thing tomorrow morning."

"How can you tell night from day in here?"

"You can't. You just track how many days and hours you've spent. It's always blank white here. So take the rest of the day to rest and relax until tomorrow morning."

"So how many hours until tomorrow morning."

"Could be five or it could be twelve. Whatever I deem morning."

'_Great, that could be twenty hours with how lazy he is.'_ "So what the hell am I supposed to do while I'm resting? I'm not really hungry."

"And you won't be until we leave this place."

"What so I brought all this food for nothing."

"Pretty much."

"You couldn't have told me that earlier."

"You would never learn the lesson here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Children learn not to touch things that are hot when they are burned. They learn to not touch sharp objects when they are cut. Your lesson is to learn as much as you can about something before jumping headfirst into it." Yiji let out a big yawn.

"Since when have you been so smart oh great sensei."

"I may be young and lazy, but it's not my first time being a teacher. Don't mock me boy because I'll make your training that much harder."

"So who else have you taught?"

"Just a group of orphans, a little self defense and educational life lessons. Nothing as far as jutsu though."

"What happened?"

"You're a hypocrite you know that."

"How am I being a hypocrite?"

"You ask me not to talk about your personal life yet you'd gladly dig into mine."

Naruto frowned. "Sorry I didn't think it was such a touchy subject."

"It's not; I'm still in teacher mode, that's all."

"So what did happen?"

"I was forced to leave the village."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember. I was considered a missing nin. I destroyed most of Kumo and killed the Raikage."

"Oh yeah."

"They didn't forget about that. They hunted me down and still do even now. That's why I learned to leave any village I happen to like, so Kumo doesn't destroy or infiltrate it just to get to me."

"Well you're safe here in Konoha."

"Am I?"

"Well yeah if anyone infiltrates if they COULD infiltrate then it'd be an act of war."

"They don't have to infiltrate. Just pay someone the right price here to do it in Konoha. That's why I only trust a handful of people here."

"Is that how it is with your life?"

"All the time. There's a reason I sleep so much."

"Because you never know when you'll get to ever do it again."

"You're learning."

* * *

_Weeks later_

"Good Naruto you're semi-improving. Your growth is frightening; you've already managed three tails flawlessly. Not only that but you've nearly perfected kage bunshin to the point where you don't have to use the seal every time."

Naruto beamed at the praise. "You're too much Yiji. Although that bucket of cold water the first morning of training wasn't called for."

"That wasn't water."

"Oh ha ha HA! That joke is getting old."

"What joke? Since you're picking up kage bunshin so fast I thought it's time to use that Rasengan jutsu one handed."

"What? I learned it two handed and have been successful two handed thus far."

"This Akatsuki we're dealing with, you have to be as strong as possible. You're not going to always have chakra or time for kage bunshin."

"That means I have to learn it all over again."

"How long did it take you to learn it last time with two hands?"

"Just over a week."

"Well with your kage bunshins it should take less time." Naruto's head drooped comically. "What's up now?"

"Roku-san said I can't do a one handed Rasengan because my chakra control sucks."

"Wait. Have Roku-san help you control it."

"Huh."

'_**That's it. Remember when you fought that Uchiha-teme. With my help you could do it one handed.'**_

"That's it. But wait don't I need the cloak for that."

'_**Not anymore, I can just as well do it now. It'll be more powerful so you'll have to concentrate harder.'**_

Naruto held out his hand and it glowed. Naruto's brow scrunched in concentration. He did the Rasengan and it was in his one hand and no clones. "We did it."

'_**Idiot, don't lose concentration!'**_

'_What?'_

The Rasengan blew up and blasted him back. "You work on that and I can also teach you the Bunshin Daibakuha technique that Itachi uses."

"Whoa how'd you learn that. You don't have Sharingan."

"You don't need Sharingan to copy everything."

"So how?"

"I watched one of his fights. I had to haul ass to get out of there, but it was worth it. It's mainly combining a boom with a bunshin, you just made one now and can make the other easily."

"Teach me!! Teach me!"

"Calm yourself. Only after you perfect a one handed Rasengan. Then I'll teach it to you."

"Booooooo!"

* * *

_Months later_

"Well you've practically absorbed everything I've taught you like a sponge. One of my best pupils, so alas my half of your teachings is over."

"What? Awww c'mon, there's gotta be something else."

"Nope from here on out it's Arokusake's turn."

"So, I'll finally learn Onijutsu."

"Yup."

"I can't wait."

"Well why you're doing that I'll be off on my own side of this bland world training on my own."

"Good Luck."

"You too."

Naruto bit his thumb and did the familiar signs. "Summoning jutsu."

"You didn't necessarily have to summon me."

"I thought that-why didn't you stop me then."

"I didn't say I didn't want to be summoned either."

"So the point was moot."

"Yes."

"Can we just start?"

"Alright, I'll start you off with chakra control, speed, and strengthening exercises."

"Aaawww but I did that with Yiji."

"That lightweight. No no no, he slacked off. I'm going to be a REAL hardass."

'_Yiji's training nearly killed me. What the hell is with these people they're worst than fuzzy eyebrows and thick eyebrow-sensei combined.'_

"We'll start by increasing those weights another hundred pounds."

"Are you serious?!? You going to kill me."

Arokusake had a grin that threatened to break his face. "No you'll live, but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. You'd be surprise what a human can live through." Naruto gulped.

* * *

_Many months later_

Naruto was on the ground bleeding and Yiji was slouching. The ground in the entire zone was broken, battered, and full of huge holes. Both were breathing heavily while Yiji wasn't as injured. "I win Naruto. I'm impressed that you managed to push me to my limit, but in the end you still have long road ahead of you."

"Tch, damn."

"You've improved a hellalot since our first spar."

The next morning both woke around the same time. "WOW! You're actually up on time."

"Shaddap. I don't want to be in this shitty zone anymore than I have to. Get ready."

A few moments later Konoha was the scene and the same energy door appeared. It opened and Yiji along with Naruto walked out. "I see it didn't take as much out of you as last time."

"That's what you call training, not that half-ass shit you've been doing with your other senseis."

"Hey! It was a little tame compared to you and Roku-san, but I still got stronger."

"Okay, I'm just saying. Two years with a Sannin and about one year under a pretty strong jonin should've made you much stronger than you were."

"Well you can stop saying it."

"Don't you have to go find out about your parents."

"Like I could forget." Naruto rushed off towards the Hokage's office. "I plan to find out all about them."

* * *

Chapter End. I skimped out on the fight because I don't want to reveal Naruto's new strength or techniques and keep you guys in the dark of Yiji's. Next chapter gets Naruto finally learns of his parents, which in my opinion should have happened when he was at least a ninja. Naruto's dumb yes, but to go out yelling he's the Yondaime son to EVERYBODY is even beyond his idiocy. That was my little rant. Oh and the extra Yomi handseals came from Artful Lounger's story Naruto the Chimera, but they were called something different. That Zone came from Dragonball Z's Hyperbolic time chamber the field is similar except no building or extra gravity.

Translations: onijustu-demon techniques, Yomi-underworld, any missed you know where.

Review and later


	10. Love's Sting

Naruto and the Tenth Jinchuuriki

Thank you readers and reviewers. You are truly appreciated. Sorry this chapter took so long. One more note; not all of my chapter titles are winners. (This much I know, but just roll with it.)

Key: "talking" _'thinking' _**"Bijuu: outside mind" **_**'Bijuu: inside mind'**_ (side comments)

* * *

Chapter 10: Love's Sting

Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop with one objective in mind. Find out who his real parents were. This time, he wouldn't deter from that objective. This time he wouldn't accept, "I'll tell you when you're older," as the Sandaime had done many times. This time he wouldn't tsake NO for an answer. _'I've been in the dark for too long._' He ran past the guards at the door of the Hokage tower without so much as a hello. He ignored the secretary's pleas not to go into the room. With a deep breath, he kicked the door open. "Knock, knock."

Tsunade, who was getting a report from Jiraiya, nearly knocked over her paperwork. "Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you?!?"

Naruto closed the door behind him slowly and sat down in a chair. "Baa-chan, I came here to get answers."

"What's gotten into you? No one has seen or heard from you for two days, and now you come in here-"

"NO! Tsunade this is my time. I'll ask the questions and you or Jiraiya will answer them to best of you ability. No more excuses."

Jiraiya could already tell where this was going, so he closed the window and set up a silencer jutsu. Jiraiya and Tsunade shared a look and frowned. "I knew this day would come eventually. You want to know about your parents." said Jiraiya with a sigh.

"Yes. I've been waiting for years to know who they were."

"Well I guess I can start by telling that your parents were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "You mean the fourth Hokage was my dad."

Outside with his ear to the roof, Yiji palmed his face. "You mean that idiot had no clue. The resemblance is uncanny really."

Naruto looked at his stomach. "I guess that would make sense. He couldn't ask any of the villagers to sacrifice any of their children, if he himself was not willing to."

Jiraiya smiled sadly. "Yes that's exactly what he thought."

Naruto perked up a bit. "So what were they like?"

Tsunade searched through one of her draws and pulled out two dusty scrolls, one with a red seal and another with a yellow seal. She gave him the red sealed scroll first. "Here, this is the deed to the Namikaze Estate. The estate itself is on the east side of the forest of death." She handed him the other scroll. "This is a scroll written by the Yondaime and Kushina as their last words to you. They are both blood seals."

Naruto accepted it shakily. Words couldn't describe the range of emotions he was feeling right now. "Thank…you." He bit his thumb and opened the letter first. A picture fell out along with another letter. He looked at the picture for a while before reading the first letter. The picture was of a pregnant Kushina and the Yondaime pointing at her stomach while smiling a grin that could match Naruto's.

_Dear Naruto,_

_This is your father, Minato Namikaze, better known as the Yondaime or the Yellow Flash to enemies. The other letter is from your mother if you haven't read it already. You'll have to excuse my handwriting because I'm trying to write while the Kyuubi is attacking. Don't worry my Kage Bunshins are handling it, so I'm not leaving it completely to the other shinobi. I hope you can forgive me for sealing the Kyuubi inside of you. I had no other choice. I couldn't ask the villagers or even shinobi to give up their children when I had the perfect candidate. If you were in my position Naruto, what would you do? That picture is of course your mother. Even when she was pregnant, she was beautiful. I was so happy when she told me she was pregnant. I was going to be a daddy. I was so happy in fact that I gave a great big bellow from the Hokage Monument._ (Naruto paused to laugh and wiped the tear that threatened to fall.)_ I was going to teach you all my jutsus and raise you as the next Hokage, so you can take my place if that's what you wanted. Your mother was something. She would go on and on about how she was going to raise, and secretly spoil you a bit while keeping you humble. She was quite the shinobi too as matter fact the only one I'm truly afraid of. Strong, passionate, and sometimes abrasive. Please don't read that out loud. She's watching over you from heaven and if she knew I said that she'd cut open the Shinigami's stomach and kick my ass. I don't know what my fate will be after this. It's rumored that once a person uses the Shiki Fuujin, it is said that their soul is eaten by the Shinigami and they are forced to brutally fight for eternity with the other souls he's consumed. It looks grim, but at least you'll come out on top as Konoha's Hero. I hope the villagers aren't spoiling you too much._ (Naruto laughed sarcastically.) _As how your mother died, well she said that she'll write it in her letter._ _In case you have become a Shinobi I did write down all my jutsus and put them in my jutsu library. Inside there's of course my signature jutsus Hiraishin and Rasengan, but so much more. Enjoy son. If you're not a shinobi oh well, I'm still happy that you're alive. I hope you find as much happiness in that old house as we did. Once you open the deed to the house you'll have to take the key inside the scroll and turn it in the gates locks three times. And move it up. Sorry, it's for protection purposes. I left as many notes as I could about things around the house, but I am running low on chakra and Gamabunta's (you'll find out who that is eventually) probably out of it too. I love you very much Naruto and it's sad that I didn't get a chance to know you. But I do know that you will grow into a fine young man._

_With Love, Your father_

_Minato Namikaze_

Tears began rolling down Naruto's cheeks and it almost seemed that they wouldn't stop no matter how much he tried to wipe.

_Dear Naruto,_

_This note is from your mother, Kushina Uzumaki. I wish I could be there to raise you with Minato, but I guess I'll always be watching over you. I went to the doctor and they said I'll have certain complications when I give birth to you. They say no one can fix it except maybe a medic called Tsunade, but so far Jiraiya said he couldn't find her and even with her skills it'd still be a long shot. AS for who Jiraiya is, hopefully you'll meet him soon. It will require Konoha's top doctors just to save your life. I'm sorry, I'm bringing down the mood and I'm getting teary eyed. Don't worry about your father he can handle you on his own. He may be a goof ball and naïve, but he's as sweet as huge blonde teddy bear. I want you to know that I love you very much and always will. He's also a strong shinobi and if you decide to be a ninja, he can teach you a lot. Who knows? You might be the Neo-Yellow Flash. Or you can become someone even better and come up with your own goofy epithet. I have so much I want to say, so much I want to do, so much so that it hurts because I can't seem to make out the right words to write down. Grow up to be a fine man Naruto. THAT IDIOT!!! THAT COMPLETE DUMBASS! I'm talking about you stupid ass father. I told you before how naïve he can be right? Well he's on a whole new level of his own. He's going to seal the Kyuubi into you, my little baby. I'm at least glad that he told me, but I don't know how he thinks you'll be seen as a hero. I tried to get him to go against it. I tried to stop him, but he's so stubborn. If he died in battle, I could understand that. You'd still be given a good life as a normal orphan, no one knows about you except for a select few. Because that demon's inside you who knows what crazy things those villagers will get in their small heads. When Minato first told me, I would have laughed if it wasn't for his desperate look and pleading eyes. You'd be seen as a hero, don't ask me what he was thinking. I knew he'd do it with or without my blessing. I have a feeling you're in for a hard life Naruto. Call it women's intuition. I'm sorry Naruto, I truly am. I don't want to Minato to do this? But maybe I'm being selfish, you're father is losing as much as I am, possibly more. He's been backed into a corner and is out of options. Don't worry I'll give your father an ass-kicking he won't ever forget back in the afterlife. It'll be hard enough for the both of us. _

_I love you Naruto,_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

Naruto wiped his face with his sleeves. Jiraiya put a hand on his shoulder and Tsunade enveloped him in a hug. After a while he regained his composure and delicately folded the letters and put them back in the scroll. "Thank you so much Baa-chan, Ero-sennin." He shunshined away. He reappeared in front of his estate. It was kind of funny really; he'd past this house a few times and always thought it was abandoned, since no one was ever out. It looked nice, so why would no one want to live there for all these years. When he was little, he'd thought it was haunted, but realized that was stupid. It was big, but not overly huge like a mansion. It had a big front and backyard with a huge tree in the back. All of it was surrounded by big, tall black gates that were made up of thick steel. He pulled out the huge chain full of keys, all were labeled. He found the key that said "gate" and put it inside the huge lock, turned it three times, and jerked it upwards. The gates opened. He took a deep breath and walked through them. He went to the key labeled "house-front door" and opened it normally.

When the doors opened, his jaw nearly dropped. The place was incredible. He felt like he won the lottery. He ran around the house, feeling like a little kid again. He went into all the rooms in the house, he found a bunch of notes and read them, but he left them where they were. Feeling a little mad, he plopped down on _his_ couch. The fridge and cabinets were full of food that was preserved using a jutsu and the place had an extra room with a huge bed that was the guest room. All this time, the Third Hokage, kept all of this from him. All of this time, he could have eaten a decent meal, slept on a real bed. He didn't have to worry about that crappy apartment. Although, it would be a bit more money to keep the utilities on as he had to reactivate the gas, electric, and water. It was multitudes better than his crap-shack he called home that he was sure charged way more than it was actually worth. All the times he had starved, nearly to death. The times, mostly around his birthday, when the villagers beat the shit out of him. What the hell was that old fart thinking? He rubbed his forehead. It was too late to confront him about it now though. He fell asleep thinking of his parents. Naruto awoke several hours, feeling thoroughly refreshed. It had felt like ages since he slept like a normal human being. _'Those damn slave drivers.'_ He could hear Yiji's voice telling him of one of his lessons. _'I'm not just disturbing your sleep because it's fun, that's just a bonus. I'm also teaching you to enjoy the things that you'd usually take for granted.'_ He laughed a little; it was almost like Yiji was right in the room with him.

'_Now you see what I mean.'_ _'I understand Yiji. As a matter of fact it's like you're ri-_HOLY BALLS OF SHIT!" He jumped back, holding his heart. Naruto had turned around with Yiji looking back at him, face full of food. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Eating." He said spilling out a little food.

"I CAN SEE THAT! I meant what are you doing in my house? Don't answer with your mouth full."

He swallowed the huge amount of food in his mouth. "What? I had the munchies and you find out that you had this killer house full of food. I could smell it once you opened the door."

"How'd you get in here?"

"Well, your folks sealed the place up really well, so I had to use Onijutsu. The Yondaime does some fine work." He gobbled down more food.

Naruto noticed his ears. "You're not in hidden form."

"This is YOUR house Naruto, so why should I have to."

"Good point I guess, but I bet I'm growing on you."

He snorted and ruffled Naruto's hair. "You know what? You could be right."

Naruto laughed until he remembered something crucial. "Oi! Did you just wipe your greasy hands in my hair?"

He laughed. "Aw come on Naruto I wou…yeeeeaaaahhh I did." He laughed harder.

Yiji jumped, revealing his new leg power and sunk his claws into the ceiling. "You better not ruin my new ceiling." He jumped back down and Naruto's face became serious. During their training time, Yiji had transformed even further. His body was slightly hairy and always emitting a spark here and there. His ears grew slightly in size, his tail a little more bushy and long, but his legs and feet had changed the most. The heels of his feet shifted upwards, adding to his height and the toe and front portion of his foot grew wider and stronger. His legs grew in muscle finishing off his look as a wolf hanyou. "Are you one hundred percent positive you're done transforming?"

"I told yes."

"No you said it was none of my concern."

"I said both things."

Naruto looked around the room, trying to think of how to approach the next topic. "So what will happen after all this? You know once Akatsuki is no more."

Yiji plopped down in a chair and reclined. "I'll do what I always do. I'll go to the next village. Short is a wanderer's stay."

"That's it then, you're just going to leave."

"Don't say it like that. You make me sound like a douche. I'll keep in touch and visit. Even wanderers end up in same place from time to time. The world is still a set size even if that set size is huge." He sighed with a smirk.

"You better." A familiar scent hit his nose and smile grew on his face. He heard a crackle of lightning a few moments later, Yiji was gone. _'That explains the smirk!' _he sighed mentally. He wasn't going to hear the end of this. A couple of knocks on the door broke him from his musings. He laughed and smiled warmly when as soon as he opened the door, Hinata smothered him in a hug. She began nuzzling her head closer to his chest. After a few minutes, she squeaked and pulled back while turning beet red. Naruto put on a fox-ish grin as he wrapped his arm around her. "It's good to see you too, Hinata-chan."

She put her head on his chest. "I knew that wherever you went that you'd be back today. I searched around for you at your usual spots, then I eventually asked the Hokage."

"I hope you didn't worry too much."

She looked up him with a small smirk. "Not too much. Soooo, you going to let me in or hold me here in the doorway."

Naruto quickly let her in and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I spaced for a bit."

She looked around. "Wow, this place is gorgeous."

Naruto looked outside before he closed the door. "I must have been asleep for awhile; it's almost night time."

"Naruto, you were gone training for a while. Did you learn any new jutsus?"

Naruto had stars in his eyes. "I learned a bunch of new kick ass moves."

"Care to show me one?"

Naruto rubbed his hands together and began to think had. "Hhhmmmm….hhhmmm…" Hinata watched and giggled as Naruto became frustrated. _'Which one to show her? Demon techniques are out, nothing too explosive, no rasengan variations, oooohhhh I got it.'_

Naruto did several handsigns with such speed, Hinata stopped him on reflex. "Ghagur!" Naruto stopped just before his last handsign.

"What?" he said with a chuckle.

She flushed red. "I had to say something, with all the handseals you were forming it was bound to be a big one. Knowing you, it'd probably destroy half of your new house."

"Oh yeah nice save."

"Not only that, but how'd you learn to do handsigns so fast in such a short time. I blurted out the instant you started and while I couldn't see it, you probably finished."

"One more to go actually and it's a long story." Hinata pulled his ear. "O wow ow."

"You've got time."

"It IS kind of late Ghagur."

Hinata eeped and put her hands over her face. "It just came out. I was saving your house."

"SURE it did." He laughed and held out his hand, which she took reluctantly. "It won't burn you."

"What?" Then all of a sudden they were both covered in flames that quickly engulfed them, and Hinata immediately became worried but remembered what Naruto just said. They disappeared. Next thing, Hinata knew they were at a huge training ground. "What was that technique? Where are we?"

Smiling smugly, Naruto said, "Enkou Shunshin. And it's my parent's underground training facility."

She looked around it was a wide open space with a little bit of plant-life and assloads of weapons adorned the walls. "Breath-taking."

"Sit back and prepare to be dazzled." He did the seals again. His hand became ablaze and he took a deep breath. "Fuuton: Hi-Arashi." He blew and flames spread everywhere except where Hinata was. Many were spinning others were just burning.

She ran up and hugged him. "Naruto that was amazing, but the whole place is destroyed."

A smile was his response. "Look again."

She looked around the whole room began rebuilding itself. She quirked an eyebrow.

"My dad and Jiraiya were seal masters and both concocted the six multilayer seals that are scattered around the room. They fix the area they surround by turning back time. It took the two of them ten years to create and it's still incomplete because it can only be used three times within a twenty four hour period. Any more and it just stops working for three days."

"How'd you know that?"

Naruto's hand was engulfed in flames once more and left a piece of paper. "He left a note."

"Oh. So how did you learn so much?"

"Well…" _'Brain think, excuse. Got it.'_

"Well."

"It was Yiji. He used a forbidden technique that stretches days into years."

"Forbidden technique? Why would he decide to train you all of a sudden?"

'_Getting harder.' _"…Oinin are after Yiji."

"Why?"

"He kinda destroyed Kumo and killed a bunch of people."

"Wait, the same Yiji you were walking with that one time."

"Yeah he's in the bingo book, but he's changed since then."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah."

"That still doesn't explain why you were there."

'_Fuck.'_ "I asked to come along, but I had no REAL idea how long I'd be gone."

"That explains it."

Naruto's stomach growled audibly. "I've had so much on my mind I forgot I haven't eaten anything in two days."

"I'm a little hungry myself. I can fix something."

"You don't have to do that. You're my guest I should be the one to cook."

She shook her head side to side. "I want to and I insist."

"Ok." He grabbed her by the waist and disappeared in flames.

"We could have walked you know."

"But that wouldn't be fun."

She sighed with a smile. "I'll get started." She went to work in the kitchen and Naruto sat and watched. As she was pulling out ingredients, she felt Naruto's gaze upon her and her face went through numerous shades of red. "N-N-Naruto you'll have to wait outside."

"Aww come on can't I watch. I'll be quiet."

She almost caved. He was giving her all his attention and he seemed to get cuter everytime she saw him. Alas, she couldn't cook properly with him there. "Secret ingredients. I can't let you watch." She said half-heartedly.

"Okay." He said a little down. "I'll wait on the couch then." Only a few minutes passed, he could smell the food and was getting antsy. After about thirty minutes, she called out to Naruto that the food was ready. He zoomed in there, drooling from the mouth.

She sat down a bowl of Miso Ramen with bits of pork in it. He was using every last bit of restraint he had in his body to wait until Hinata sat down with her bowl before he ate. "I hope you like it. I put some special ingredients in it."

"Itadakimasu." He took one bite and his eyes widen, mouth watered, ears twitched, and heart stopped. For a moment he thought he died.

Hinata began to look down. She worked so hard on that recipe. _'It must be disgusting. He stopped eating after one-'_

Hinata was broken from her thoughts as Naruto gobbled down all of it and nearly ate the bowl itself. He held out the bowl with a pleading look on his face. "More please."

Hinata smiled, it was sweet what he was doing. "Naruto, you don't have to pretend to like it for my sake."

"What are you talking about? This is the best Ramen I've ever tasted in my entire life. I dare say it's…it's…better than Ichiraku's."

"It just a little something I cooked up." She was practically glowing. Not so much blushing, but just happy overall. Of course she'd never admit she'd been practicing that recipe for months in secret when she had free time. She learned to cook other things, but that she perfected. She took a bowl and moved toward a huge pot, but as soon as Naruto saw the pot full of the Heaven Ramen, he ran to it. He nearly devoured all of it, while it saddened him, he left some for Hinata. She simply laughed at him and did the ram seal while saying "Kai." There were four pots filled to the brim with two bowls on the side for herself. "I made five pots full. Enjoy yourself. The bowls are mine." She had never seen another human being so happy in all her life. His face was priceless. He went to town while she sat down eating her bowl, smiling the whole time.

After several minutes, Hinata had finished two and a half bowls while Naruto finished his four pots within several seconds and sat back in a chair the rest of the time. She smiled as he finished the other half of her last bowl. "Thank you Hina-chan. It was truly delicious."

"I'm glad you like it." _'Hina-chan._' She blushed a little. As she was getting up from the table, she noticed the time on the clock. She was at the peak of enjoyment and now it was way past her curfew. "Shit! I have to go." She blushed deeper as she realized what she said. Naruto couldn't say anything really since his jaw dropped, so he just nodded dumbly. During the time Hinata walked out of the kitchen, Naruto got over his shock and appeared at the door.

When Naruto opened the door, he noticed it was raining. "I can walk you home if you'd like?"

She smiled. "I would like that very much." Naruto went inside quickly and found an umbrella. He then walked outside, opened it, and covered the two of them. Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist, while Hinata did the same and laid her head on his chest. They both walked to the Hyuuga Estate in comfortable silence. There were no glares, whispers, stares, or sneers. Since it was raining very few people were outside, and the few that were weren't concerned with Naruto at the moment. It was one of the most pleasant times of his life.

When they finally reached the Estate, he nearly sighed in disappointment. "Well, we're here." Naruto was about to walk her to the front gates but Hinata stopped him by tugging on his sleeve. "What is it Hinata?"

The girl in question began pushing her index fingers together, shifting her feet, and looking down trying to hide her blush. "Uh…well…"

Naruto smirked as he picked up what she wanted. He took his slightly clawed fingers and lifted her chin. Then he inched ever so slowly toward her until they finally locked lips. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, while Naruto let the umbrella slip and held her closer. Hinata ran her fingers through his soft wet hair, and Naruto rubbed her lower back. They both pulled away for air. Hinata thought she was going to faint, but with the rain pelting her lightly and Naruto holding her up, she managed to remain consciousness. "Wow," said Naruto after a couple seconds. Finally, after several more seconds Hinata gave Naruto one last hug and ran off to get inside. Naruto flame shunshined home with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

Yiji reappeared on a rooftop in crackle of lightning. He was definitely going to tease Naruto next time he saw him. He quite honestly didn't know what to do with himself. He wasn't hungry enough to go out and buy food, he had just took a nap before eating, he wasn't up for the Hokage's bitching and moaning about killing farm animals, and he didn't want a disappointing challenge from a Forest of Death creature. With a farm animal he knew exactly what he was in for, an easy kill. But with the Forest of Death it varies from decent to downright awful. He even swore that a couple of them killed themselves the moment he walked by.

After aimlessly wandering through the streets of Konoha, he ended up at Ichiraku's place. "I might as well." He said with a sigh. He got there just in time to see them close up for the night. "Wow…just wow." _'I finally decide to get some food and my favorite place is closed. Wonderful.' _He sighed and was about to walk away.

"Hold on, um…Dijango-san." He stopped in his tracks and turned slightly. "We still have left over Ramen if you were looking to buy." Ayame said from the Ramen stand.

He walked back to stand questionably. "Are you sure it won't be any trouble?"

"My dad took off early for the night, and we still have some left over Ramen that was going to get thrown out anyhow. I made so much and I ran out of storage room. It'll only take a few minutes to flavor it any way you like." She smiled.

"Ok, I'll have beef, pork, and miso, if that's not too much."

"Coming right up." He began putting stuff back in his pockets. "Here you are Yiji-san." She set down the food. He pulled out the money, but Ayame stopped him. "No, put that away. I couldn't possibly charge you."

"Ok, I'll bite. Why?"

"Because that was the food I was going to throw away." She put her hands up in dismissal. "I mean there's nothing wrong with it, it's just extra."

He laughed. "You can't pay me because I'm eating garbage."

She looked out the stand around to see if anyone was listening. "Please I assure you its fine."

"I know I'm just joking." He picked up his food and walked off laughing. "Good night Ayame-san." He said in the distance.

Ayame returned to closing down the shop and small scroll caught her eye. "Yiji-san must have left it here when he was digging in his pockets." She put her hand on her forehead and squinted. "He's not that far away, maybe I can still get it to him." She closed up shop and grabbed the scroll. As she ran, following the small glimpses of Yiji that appeared, it began to rain. She sighed as she put the scroll in her pocket and covered her head. After several minutes of following afterimages in the rain, she finally saw Yiji sitting under a tree. His entire person was soaked, yet his to go bowls of Ramen seemed strangely dry. She stood for a moment trying to catch her breath and remember why she came in the first place. His wet hair covered his face, while his clothes stuck to his skin showing off his muscles. She tried to fight down a blush. "Yiji-san." She said weakly. He turned toward her and motioned her to get out of the rain.

He stood up as she was walking toward him. "What are you doing out here in the rain like this Ayame-san?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but I came here to return this to you." She pulled the scroll out of her pocket. "It's yours right."

He looked at and grabbed. "Yes." He mentally berated himself for leaving something so important behind. "Thank you very much for returning it to me. I still can't believe I left it behind." He put his hand on his forehead, squeezing the scroll slightly. "What a stupid move."

She looked him in the eyes and saw his anguish. "What's inside it if you don't mind me asking?"

"The only physical memories of my family I have left."

She mentally winced; it was obviously something of that nature. She tried to approach the subject delicately. "Did they all…"

"Die. Every one of them. All their belongings destroyed. The only few things that's left is what's inside this scroll, which is three pictures I was incredibly lucky to even find."

She held her hands up to her mouth. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault." He put the scroll back and reached for different one. He unsealed an umbrella. "Here take this."

She pushed away slightly. "I couldn't, it's yours and you need it."

"No, not really. I have something else."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes go ahead take it. And get home safely, I'm sure your dad must be worried."

After he took the umbrella, he went to sit back where he was. She stood there with the umbrella open. _'Maybe I should stay here with him. I mean he must be lonely if he's sitting here eating all alone. Just for a few minutes, since I do feel somewhat responsible.'_ She walked under the tree with Yiji and closed the umbrella.

"You chose to stay. Why?"

"Because I want to."

"Are you sure? Is it not because you feel obligated to?"

"A little, I guess. I did bring up the subject."

"And I chose to tell you, so you don't have to say."

"Call it curiosity."

"Trust me. You DO NOT want to know that story."

Ayame could take a hint to change the subject. "So what brings you to Konoha?"

"I'm a wanderer. I blow in from village to village. I've been around just over a quarter of the world."

"Wow, it must be amazing."

"It has its ups and downs. But overall, it's pretty nice."

Ayame had a huge smile on her face. "You know I'm quite the traveler myself."

Yiji put his hand on his forehead and slicked his wet hair back. Ayame watched him and blushed a little. She looked away to hide it, but Yiji noticed yet ignored it. "Yeah you told me before when you left for a couple a days."

"Not just that. But on Ramen Runs, since my dad's too old to do it. The responsibility was passed to me."

"You deliver Ramen to other villages." She nodded.

"Not out of Fire country though."

"I see. Afraid for your safety. Well speaking of Ramen I think mine is getting cold."

He reached down for the to-go trays and Ayame put the back of her hand on his forehead. "Aren't you cold or getting a fever?"

He laughed as he grabbed two bowls and gave one to Ayame. He also pulled out two pairs of chopsticks; one ornate and metal, the other plain wood. "I don't get sick often. I have a strong immune system."

She accepted the bowl. "You must have been sick a lot as a kid."

He shrugged. "I guess you can say that."

They both began eating; a slightly awkward silence was shared between them. "When are you leaving?" She accidentally blurted out to fill the silence.

"I have a feeling it's a time that's drawing near."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it like that."

"It's fine." He leaned back to look up at the sky as he finished off his second bowl. Then he set the two bowls out in the rain. Ayame simply watched curiously as she finished her food. He gave her one look and smiled. "What? I like rain water."

"Nothing it's simply something you don't see everyday."

"Rain? It must rain a decent amount for Konoha to have such greenery."

"NOT THE RAIN!!!" She took a deep breath. "You know what I meant."

"Yeah I did."

"Why rain water?"

"Well it's not really rain water. It's rain in general." He looked up. "The taste, the feel, the smell. It's soothing, like it washes all your troubles away. When you feel sad and it rains, it's like the sky is showing that emotion so you don't have to."

"Couldn't a shower work like that too? Besides it wouldn't be as cold."

"When you travel like I do, you don't get showers often. I bathe, don't get me wrong, but it's not often I just take a hot shower. If you're lucky, you might even feel lukewarm rain. But I like it cold."

"I understand." He stood up and helped Ayame up. She tripped on a root that stuck out of the ground and landed in Yiji's arms. She looked up at him with a blush and he back at her with a bit of red tint in his cheeks. She didn't know if it was the rain, pity, or just a spur of the moment type deal, but something attracted her to him. They slowly inched toward each other. As he closed his eyes, an image of dead girl covered in blood appeared in his head. It went away for a second then it appeared again in much more detail. He was having a forced flashback. He was standing there looking at the said girl who was lying in bed covered in blood. The blood was fresh, so death wasn't too long ago. Someone was yelling at him.

'_IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD! SHE LOVED YOU AND YOU KILLED HER!'_

'_I didn't mean to. It wasn't me!'_

'_Get the fuck out of here and never come back! I hope you die a most painful and horrific death you son of a bitch! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU NEVER CAME HERE, IF YOU NEVER EXISTED, SHE'D STILL BE ALIVE!' _The flashback ceased as quickly as it appeared. He pulled back quickly holding his head. "I'm so sorry Ayame-san, but I have to go. I simply can't." He disappeared in flash of light. He reappeared far away in an abandoned district of Konoha. (No, not the Uchiha district, a different abandoned one.) He held his head, trying to fight back the memories. "Not again. I won't ever let that happen again!" He found a house, opened the door, and simply slept in the decrepit house.

* * *

End of Chapter! Whoop Finally.

Translations: Enkou shunshin –Flame shunshin, Fuuton: Hi-Arashi – wind element: fire storm,

I know this took WWWWwwwaaaaaayyyyyy longer than usual. I well I simply forgot about it. Yes it is that simply, I never stop thinking about it, but I've been so busy I simply pushed it off to the side and forgot. Like a neglected child. AT least the chapter's pretty long right? I have a plan for these things, but that plan is just like the internet, constantly changing. And the action is coming back soon. Next chapter is a set-up chapter, then it's action out the ass (or in the ass however you like it) plus an omake to make up for the long update that's coming up next because of something that needs 75% of my time up to mid April. There MIGHT be an update before that but considering that I'm going to be working on my other story, don't count on it. Fanfiction is not letting me upload the chapter, so it has increased the time period.

Till next chapter.

JA!


	11. Death of a Dobe

0Naruto and the Tenth Jinchuuriki

Thank you readers and reviewers. You are truly appreciated. I'm back Again. After a much too long wait I've have updated again.

Key: "talking" _'thinking' _**"Bijuu: outside mind" **_**'Bijuu: inside mind'**_ (side comments)

* * *

Chapter 11: Death of a Dobe

Namikaze Residence…

Naruto woke up pleasantly. He had the best sleep he thought he probably ever had. He thought about last night with Hinata. A small blush tinted his cheeks, "Today's gonna be great!!!" He proclaimed as he pumped his fists in the air. He went into the kitchen and ate the left over Ramen, which was supposed to be for Yiji. _'Oh well to bad, his loss.' _After breakfast he thought for a moment. _'I can't sense Yiji's chakra.'_ He took a long whiff of the air. _'I can't smell him either.'_

'_**You don't think he left the village already do you?'**_

Naruto shook his head. _'No, Yiji wouldn't do that so soon. We still need to work together in order to take down Akatsuki and he knows that. He wouldn't just leave to face them or run away. He's still in the village. He just doesn't want to be found.'_ He shrugged. _'I'll meet up with him later on in the day.'_

'_**Are you sure that's such a good idea to leave him to his own devices? He could be doing something as the Nara would troublesome.'**_

'_Knowing Yiji it's either that or he's brooding. With him I never can tell.'_ He sighed. _'I'd better find him. Whatever he does might come back on me.'_ He sighed. _'There goes my day.'_ He flame shunshined outside of his house.

'_**You could have just USED THE DOOR!!!'**_

'_Yeah but that wouldn't be cool. Now where do I begin looking? How am I supposed to find him?'_ A smile appeared across his features. _'Of course a classic.'_ "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." A thousand Narutos appeared around the compound. "You all know what to do. Operation: Baka Search is in affect. Now go!!!" All the Narutos pumped their fists in the air all of them harmoniously screaming "YOSH!!!" _'If this is a game of hide and seek, I'll definitely win, believ-'_

'_**Don't you dare say it!!!'**_

'…_Believe it!'_

'_**DAMMIT NARUTO!!!!'**_

Naruto snickered as he ran off with the rest of the clones. They searched high and low, using everything they had; chakra sensing, super senses, yelling insults to Yiji, asking people, and finally just breaking stuff. Every so often they'd all feel Yiji chakra signature at one point and then disappear as if it were never there. Then it would appear in several places, which all meant one thing; he knew Naruto was trying to find him. (As if the hundreds of clones were any give away.) That little fact made this game that much harder. Every time he went to one of these teaser locations there was only a piece of paper left behind. Some as nice as "Too slow," "Just missed me," and "Sorry Naru-baka!" to "You suck," "You can't become Hokage that way," and "What the hell! You're more useless than the pink haired banshee!" Now it was personal. '_No one in the world was as useless as Sakura and he called ME even more useless.'_

'_**That's pretty damn useless!'**_

He searched the village with a new fire in his eyes. "You're going to pay for that remark Yiji where ever you are!!!" He yelled.

* * *

_Hokage Monument_

Yiji was standing on the monument looking at the many Naruto's scouring the city. He had heard what Naruto said and laughed. "It seems that last little comment got to our little Naru-baka."

'_**I see you're back to your normal self.'**_

Yiji scratched his head. "Naruto has that affect on people to cheer them up, whether he's trying to or not. No matter how much I try to forget it, the past always seems to come back to me."

'_It-'_

"Don't even start. You and I both know it was my fault, but it's in the past now so just drop it."

The great eleven tailed bijuu went further into Yiji mindscape with sigh. _**'You might not dwell on the past anymore but you still blame yourself for everything which isn't much better.'**_ He thought. _**'Just like I use to.'**_

"Well this is getting boring and Naruto is all fired up, so I'll end it." He shot lightning in the air.

* * *

_Somewhere in Konoha_

The real Naruto, who had a couple of clones with him, saw lightning shoot up to the sky. He was about to write it off as one of Yiji's tricks until the lightning made a message in the sky, "I'll be waiting here for you because I'm getting bored with this game of hide and seek." Naruto felt all his clones dispelled themselves. He held his head in pain as he was forced down to one knee. "MOTHER FUCKER!!!" He yelled! "I keep telling those dumb shits to stop doing that!!! One at a time! One at a time! Is that so fucking hard!!!" he shook his head to get rid of his head ache. "Yiji's gonna pay for that too!!!" He ran as fast as he could to the Hokage Monument. When he got there he saw Yiji looking at him with a smug look.

"I see you made it." Naruto ran at him and tried punched him in the face only for Yiji to push his fist outward and deliver a quick blow to the chest. "Why are you so angry? Sheesh!" he said innocently.

"Why? Why? WHY!!!?!!?" He pointed at Yiji. "Because of you! I WAS having a great day. that was until I found you missing."

"That's sweet but I don't roll that way besides I think Hinata might get jealous." Naruto appeared behind him and low kicked his feet. Yiji jumped with ease, but Naruto did a right hook or at least that's what Yiji thought it was at first until he turned his head and saw a spiraling ball of energy in his hand. Yiji stopped his attack with a lightning charged hand and the explosion forced them apart. _'Not only has he gotten faster with creating the Rasengan, but I didn't even hear nor realize the chakra gathering. Not bad at all Naruto.'_

"You know that's not what I meant. I had to find your dumbass to make sure you didn't do anything stupid; I've been searching for about twenty minutes. Then you call me MORE useless than Sakura. No one is even close to being EQUAL to Sakura's uselessness. Then my clones all dispel cuz that giant message in the sky and gave me a monster migraine."

Yiji scratched his head. "That last one sounds like it was your fault for being stupid."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!" Yiji just responded with laughter as the both ran for each other with fist flying. They were trading blow for blow with each other. No jutsus were exchanged; it was just an all out brawl between two guys. They were punching each other at speeds that would have made Gai jealous. Both were venting out their frustrations and the poor Hokage monument didn't seem like it could take it. There were craters and deep gashes in the great symbol of Konoha. Both of them broke away from each panting and smiling.

Yiji wiped the blood from his mouth. "From the sound of this day of yours; it seems you had a great NIGHT with your 'Hina-chan.'"

Naruto blushed crimson. "It was nothing like that."

"Ah but your face tells a different story." They ran at each other again only for someone to jump in the middle. "What the hell?" Yiji diverted his fist to the ground while Naruto did the same both creating two more huge craters.

Sakura was standing between the two craters with a furious expression on her face. "Naruto you baka! What the hell are you doing?"

"I was enjoying myself until you showed up." He dusted himself off.

"WHAT WAS THAT!!??!?!?!" She punched him with all his might only for him to knock her fist to the side with ease.

"Try to refrain from hitting me as I will be forced to retaliate." Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only did he tell her she ruined his good time because she showed up and he would fight back if she hit him, but he knocked away her attack as if it were nothing. "I'm not your personal punching bag anymore."

She was going to hit him again but she just growled low. "I came here to tell you that the Hokage wants you in her office." She left soon after.

"What would Baa-chan want?"

"Don't ask me!" Yiji said with a shrug.

"I wasn't!" Yiji just laughed at him again and Naruto couldn't help but laugh a little too. "I better go see what it is. Can you at least try to stay out of trouble?"

"No promises." They both disappeared, going their separate ways.

One shunshin later…

Naruto appeared in Tsunade's office where she along with Team 8, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai and Yamato were waiting. Everyone was staring at him. "Uuhh hi."

"Hi…hi…HI!!!" A couple of veins appeared on the busty Hokage's forehead. "Is that all you have to say after destroying my monument."

Naruto scratched his head; he had forgotten that the Hokage office had a perfect view of the monument. "Uuuuhhh…sooorrryy."

She slammed her fists into the desk. "Apologies aren't going to fix it!!"

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Hokage-sama. I believe we were all called here for a more important reason than watching Naruto get yelled at."

Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I swear you give me headaches and more paperwork each time I see you Naruto." The said person just grinned at her. "Anyways, I've got a mission for all of you. Rumor has it that Uchiha Sasuke has slain Orochimaru and Kabuto and is on his way to kill Itachi. He has also formed a group of four members including himself."

Naruto frowned at this. He could tell exactly what this mission was and he knew he had no choice in the matter. "Let me guess Baa-chan. You want us to go 'rescue' Sasuke like so many times before."

The old Hokage sighed. She knew he'd behave like this after all he did ask not to be on Sasuke retrieval missions. But he was a ninja of Konoha and he was going to do the missions she gave him no matter what they were. "Yes, capture Sasuke and bring him back alive, but not to sway him into joining Konoha." This got everyone's attention. "He had a chance for that. This time it's to draw Itachi to us so the Uchiha clan will be no more."

Everyone gasped except the Jounins and Naruto who simply smirked. _'Finally no more special privileges for that spoiled Uchiha bastard.'_

"Hokage-sama!" Sakura yelled. "You plan to bring back Sasuke just to bring out his brother so you can kill two birds with one stone."

"Exactly."

"But-"

"NO MORE BUTS!!!" This time Naruto yelled. "Sasuke is a missing nin. He left the village for his own personal reasons and we've been nearly killed dozens of times trying to bring him back. I thought this much was clear before at the hospital. SASUKE DOESN'T WANT TO COME BACK!!!" He sighed trying to relieve himself of some anger. "I've had a stupid chidori piece my body on more than one occasion. I'm getting sick of him getting special privileges just because he's an Uchiha. If you ask me, we should have sent the hunter nins after our first retrieval team failed." Everyone in the room couldn't believe this was the same Naruto. The same one who believed we should rescue Sasuke the most.

Sakura was almost to the point of crying. "So is that how you feel? Is that how you think of our TEAMMATE!!"

Naruto just shook his head in disapproval. "When will you stop being a fangirl Sakura?" He had a small, sad smile on his face. "When will you finally grow up and start acting like a real ninja?" Everyone's jaw dropped.

Tsunade was thinking about stopping this but she was curious about Naruto's new view on Sasuke and his other teammates. _'That last battle with the Uchiha must have really changed him.'_

"A fangirl! I'm not the weak and useless fangirl I use to be!!!"

Naruto just laughed loudly. "You're right on a couple of things. You're not weak anymore, Granny Tsunade made sure of that. Back in Suna, you really did pull out all the stops. You saved Kankuro's life and you even managed to defeat an S-class nin even though you had a bit of help. But before and after that you're pretty much useless again. You've always been a fangirl. ALWAYS!!! Sasuke even tried to kill you too. That sword of his almost sliced your throat opened if Sai had not intervened." Sakura was going to say something but no words came out. "You see. You can't say anything. You don't know what to say because you're still blind. Sasuke is all you see. Even if he killed all your friends, burned down your village, beat you around. He's still a perfect being who could do no wrong in your eyes."

"That's not true." She said silently with tears running down her face.

"It is true, I know it because I use to be just like you." Everyone gasped. "Not like that I meant just blind to all the bad stuff he did because I thought of him like a brother. I use to be like that with you to Sakura in a more loving way. Ask you out, cheer you up whenever Sasuke broke your heart, give you compliments, and thought everything you did was right. Even if it broke my heart." Hinata was slightly downtrodden at hearing that. "It was just a silly school boy crush though. There was really no love at all, simply infatuation. I found someone who makes me happy and accepts my compliments with a blush or laugh with me or someone who just likes being in my company. Someone who truly appreciates the things I do for them and some I love to do things for."

'_**And to.**__'_

'_Shut up you.' _He winked at Hinata which made her go dark shades of red. Everyone's jaw dropped except for the two lovers of course, Sai and Shino. Shino had a feeling when Hinata's personality was much happier with an extra bounce to her step. And Sai…was well Sai.

Kiba looked from one to another. "You mean…Sheesh finally I was wondering when you'd stop being stupid Naruto."

Shino pushed up his glasses. "I agree it did take much to long for you to realize it."

"Well I'm happy for the both of you." said Kurenai with a smile.

Naruto palmed his face. "I owe Yiji one hundred and fifty ryo." Everyone looked at him confused. "He said that everyone knew Hinata liked me EXCEPT me. He put a hundred and fifty ryo on it and now I realize that he was right."

Hinata's blushed just increased tenfold. _'Did I really make it THAT obvious?'_

Everyone just laughed at Naruto except Sakura who was still hurt by Naruto's words. "That intruder! It's his fault you think the way you do!"

Naruto just laughed. "I've had thoughts like this before Yiji showed up. He didn't influence me in any way when it came to Sasuke. Although he is a bad influence on me." He said as he muttered the last part.

"I am not a bad influence. I have a name." Everyone turned in surprise except for Shino, Sai, the Jounins and the Hokage who were much more composed even though they were shocked too. Yiji appeared from nothing. "I just happen to show you the more adult things in life." He said with a snicker.

The Hokage cleared her throated. "Um…Dijango-san, you do know this meeting is private between ninja of Konoha."

He just dug in ear. "If it was that private, then you should have upped the ante on security. It didn't seem all that private to me, I mean most of it I don't really even care about. I was just bored. It seems Konoha is finally treating its missing nin as it should though."

"You think so because you're going to join in their search. If you taught Naruto those tracking skills I saw earlier when he was searching around Konoha then you'd be a great asset." said the Hokage in a matter of fact tone.

Yiji laughed. "You quite sharp Miss Hokage. Yeah I taught Naruto most of what he knows on tracking, so I am just as good if not better than he is at it. I could find your Uchiha brat in a matter of minutes. But I refuse."

"I knew you'd say that. So…" he snapped her fingers and ANBU swarmed Yiji. "I did how you say 'upped the ante' of this deal."

"Deal?"

"Yes, you do this mission for free."

"WHAT??!?!? FREE!!!"

"Let me finish and you don't get sent back to Kumo. If you don't then you're outta here."

Yiji narrowed his eyes. Then he laughed while Naruto just looked at the ground sadly. "I told you Naruto. You owe me another three hundred ryo. No matter how long it takes, it always ends up like this. I'll give you some credit though. I've been to every hidden village except Suna and they all resorted to sending me back much quicker than you guys did bravo. Although I could break out of here and leave, never to be seen again, I won't. I'll help you out this time for two reasons. One you took me in longer than any other hidden village but nowhere near as long as couple of regular villages I've been too. Two, the main reason, is I don't like that guy. And just so you know I'm not a ninja. I never was; I have no records of attending an academy or taking an exam to be one. So could you order your grunts to let me go?"

She waved her hand and they disappeared as soon as they appeared. "You are not to kill him."

Yiji just smiled evilly. "You'd be surprised what humans can live through. So where was the bastard last seen?"

"Wait! Hold everything."

"Naruto what now?" said an irate Yiji.

"Sasuke killed Orochimaru."

"Naruto you really are slow. So can we go now?"

"Yes he should be just outside Konoha borders, but be careful, our spies indicate Akatsuki nearby."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

"Dismissed." said the Hokage in finalizing tone. Everyone disappeared except Naruto. He just gave her a look of disappointment and then left. _'What did I do?'_ She thought slightly confused.

* * *

_Somewhere in a Konoha Forest_

Everyone was running, Hinata was using Byakugan, Shino his insects, Sai from the sky, Naruto and Kiba used smell. Kakashi decided not to read his book because Kurenai was known for being a pervert beater and not in a good way. Naruto ran next Yiji. He was about to say something, but was cut off. "If you going to apologize." He looked at him with a smile. "Then don't. Like I said this happens all the time. I'm used to it by now."

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing. I'm not welcome anywhere for a long period of time and it seems I may have overstayed my welcome in Konoha." Yiji immediately looked East. He looked around to make sure everyone was out of earshot including Kiba. "Naruto use shadow clone jutsu, but send a majority of them east."

"Do you think Sasuke is in that direction?"

"I have a hunch." Naruto nodded and created an assload of clones sending a lot of them east.

* * *

_Random Konoha Forest East_

Sasuke was running toward the abandoned Uchiha Stronghold where Itachi via Shadow Clone told him to after his huge fight with Deidara. He managed to kill him, well he killed himself using the last of his C-4 clay into one huge suicidal bomb, but Sasuke didn't leave the battle completely unharmed. Karin looked behind them worried while Suigetsu and Jugo were none the wiser. "Sasuke, the number of followers has increased hundred fold."

"It increased that much, huh." He said in bored tone. _'Naruto are you and that pathetic team still trying to bring me back. How foolish.'_ Before anyone knew it, Sasuke flew backwards breaking trees until he got stuck in the fourth one.

Naruto had his fist out with a smile. "Sup teme it's been a while, at least to me."

Sasuke rubbed his nose. _'Yup definitely broken.'_ He dusted himself off as he got up. He glared angrily at Naruto while his companions stared at him in disbelief. _'Impossible. Not only did I not sense him coming but he got in front of me landed that ridiculously strong hit. That can't be Naruto.'_ His team finally attacked only for him to disappear in a puff of smoke. _'No that's definitely Naruto. He must have used some trick.'_ "Let's move out be-"

He was cut off by Lightning and Fire appearing before him. "Running Sasuke. That's not like you at all." Naruto was grinning ear to ear while Yiji was yawning. Sasuke clenched his fists tightly. "What no hi Naruto old buddy? No how ya been Ruto? Or do we skip right to the-"

"Chidori!!!" Sasuke ran at Naruto with a hand charged with electric chakra. Naruto simply grabbed his wrist and with one jerk to the left it broke.

"Tell me, how's my Itachi impression." He grabbed his throat after kneeing him in the stomach. He leaned in close. "Sasuke you're too weak, you don't have enough…hatred." Sasuke had enough and kicked him only for Naruto to block it yet let him go.

He and Yiji began to laugh. "Naruto you're getting much better at that."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, but you should have finished with Mangeyou Sharigan! And then looked at him real hard." They both laughed even harder while Sasuke blew fire at them. They just looked at the white hot flames with a smirk. "If you would Naruto?"

"But of course." He sucked in air taking in all of the flames. He belched out smoke. "Now that's a spicy meatball!"

Crickets were chirping. "I told you Naruto it was NOT funny the FIRST TIME you said it and it's not funny after the TWENTITH TIME!!!!"

"Alright I get sheesh. Don't have to yell."

"WHAT!! THE!!! FUCK!!??!!?" Sasuke was beyond mad. "What the hell happened to you!!!??! First you find me in matter of minutes then you come to my location and hit ME in the FACE without so much as a trace. NOW you can swallow fire. What's next? Shooting concentrated wind blast out of your hands!!!"

"…Wwweeelllll." Yiji elbowed him in the stomach and shook his head left to right. "Nope, nope can't do that at all."

"Guys, what in blue hell are you waiting for? Get them, so I can get to Itachi?"

Naruto and Yiji shared a look. "Hell is blue??" They said in unison. The three members of Hebi surrounded them. "I got these three you get the Uchiha-teme."

Naruto was surprised. "Really are you sure? You wanted to get him just as much as I did."

"Yeah but you two have real history. Besides you should show him you ain't the dobe you use to be. Rub it in his face. Besides…" His entire body charged with electricity. "I have trouble holding back. I might just kill poor little Sasuke."

"You must be stupid if you think you can take on the three of us." said Suigetsu with a smirk

"YOU must be stupid if you don't know who I am." Naruto flame shunshined away. Suigetsu tried to stop him with Zabuza's Kubikiri Hōchō only for Yiji to stop that with his bare hands. "Whoa blade stealer, you're my opponent."

"Blade stealer!" Suigetsu swung again only for Yiji to grab it and throw it into a tree.

"That's what I said. That's Zabuza sword. I've fought against it once before and he handles it much better than a whelp like you." He knocked him away. "So which one of you is the weakest?" He pointed to the three tense teens. The girl, Karin, began to shake. "So it's you." He kicked her extremely hard through a couple of trees, killing her instantly. Jugo ran after him with his fist transformed. He stopped the fist with one open palm.

Jugo was frozen in shock as was Suigetsu. _'No one has ever stopped this attack with one hand. Not even Kimimaro. What…is he?'_

"You're pretty strong. I actually had to call upon a little Doro-jiji's power." A huge surge of lightning pierced Jugo's body. "But if you get surprised so easily, then you'll die in battle." He pulled his still electrically charged hand away while Jugo's dead body fell to the ground. "I wonder which was it that killed him, the electricity, the surprise, or just the huge whole in his chest? Probably a combination of the three."

Suigetsu looked at the broken trees Karin went through. _'Karin.' _Then his eyes wandered over Jugo lifeless corpse. _'Jugo. He took them both down with one attack each. I can't fight this guy. He's on a whole different level.'_

He felt something touch his shoulder. He turned around slowly, starting to break out in a cold sweat. Yiji was standing there grasping his shoulder. "You shouldn't space out when you fighting. You just might die." He sent electricity through his Suigetsu's body and he turned into a pile of water. "Water?" He touched it with his foot. "Was he a Mizu-bunshin?" A hand came out of the water but Yiji smacked it away, then he shocked him again. "So you can turn your body into water I see. But somehow you are very resistant to death. Even though you're water you won't die by such a weak voltage. So I'll let you witness something only two other people have seen." He put his hand in the water. "You should feel honored. Maximum Voltage." Power surrounded his entire form. "One Billion Volt VARI!!!!" A huge concentrated lightning pillar covered a fifty foot radius. It shot up into the sky beyond the clouds. After it cleared it revealed Yiji in the center of a very very deep crater. The surrounding trees caught fire and any wild life nearby were either fried to a crisp or dead from electrocution. He jumped out of the crater. Then he sweatdropped as he scratched his head. "Oh, hoh. I may have overdid it a little." He panted. "And I wasted too much energy." He kicked some dirt to snuff out the flames. Then his ears perked up to the sound of labored breathing. "Seems I left one alive." He walked over to Karin who was breathing heavily trying to crawl away. "Sorry little Miss, but that attack was supposed to kill you quickly." He pointed his finger at her. "I'll rectify that mistake."

'_Shit there's nothing I can do? With my legs broken I can't run. I was hoping he would not notice me.'_

His finger was charged with electric chakra. He looked at her pathetic form; she was coughing blood, crawling away on bloody bruised hands, dragging behind two bloody legs, blood was dripping from her head along with sweat. "Dammit." He took his finger away and ruffled his hair in frustration. "I can't do it. Naruto is rubbing off on me too much."

She sighed in relief. He walked away. "Thank…you."

"Don't thank me. I didn't kill you out of pity. That's the one of the worst things a human can give you is pity."

She smiled sadly. "It…could've…been worse." He shunshined away.

* * *

_Different Part of Konoha Forest_

Sasuke was running as fast as he could, but Naruto appeared right in front of him forcing him to stop. "Running away again? What's with you today, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was getting frustrated. Not only did he get past Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu, but he caught up to him easily. "I'll just end this quickly. I won't let someone like you stop my revenge."

He disappeared and Sasuke looked around frantically for him. He felt something behind his head and turned around. "Bang." Naruto was standing there with his fingers like a gun. "You're gonna die like that Sasuke."

He backed away from Naruto. _'He's much faster than before. I'll have to take him seriously. Sharingan!'_ His eyes changed into the infamous Sharingan. "Let's go." He shunshined right in front of Naruto and punched him in the face only for him not to move.

Naruto stood with a fist to the face as if it were nothing. "You punch like a bitch." He punched Sasuke in his face sending him rocketing backwards. He shunshined behind him and kicked him in the air while he had a clone kick him further up. It continued like this for three more clones. "Keep up Sasuke." He shoved a Rasengan into his stomach sending him spiral downward. While Naruto was still in the air, he threw a clone downwards at Sasuke with all his might. "Bunshin MISSLE!!!"

'_Shit!'_ The clone hit him creating a huge crater in the Earth. Seconds after he landed in the crater, Sasuke flew out in his Stage 2 Curse Mark with his broken hand healed. "Now I'll finish this. Chidori!!!"

Naruto landed gently on the ground. "My, my, it seems you always want to do things that way. Okay then let's see whose is stronger this time." Chakra spiraled in his hands, creating a ball with small blades around it and rushed forward towards Sasuke. "Rasengan!!!"

"Nnnnaaarrrrruutttttttttttoooooooooooooo!!!"

"Ssssaaaaaaaasssssssskkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeee!!!" Their jutsu clashed, but this time the pitch black sphere of energy wasn't created. As a matter of fact, the Chidori was completely defeated by the Rasengan. Sasuke exploded backwards from the collision. He fell back into a tree battered, broken, and bruised. Not only did his body sustain injury, but so did his pride, ego, and spirit. He was completely beaten by Naruto, the dead last. Someone whom he's beaten countless times in the past. Naruto walked over to Sasuke's broken form. "I guess I forgot to mention I imbued that last Rasengan with wind chakra." Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. He created the same Rasengan with the wind blades in the palm of his hand. "You were so blinded by rage that you didn't notice. It seems sometimes the Sharingan can miss things. I've been training hard since the last time we fought; real hard unlike you whose method of obtaining power was taking shortcuts and stealing from others." He saw a huge pillar of lightning in the sky. He palmed his face. _'Yiji don't you thing that was a bit much. I mean 1 billion. Sheesh.'_ "Yiji must've gotten bored because all your comrades are dead." His eyes went even wider then Naruto whipped out some rope. "Time to take you in."

"How?"

"Wha?"

"How?!? HOW??!!!? How were you able to get so strong, so quickly?!?!?!?! I'm an Uchiha! That power should be mine."

"It really wasn't as quickly as you think, but I should thank my lazy ass sensei for that because the dobe you once knew is long dead."

"What sensei? Jiraiya!!! It couldn't be!!!"

"Well you're right it wasn't him. But I have no reason to tell you anything." He stretched out the rope in a menacing manner. "Time to wrap you up and deliver you to Granny Hokage."

Sasuke laughed. But this laugh held no mirth, there was only a cold and dark chill. "What would Sakura say if she found me like this? How would she react to seeing me in such a state? She would hate you forever." A sinister smile spread across his face.

This time Naruto laughed. "As if I cared." Sasuke jaw dropped.

"You're lying."

"Use your Sharingan with the little bit of chakra you have left and see for yourself." He did. "I could care less what Sakura thinks of me. I have absolutely no interest in a fangirl such as herself. I told you the dobe you knew is long gone." Sasuke nearly feel over in disbelief. The Sharingan proved no lies in his words. What the hell did he miss? Was this even Naruto? Did he fall in some alternate dimension where Naruto's shitloads stronger than him, he doesn't like Sakura, he can eat fire, and he has a wind affinity. What's next, he has sex with camels on Tuesdays?!? "So are we done here? Can you just go quietly with some of your dignity left?" Sasuke dropped some smoke bombs hidden in his sleeve. "I guess that's a no." When the smoke cleared Sasuke was gone. "Now I have to chase him AGAIN! Woop-de-fucking-doo!" _'Next time more tying less talking.'_

Unbeknownst to them someone had been watching their battle closely. Zetsu appeared out of the ground. "**I told you this would be the better fight!** Yes but you had no sure way of knowing. **Time to report this!**" Then he disappeared.

Naruto ran after Sasuke, catching up to him in a matter of moments. "Sasuke I'm not going to keep chasing you." A volley of shuriken was his response.

Naruto deflected a few and dodged the rest. Sasuke stopped when he saw the huge crater. He used his Sharingan one more time, panting as he did so. _'Come on one of you have to be alive.'_ He found a faint chakra outline. _'Karin, perfect.'_ He ran faster, using up the rest of his strength and the last of his ninja tools. He threw everything he had at Naruto kunai, shuriken, explosive tags, and bombs. _'I have to get Karin and escape.' _He found Karin on the ground bleeding; he quickly scooped her up and carried her away while Naruto was distracted.

"Sasu..ke-kun…you came back…for me." She said weakly before passing out.

Naruto dodged all the weapons and avoided the explosion, but Sasuke was out of his sight. He just waved his hand in dismissal. "Aaaww fuck it. I don't care anymore. He got away. I'll meet up with everyone else." Naruto used a flame shunshin and disappeared.

* * *

_Konoha Group_

Everyone just saw Naruto and Yiji leave and were about to follow, but were stopped by a mysterious masked Akatsuki member. Kiba was the first to attack with Akamaru. He went right and Akamaru went left and they both clawed at him, but they went through him. Their attacks collided and they flew into each other. "Sorry but you missed." The strange Akatsuki member said with a chuckle. Then a Naruto came flying through him as well with Rasengan in his hand. "Tobi's too fast for you."

Yamato used his wood techniques, but Tobi dodged them and some went through. "Impossible."

Hinata had her Byakugan blazing. "It isn't a genjutsu or anything like that. His chakra is still there."

"Kakashi-sempai, what are your thoughts on this?"

"Well, the way I see it. This ability to pass through objects can be tricky, so we'll just use our secret weapon. Shino."

Insects began swarming out of Shino's body. "Understood."

"Eeeewwww. You're from the Aburame clan. That's gross." said Tobi in disgust.

"Fly." The insects flew at him, but he simply jumped. "Spread." The insects surrounded him.

"Now we've got him. Avoiding all those insects is simply impossible."

'_Kakashi is right. Whether you run or pass through them I'll learn how your jutsu works.'_ He enclosed his closed his palm. _'Secret Technique: Insect Globe.'_ "Swarm." The Akatsuki member known as Tobi had his body covered in Shino's insects.

Kakashi turned around and looked at Hinata. "How's it look?"

She went into Byakugan mode. "The target is still inside Shino-kun's bugs."

"Yamato."

"Right." He used his Mokuton and surrounded the bug covered Tobi with wooden pillars. "We can attack anytime."

Naruto just stood there and observed everything that was happening. Kakashi noticed. _'Must be a shadow clone.' _"How we doing Shino."

"He's still in there. The movement of my Kikaichu indicates they're still absorbing his chakra."

"Alright suck him dry Shino!!" yelled Sakaru.

Naruto began to snicker. He held his hand to his mouth trying to hold in his laughter, but Kiba noticed Naruto laughing and realized why. Then Kiba fell over laughing as did Naruto. After a moment Shino's eyes widen. Not that anyone could tell. The Kikaichu began falling into themselves. "How can this be?" They both stopped laughed and everyone shared a look of shock. "My insects were reacting to his chakra and then the next instant they lost him. This is unprecedented."

"Is it a teleportation jutsu?" asked Naruto seriously.

"No it wasn't teleportation. Teleportation is merely high speed movement. The bugs would have sensed the direction he moved in and pursued. They wouldn't let him escape."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the spot that Tobi was. _'Which means he used a space/time ninjutsu, but that's impossible.'_

Naruto looked at the same spot as Kakashi. _'So it's a space/time jutsu. But that's an Onijutsu! How could he know of such a thing?!?! No seals, no summons, nothing. His technique is the most advanced I've ever seen. But it's still low class Onijutsu.'_

Hinata looked worried. "He just…vanished."

Kakashi was also starting to worry. _'If that's true than his space/time ninjutsu is even greater than the Fourths.'_

Yamato looked up at the spot. "His entire body disappeared. Can he make himself cease to exist?"

Sakura began to sweat. "No way."

Hinata held her fingers and concentrated harder. Then there was a small twinge. "There." She pointed to her left. "I found him."

Everyone looked that direction. He was standing on a huge tree branch waving. "Oh, hey guys."

"You can't hide from my nose!" Kiba charged at him while spinning. "Fang drill!!!" Tobi simply skipped out the way. He crashed in the ground

"Don't just attack on your own dammit!!" yelled Sakura.

"Damn." Kiba said in daze. "I slipped right through him. Son of a bitch!"

"No Kiba-kun, he just side-stepped you."

The clone poofed out of existence and the real Naruto appeared. Then Yiji came down from a tree branch. "Naruto, you know what that was don't you?"

"Of course. But for him not to use seals for it is quite unique for human."

Yiji nodded. "Both of us should be able to counter it though."

Zetsu appeared next to Tobi, surprising everyone. Tobi looked over at Zetsu. "Well?"

"Uchiha Sasuke did fight someone, but it was not Uchiha Itachi."

"What?!"

Sakura looked at Zetsu in disgust. "What is that thing?"

Naruto clenched his fist. "He's part of Akatsuki along with this Tobi person."

Everyone looked at Naruto. "How do you know that Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"Ero-Sennin told me."

"Well it seems the Uzumaki child got past you somehow and fought Uchiha Sasuke. **To top it off Uzumaki Naruto defeated Sasuke easily.**"

Everyone was shocked, Tobi nearly fell over. "Whoa didn't see that coming." Now everyone, except Yiji, was staring at Naruto, who was trying to whistle nonchalantly.

Kiba yelled at the plant thing. "Impossible, Naruto was with us the entire time."

Hinata sweatdropped. "Um Kiba-kun that was a shadow clone."

His jaw dropped then he laughed. "I knew that I was just speaking for Sakura."

Sakura in turn just hit him over the head. "Don't lump me in with your dumbass."

"Continue." said Tobi in an unusually serious voice.

"**After Sasuke's humiliating defeat, he fled with Naruto on his tail. **Then he rescued the last living member of his team Hebi."

"You mean Sasuke's team was defeated too and two out of the three of them were killed. I'm guessing by that guy." Tobi pointed at Yiji.

"Co**rre**ct. **Sasuke is slowed down since he's carrying a person with his injuries.** What do you say?"

Kakashi's Sharingan was spinning wildly and aiming at Tobi, but Tobi just countered with his own Sharingan. "I'll play with you kids some other time."

Kakashi and Yiji eyes widen. "Sharingan." They said unison although the latter was in a whisper. Everyone had a worried look on their faces.

Yiji clenched his fist staring at the mystery that is Tobi. "Just who in the hell he is?"

Tobi waved. "Bye-bye." And he disappeared in thin air while Zetsu morphed back into the ground. Then he reappeared in front of Itachi in the middle of the Uchiha Stronghold. "It seems you have failed, Itachi."

His apathetic expression didn't change. "I did not account for the Uzumaki child's interference. I thought you would handle that."

"He must have left before I got there. You're too slow Zetsu."

Zetsu blorped out of the ground. "Well excuse me for not being able to move at the speed of fucking light."

"Did you record everything?"

"**Relax I got everything.**"

"This Uzumaki child surprises me. I'll have to view it closely to access his abilities. It may be even more difficult now."

"So what now?" Itachi said in monotone.

"We leave immediately. Sasuke should be able to handle himself. He won't get caught so easily."

* * *

_With the Konoha Team_

The Konoha team were chasing after Sasuke. Kiba, who was riding Akamaru, was in the lead. "I've got the scent. He's moving much slower now."

Yiji looked up ahead lazily. "There's a trap ahead."

"A trap? Akamaru would hav-" Akamaru began to yip. "What?" They both instantly stopped. "Go back." The team, however confused they were, simply turned around and began running. One moment later there was a huge explosion, which they avoided. Then it started to rain. Kiba looked at Naruto angrily. "Naruto, you dick! I thought you said he was OUT of ninja tools."

Naruto scratched his head. "Uuhhh. Well I thought he was…I mean he emptied out both seals on his wrists and turned his pockets and holsters inside out."

Yiji yawned. "You're forgetting the girl. All of them were defeated before using any of their ninja tools."

Naruto pointed at Yiji accusingly. "So it's your fault. You should have done your job more thoroughly."

"ME?!!?" yelled Yiji. "If you had just beaten Sasuke quickly and tied him up, we wouldn't be in this mess. But nnnnnooooooooo, you just had to play around like you always do. Arokusake's the bad influence if ya ask me."

"Guys." Said Kakashi while the two kept on arguing.

Naruto looked to the ground. "How did you know?"

"You ALWAYS do this." He palmed his face. "This is Guatemala all over again."

"Guys!" He increased his voice.

"Hey, they started it. I mea-"

"GUYS!!!" he yelled. "All the time you've wasted arguing could have been put into finding Sasuke."

"He did it." They said in unison while pointing at each other.

Kiba shook his head as Akamaru whined. "We lost the scent. The explosion blew overwhelming odors at us and then the rain washed away what little trace we had."

Kakashi rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Naruto do you have anything? I mean you did find him the first time."

Naruto shook his head. "Nope."

Kakashi pointed at Yiji. "What about you?"

"No, and I do have a NAME."

Kakashi sighed. "Well let's move out team. Mission failure."

Everyone began heading back to Konoha. The Jounins were in front, followed by Sai and the rest of then Chunins with Naruto, Yiji, and Hinata in the very back. Hinata and Naruto were holding hands and Yiji was walking there beside them with his hands behind his head. "Whoa Naruto, Hinata sheesh making out like that in public! Wwwwoooo! Get a room!" yelled Yiji for all to hear. Everyone turned and stared at the two of them. They both went equal shades of red stuttering trying to defend themselves. Yiji on the other hand was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Save it for when we get back to Konoha you horny teenagers."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! We were not doing that. He's lying." said Naruto.

"Sure." He said as he pulled out his favorite orange book while Kurenai had a disgusted look on her face.

Everyone turned back around and the couple glared daggers at the laughing Yiji. "Dick move." muttered Naruto.

He wiped a tear from his eye. "Yeah I know." He sighed. "But that made doing this a little easier."

"Doing what?" Yiji hit Naruto upside the head. "Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"Letting Sasuke escape."

Naruto gritted his teeth. Hinata looked at the two of them confused. "What are you talking about? It's not Naruto's fault he lost him. It was raining."

"So." He pointed at Naruto's nose. "Our little Naru-chan still had the scent of snakes and smoke stuck in his nose."

Hinata looked at Naruto. "Really?"

"Yeah, I can still smell him. I can sense him. I just don't feel like chasing him anymore."

Hinata kissed his cheek. "If your okay with it, then I am too."

"Thanks Hina-chan." He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Wait Yiji, you could've said something too."

"No thanks, I never had any intention of capturing some piss ant nuke-nin for any ninja village. But are you sure? Leaving Sasuke alive and all."

"Yeah, it'll be alright. If he somehow becomes stronger than me I'll face the consequences of my actions."

"Good. I see you understand then. I don't have to hit you a third time then."

"A third time?" He said as he tilted his head. Yiji hit him again. "Should've expected that." He rubbed his head. "What was that for?"

He shrugged. "Just cuz."

"Don't hit me 'just cuz!'"

"By the way have you told Hinata about your little friend?"

Naruto began to worry. "…No I haven't quite got to it yet." He hit Naruto upside the head again. "Yeah I deserved that."

"What are you two talking about?" Hinata said as she looked up at Naruto.

"I'll tell you about it in private. It's kind of secret."

"Okay. I can wait."

"But Hinata, it might change the way you look at me."

"Naruto, you worry too much. She'll take it fine." Then he began to snicker.

"Real mature SENSEI."

"Oi, that's an unfair card to pull."

Hinata began to giggle. _'They both act just like children.'_

"What's so funny?" They both asked in unison.

"Oh nothing. By the way Dijango-san, what did you mean back in the Hokage's office when you told Naruto-kun 'it's always like this?' I've been wondering for some time now."

"There was no hidden meaning that's just how it is with me. I'm a special kind of traveler."

"The missing nin kind." Naruto muttered and later hit upside the head again. "Ow, I was just telling the truth."

Hinata eyes widen. "You're a missing nin."

He held his finger to his lips. "Ssshhh. Not so loud. Kinda sort of. Not only do the walls have ears, but I don't want your team freaking out."

"What do you mean kinda sort of?"

"I am in the bingo book as a missing nin, but I'm technically NOT a ninja. There is no record of me taking a ninja exam and I only attended the academy for couple of days. So I'm not really a ninja but yet I'm a missing NIN. I said that before."

"Oh. So you mean you always have the threat of being sent back to your village for a bounty hung over your head."

"Yeah that and the hunter ninjas. If it wasn't for those, I'd probably live peacefully, but that's neither here nor there."

One rainy run to Konoha later…

Everyone had reported to the Hokage, who in turned yelled at Naruto and Yiji. Then they all dispersed, except Sakura who stayed behind with Naruto and Hinata. "Umm…Naruto do you have a minute."

"I guess so." The three of them walked to the side of the street as the rain was clearing up. "So what's up Sakura?"

"Well I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind going to Ichiraku's with me. Not as a date or anything. Just to talk things out."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I ask you out dozens of times, but you rejected me without second thought. Now you ask me out when I find somebody else. You're something else."

"I didn't mean as a date. I just want things to be how they use to be, I want this grudge between to be dropped so we can be real friends. Hinata can come too if she wants."

"I couldn't possibly. Naruto can go with you, I don't mind. It sounds like there's some stuff you both need to get off your chests and you don't need me there." _'Besides, I don't have to worry about competition from you.'_

"Hinata-chan are you sure?" said Naruto and gave her a look that said he didn't want to go.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." She brought Naruto's head closer as she whispered in his ear. "Because tonight I'll have you all to myself." Naruto blushed and Hinata nibbled on his ear, increasing his blush. Then she shunshined away.

"She always finds a way to surprise me each time I see her." He said with a smile, face still somewhat red. "Well let's go." Sakura nodded and followed as he led the way to Ichiraku's place.

_End_

* * *

_Omake_

Yiji meets the Konohamaru Corp.

Team 7 (well without Sasuke) were catching up on the few good memories they had at Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto was talking to Konohamaru and his friends Udon and Moegi about one thing or another. Yiji just so happened to walk by. He noticed Naruto talking to the kids, so he decided it was time for some teasing. "Whoa Naruto, you and Hinata work fast. Gawd damn. And three of them nonetheless."

"Dammit Yiji, you're the reason all my friends laugh at me when they walk by." He pointed accusingly at Yiji.

"Hate to break it to ya, but that's not cuz of me."

"Shaddap!"

"So who are these brats anyway?" He said as he pointed to the three.

"We're not brats." They said in unison.

"I'm Udon."

"Moegi."

"And their ferocious leader of the Konohamaru Corps is me Konohamaru." They all did a little pose. A bright shiny display in the background.

"Okay. Am I the only one who saw the lights?" said Yiji as he pointed at them.

"We just finished talking to the boss about the super special jutsu that can beat any adult."

Yiji laughed. "You three know how to do a super destructive jutsu, yeah and next you're going to tell me cows shit on the moon."

"Just watch." Konohamaru used his version of sexy jutsu. "Oiroke no Jutsu."

Kakashi sweatdropped, Sakura got mad, Naruto wagged his finger in a scolding manner while Yiji tilted his head to side. "Figures, Naruto probably taught you that useless move."

He turned back to normal. "Useless. Moegi, Udon, let's show him our ultimate combination." They both nodded their heads. "Oiroke: Triple Knockout Girls no Jutsu." The three transformed into three super hot naked woman kissing all over each other.

Kakashi's jaw dropped with a slight nose bleed. Naruto and Yiji had huge perverted smiles. "Now that's game plan!" the three said in unison with thumbs up.

Sakura hit Konohamaru on the head. "Is this all you two do when you meet? I expected this from Naruto and his friend, but you too Kakashi."

"I HAVE a NAME! Dijango Yiji! YI-JI!!!"

"This technique is useless." She continued.

Naruto raised his finger. "Actually it could be used as a diversion. While the enemy is distracting by the bouncy goodness, someone else can attack from behind."

"I agree." said Yiji.

"I know what to do. Ready guys?" They nodded. "Oiroke: Triple Knockout Guys no Jutsu." The three transformed into a naked Sasuke, Sai, and some other guy feeling all over each others unmentionables.

Kakashi sweatdropped and Sakura nearly fell over from her huge nosebleed. "Now that's a game plan!"

Naruto got mad and hit him on the forehead. "Don't! Ever! Do! That! Again!!!" he said with killer intent.

Yiji held his eyes in agony. "AAAHhhh my eyes! My eyes!!! I can never unsee that. It's like walking in on two Gartanians having sex!!!" (Gartanians are huge slobbering furry insects. Their mating ritual involves skin shedding, pincer biting, disgusting gurgling sounds, high flexibility, excreting disgusting smelling and looking fluids, removing puss filled limbs, and sagging flapping body parts. All in all not pleasant thing to see or hear or just be around in general. Make sure to remember this as there will be more references to them.) Naruto shuddered at the memory. "Wait a minute Gartanians breed every minute of everyday!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He walked around blindly searching for the kids. He held out his hands in front of him reaching out and grabbing anything. "When I get my hands on you three, it's pain time!!! I'll torture for hours on end!!! I'll kill and bring to life then kill you again!! I'll make you listen to the 'song that never ends' over and over again for 48 hours." (The kids song, google or youtube it.) Everyone shuddered, that was fate worse than death. "Where are you?" He reached out and grabbed something very soft. "Wow, this is soft and bouncy. It feels nice." He began to rub his thumb over something small and erect. "Hello what's this?" He heard a moan. "Wait a minute, don't tell me?!!" He blinked his eyes with his sight slowly coming back. _'Please don't be what I think it is!! Please don't be what I think it is!!! PLEASE DON'T BE WHAT I THINK IT IS!!!!!!'_ He looked up at a crimsoned face Ayame with his hand on her chest. He pulled it away immediately. Then looked around and saw the others jaw dropped. He spoke fast and barely understandable with his hands up in dismissal. "Wait Ayame-san, it's not what you think. I was blind. It was accident. So soft and bouncy moist. NO!! Accidental! All accidental."

She finally screamed. "PERVERT!!!"

He dropped his head in defeat. "Aww shit." He muttered. Random women of Konoha came out of nowhere. "Where did all these women come from? Am I the only one who notices these strange things?" There were women young and old, tall and short, civilian and shinobi. All of them were beating him up along with biting, scratching, and jutsus. "Nnnnnnoooooooooooooooo! Why do things keep happening to me!!!" Amidst the beating one woman hit Yiji in the face with her purse. "My eye! Gawd dammit not my eye again!! What is with you people and the fucking eye!!!!" He was launched off in the air. "Konohamaru Corp. when I see you again there will be pain!" He disappeared in the air with a small twinkle. (Like Team Rocket.) All the women disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

Jiraya shook his head left to right with a sigh. "Amateur."

* * *

REAL End whoop_!__**!**_**!**!

Translations: oiroke-sexy, vari-bzzzt, that's it I think.

Well there you go. R & R and tell me what you think of my first Naruto omake. Until next chapter.

Ja


End file.
